Love and War
by Happy Youkai
Summary: TO REMAIN INCOMPLETE. AU! At a young age, Kagome had everything taken from her. Years later a great war begins and she goes to fight and meets a cetain hanyou prince of another kingdom, that changes her in more than one way! IK
1. The Prolouge: How Things Came To Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the t.v. show. Some of the character's in here are mine, but they have tiny parts ^_^. I don't own the quote either. I thought it fit well with the chapter. ^_^**

Enjoy!

"If the radiance of a thousand suns  
Were to burst at once into the sky  
That would be like the splendor of the Mighty one --  
I am become Death,  
The shatterer of Worlds."   
-_Hindu Spiritual, Bhagavad Gita_

It was well after midnight. The sky was a deep, abysmal black dotted with stars, and the eighteen moons were visible and greatly reflected off the wide ocean. The ocean itself was nearly calm, though a little wave gently rocked the small yawl that was being rowed across it. In this little yawl was a woman. She looked very young, hardly over twenty, with long dark hair pulled back at the nape of her neck. Draped closely around her petit form was a cloak nearly as dark as the night. Her skin was very pale, but not enough to make her look sickly. 

She looked up from the roping that would adjust the sail to see the city. From the distance the yawl was from the docks (which was not too far) she could make out the palace with its numerous wings and stories. Its windows stood out like warm beacons on a cold winter's night and she longed to turn the boat around to rest in one of the illuminated rooms. On the very top of the palace she could make out the form of a human. Male, she assumed, since the figure had broad shoulders. 

That man was the reason for her departure of the royal lands. His name is Dion. She sniffed, trying her absolute best to hold back tears. It wasn't that she was mad at him or was missing him; it was the circumstances surrounding their situation. He is Second Prince of the royal lands and so was not allowed to take a mate and have children unless the elder sibling died. The prince would be executed for having a lover along with his mate and children. And so, he bade her, Shira, to leave with their daughter and find a home outside of the royal lands. 

Kagome is their daughter. Kagome is less than a month old and already Shira noticed her daughter resembling her father. The girl had fair wisps of ebony hair that framed her tiny face just so and matched well with her deep brown eyes. The features she had inherited from her father was her straight, strong chin -that was hereditary among the royal family-, high and smooth cheek bones, as well as the flawless forehead. All those facial features were an instant sign of royalty. 

Right now, Kagome was nestled carefully amongst thick wool blankets in the bow of the boat, sleeping serenely. Not a care in the world. Shira desperately wished that she could give Kagome a good life, though she seriously doubted it possible. Their midnight departure of the royal lands' capital city of Mythora is because of the First Prince discovering Dion's secret. He had sent a multitude of forest green garbed soldiers after her and baby Kagome. They had chased her through the twisty streets of Mythora in hopes of fulfilling First Prince Kyota's orders and earning a promotion in guard ranks. Shira was quite aware of how little they cared for the mate and offspring of lower royalty such as Prince Dion. She visibly cringed at the nearly certain punishment her lover would face for her and their daughter. Yes, a good life for Kagome was most definitely out of the question. Prince Kyota ordered the guards to chase her down until they caught her and so they would, even if it meant traveling across the world to get Shira and Kagome. 

Shira blinked trying to force back warm tears that stung her eyes and contrasted heavily with the cool night air floating above the ocean. A tiny whimper emerged from the bow and Shira scuttled to Kagome to see what ailed her. She absentmindedly stroked one of Kagome's soft cheeks in an effort to calm her from whatever bothered her sleep. Shira half suspected she was doing that to calm herself as well. Kagome is the only thing she had left in the world, for surly her family would disown her if the First Prince was after their lives. Even when Dion was telling her to leave, Shira had not thought of a location to take herself and Kagome. The world is large, though only a portion of it is accessible by sea, so Shira knew she would have to find a port. With their safety for the time being –only the gods would know how long before danger would rear its head and they'd have to be extra careful- Shira needed to consider a new place to call home. 

There was the port city of Cyngrad on the other side of the ocean which would take days –if not weeks- to reach in a yawl. She could go to Neerot which is out of the royal lands, to the northeast of Mythora, and would only take about a week to reach. Yes, that is what she would do: Head to Neerot. From there she would decide where to go. 

With that thought, Shira tip-toed back to the sail ropes and adjusted them to pick up any breeze. She couldn't help but feel relieved when she spotted fog rolling in from across the ocean. The fog would cover up the little yawl and buy her time to get away from Mythora. 

After sailing for a few hours, Shira became cold and scuttled to the bow of the boat and yanked a simple brown blanket out of a huge yellow pack she had brought with. The pack carries everything they would need to survive and to start their new life out. Just before Dion had said good-bye to them, he had thrust three good sized bags full of un-minted gold at her so they could have money to buy a home and other things.

Shira shook her head, trying to shake _him_ out of her head. He is their past which is now, Shira surmised, five miles –if not more- to the southwest of their current position.

How or when, Shira could not figure it out, but she fell asleep. When the sun's blinding golden rays assaulted her eyes and when Kagome's hungry cries rang in her ears, that's when she knew she had fallen asleep. Inwardly cursing herself, Shira tossed off the blanket and moved to the bow and unraveled her daughter from the mound of blankets. As soon as Kagome was picked up she quieted her hunger cries to mere whimpers. Shira took off her cloak and unbuttoned the gray muslin blouse so Kagome could feed on her milk. When Kagome was done, of course she had to burp her, and then she buttoned the plain blouse up and cradled Kagome in her arms, blankly staring off across the ocean. 

Now that light from the sun blazed steadily and no clouds –gray or white- marred the endless blue of the sky, she could truly see what lay around them. The ocean itself was a deep, reflective blue. Every few moments Shira would see a creature jump from the ocean, followed almost instantly by two or three more that would turn in mid-air or do flips, and it excited her to see such playful creatures in such a desolate area of water. After wracking her brain for a few moments, Shira came to the conclusion they were dolphins; though what exact _kind only she could guess. The dolphins ignored the fast approach of the little boat that speed quickly toward them on a fast but gentle breeze. They continued playing even when the boat was right amongst them. _

Sighing, Shira wished her life could be more carefree like the dolphins, or at least Kagome's life could be more like that. 

The next five days continued very much the same as the first. The only difference was she saw no dolphins, let alone any other living creature. Also, Shira praised whatever higher powers each day for the pleasant weather; she did not think the yawl would survive a fierce ocean storm.

On the sixth and -unbeknownst to Shira- final day of the sea voyage Shira woke to find gulls screeching instead of Kagome wailing for food. She cracked her eyes open a tad and saw a brilliantly white gull glide effortlessly above her head. After a few seconds of hang time, if veered off to the right and swooped down towards the ocean. From the straight and true way it flew, it almost seemed as if it intended to dive into the ocean. What it really was doing was diving down to catch a fish. Once the fish was caught in the gull's beak, it used the wind currents to pull it up and away from the water.

From that small display of animal instinct in flight, and the fact she had not seen anything or anyone except for Kagome in five days, Shira felt refreshed. Sitting up, Shira rested her eyes on her sleeping daughter. Kagome had one hand resting on her cheek and an expression that looked as if she meant to sigh but was frozen in place before she could. Shira could not help but laugh and let a smile creep across her visage.

Giggling once more, Shira clambered to the bow and lay down, resting her head next to Kagome on the wool blankets. For many seemingly endless moments she stared at the tiny being next to her. She could not believe such a wonderful creature as Kagome could come out of a dangerous relationship as the one she and Dion had. Shira was extremely grateful each waking hour of day and semi-conscious second of night for her daughter. If it hadn't been for Kagome, Shira was sure she would have submitted to the guards when they chased her in Mythora. 

"Well hello there!" a crackling old voice sounded from above.

Instantly, Shira shot up and pulled a concealed dagger out of her brown boot. She looked up angrily, fearing the Mythora guards had finally caught her, but was startled to see it was an old man in a yawl not much different than the one she was currently bobbing in. The man looked kindly with large blue eyes framed with deep wrinkles, and deep gray hair that hung loosely in grizzled tendrils well past his shoulders. 

When he saw the dagger, the old man's large eyes became even larger with fear and he stepped back, hands up with the palms facing Shira. 

"I don't mean you any harm, missy. You see," he paused nervously, "it's not too often a young women will be out by herself on the ocean. Especially with such a young babe, but I suppose you're not from the Neerot lands. I'm just judging that by your clothes. Not too many women around Neerot wear dark muslin blouses and matching skirts with brown leather shoes."

"No," Shira lied, "I am from Neerot. I just came from the south, from Visan. I was visiting my cousin and actually I had my baby there. My husband could not travel with us which is why it is the two of us."

The old man nodded in understanding, "That happens. Well, I best be off. Take care of yourself and that babe."

"Of course," Shira said as the old man adjusted his sail to move away from her yawl.

Shira watched the old man disappear into the horizon until he was a tiny black dot. After the old man's yawl faded away from being a black dot, Shira exhaled and scooped up Kagome that was now waking up. Kagome rubbed at her eyes and yawned a few times, earning a relieved smile from her mother.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for, not being seen going to Neerot," Shira stopped and kissed Kagome's smooth forehead. "I had to lie to him and you know I don't like lying. I feel bad now but I have to keep you safe, right? Keep you safe from… Well… Your uncle's guards. They are trying to get you. Trying to get me, too. Oh, how I wish your father was here. He wouldn't make things better for us, I know, but I'd feel better with him here…"

Shira trailed off when she raised her gaze from Kagome's tiny face and looked to their intended direction. What a first started out as a miniscule black line became fuller and gained color. It was land. The closer the yawl came to land the more Shira could point out. It was a city that, at the waterfront, had long plank docks extending far out into the water with large ships moored along them. On the land end of the docks were various buildings painted in different colors with company insignias worked onto the ocean facing walls. Small black dots that, even a child could guess, were humans shifting along the street that stretched and wove among the buildings. This port area was settled at the bottom of a lush, green hill that had three bright, dirt paths carved into the side of it that lead up to the rest of the city. The city looked just like any other town with its wood and brick stores and houses. At the end of what Shira assumed was the city's 'main street' was a large white marble building that consisted of three wings. The two outer wings were set back farther than the center wing, appeared smaller, and had no entrances. The main wing had three flights of white stone steps that let up to the entrance which is surrounded by white marble columns carved as men holding up a marble shelf over the top of the last flight of stairs.

"There it is, Kagome, Neerot," Shira whispered as she turned Kagome to see the city.

Within half an hour, their yawl was being moored to one of the docks by a group of rough looking men garbed in tattered khaki pants and black stripped button-up shirts with their sleeves cut off. One of the men reached down and hefted Shira –who was still holding Kagome- up out of the yawl and jumped down into the boat to retrieve her pack. When he gave Shira the yellow pack, she offered them a small smile and quick thanks and hurriedly weaved in and out of people toward the city. It took Shira nearly five minutes to reach the end of the dock with all the people crammed on to them, but when she did come to the end she froze. Off to the left, nearest the central of the three dirt roads leading to the main part of the city was a band forest green soldiers. They were conversing with a group of teenage boys; about what, only Shira could guess. Her guess probably would have been right. Realizing how much she was in the open, Shira darted off to the right in hopes that none of the Mythora guards saw her.  

"Lady Shira, where are you going?" a deep voice sneered from behind her and as a large hand wrapped around her arm.

Shira spun around, dreading who she would see. It was a Mythora guard.

"Please… No…" Shira whimpered.

"No what? First Prince Kyota only wishes for his brother's mate and child to be at home instead of running around the countryside. I think Second Prince Dion would want to see his mate as well, eh?" 

Out of the corner of her eye, Shira could see a man approach her with a concerned look on his face. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Just apprehending a criminal, so please go about your business," the guard mumbled and yanked Shira toward the other soldiers. 

The man scurried in front of the Mythora guard and grinned grimly, "This is my wife. As far as I know, she has never been to Mydora-"

"Mythora!" the guard growled, puffing his chest out indignantly. He loosened his grip on Shira's arm just enough for her to weasel out of his hand. 

Shira caught the eyes of her savior and saw sympathy within the deep blue depths and shot off in her original direction. Just as she was running at a good pace, Kagome started crying which alerted the Mythora guard to her absence. She couldn't hear exactly what he yelled after her, but Shira was sure she wouldn't _want to hear it. Shira kept running, dodging people and animals alike as she tried to get away. Abruptly and out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a darkened gap between two buildings. She struggled within the firm hold and started yelling as a hand covered her mouth. The person twisted her around and she instantly quieted when she laid eyes on her captor. It was the man from before who had distracted the guard for her. _

At the moment he was bent over, hands on his knees, and panting; though he kept his face up. A tired but relieved smile crossed his features which showed off his straight and pearly white teeth. After he caught his breath, he held his hand out to her and she took it apprehensively. 

"I'm glad I found you," he started as he walked deeper into the building gap. "You don't remember me, do you?" 

Shira shook her head but never looked at him. Her eyes were on Kagome who was fussing about the abrupt stop just seconds before.

"I didn't think you would," the man continued. "I'm Veggis."

"I remember you now!" Shira exclaimed. "Dion's… Uh… Friend."

"Friend? More like acquaintance. You see, he saved me once from a tight position, if you catch my meaning. I owed him big for it so he had me find you. He explained everything to me and I hopped on the first ship outta Mythora," Veggis laughed shortly. "I sure found you in the nick of time, huh? The only thing was I needed to avoid all the Mythora guards Kyota sent after you, but I didn't. In fact, the one I lied to is the captain of the little guard band that chased after you.

"Anyway, Dion wanted me to find you and direct you out of this town. After that, you're on own. Sorry."

Shira blinked a couple times in thought then spoke, "Being alone with Kagome is something I've grown accustom to during the past five or so days. I'm not too worried about myself but I fear Kagome being alone or found. I have this haunting feeling that I might not make it to see her grown."

"What! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know why," Shira lowered her gaze. "I just do. You know, that _feeling_ you get sometimes when you _know_ something bad will happen. I have that feeling."

Veggis halted briefly, letting his deep brown eyes meet her's momentarily before he continued between the buildings until he reached an alley. Looking both ways for Mythoran guards and any sympathizers of the "enemy", Veggis gripped onto Shira's arm and tore off down the alley which earned many strange stares from street urchins. After running for at least five minutes –it seemed forever for Shira since she hadn't ran in a long time- he stopped when they reached a dilapidated warehouse at outskirts of the east side of Neerot. Veggis gesticulated for Shira to wait outside of the warehouse as he dashed inside. While she waited, Shira gently rocked Kagome in her arms to which worked to calm the baby. 

"Alright," Veggis sighed as he exited the warehouse. He was pulling a chestnut horse out by the reigns which had a very nice saddle attached to its back. "This fellow should last you for a while."

"Thank you," Shira whispered and took the horse's reigns. "Does he have a name?"

"Nope. You can call him whatever you wish, but you need to go. The guards will be looking for you and I'm sure they're smart enough to figure you might try and leave town. I'm sorry to just leave you like this; seeing you under better circumstances would have been wonderful, but that's just not how things are working out. Good bye, Shira and Kagome."

With that, Veggis left. 

"Well, Kagome," Shira grunted as she hefted her pack up and hooked to the saddle then jumped up onto the saddle, "we're off. It's just you and me."

************************************************************************************

"Mamma," Kagome whimpered and clutched onto her arm as a flash of lightening lit up the sky above momentarily

Shira and Kagome had stopped for the night in a shallow hollow, nestled among tree roots. Neither of them found the sleeping accommodations uncomfortable, for this is how they had slept for two years. Shira never trusted people anymore since too many had betrayed her and Kagome to the Mythoran guards. They had so many close calls and clever, well executed escapes from the guards that Shira was nearly positive next time would be it. They would get caught. Every time thoughts like those crossed her mind, she would look at Kagome and almost hate herself for thinking pessimistically. For their sake –if not just Kagome's- Shira had to keep positive because Kagome is only two and so would not be able to defend for herself. 

Once again, Kagome squeaked out a "Mamma" and buried her face in Shira's embrace.

"It's alright," Shira said, trying to calm herself down as well. If she was not worried, Kagome had no reason to either. 

At that moment, a deep, resonating thunderclap rumbled across the land, carrying with it a foreboding feeling. This was the exact moment Shira had dreaded two years previous. Shira hugged Kagome tighter to her and she tried not to cry. After a few seconds, Kagome squirmed uncomfortably but she was used to it since Shira hugged her tightly quite often. Even though Kagome is only two, she understood something was wrong. She could feel something wet drop steadily on her head.

"Are you crying, Mamma?" Kagome asked as she looked up at her mother.

Shira was crying but it was also starting to rain, and those droplets plunked heavily down on Shira's face. They ran in tiny rivulets until they came to her chin, then dropped off and splashed on Kagome's upturned visage.

Shira could not help but let more tears fall from her eyes and mix with the rain that fell more heavily from the sky and drenched them both. Kagome looked up at her so innocently and trustingly, just as a daughter would to her mother. That's exactly what they are: mother and daughter. For the first time in her life Shira felt _completely without control and she longed to disappear forever with Kagome to a place that regular, selfish people did not exist. But in the past two years, Shira had come to the harsh realization most people would rather have a handsome reward in their hands than save two helpless people. Shira knew this was good bye because the guards –she could see their lantern lights- were approaching far too quickly and this time there would be no escape. _

"Can you be a big girl for Mamma, Kagome?" Shira inquired, her voice trembling as well as her whole body, though it wasn't from being soaking wet.

"Yes."

"I need you to run," Shira pointed behind her to the east. "I need you to run that way and never look back. If you look back, those bad men will get you and I can't let them do that. You have to promise me you'll run Kagome. Can you run for me?"

"Yes."

Right now, Shira's heart was pounding mercilessly in her throat and seemed it meant to burst through at any moment. This is the last time she would ever see Kagome. After shifting through the yellow pack that had served her well, she pulled out a small package of food and handed it to Kagome.

"I love you, Kagome," Shira sniffed, her heart breaking.

"I love you too, Mamma."

"Run now, okay. Run and never look back. I'm going to miss you, dear. Now run!" Shira commanded and gave little Kagome a slight nudge.

With that, Kagome tore off in the eastward direction, doing just as she was told: running and not glancing back. Despite the fact she was only two and not all of her motor skills were completely developed, she ran quite fast. Kagome rushed past tall trees that stood out like jagged pikes from the ground that scratched at her face and arms. She weaved in and out of bushes that wetly smacked her and through puddles that drenched her ever more that she currently was. 

Still the rain fell in angry torrents that stung her face and chilled her completely. How she wanted to turn around and have her mother hold her from the cold, but she promised. Good girls keep promises. Above, the sky was continuously bombarded with bolts of lightening with thoroughly frightened her but she kept going. Thunder soon followed each staff of lightening that invaded her ears with loud, horrible noises.  Despite all this, she ran.

For what seemed like hours to the mind of a two year old, though probably fifteen at the most, Kagome saw a tiny village ahead of her. Because of the late hour, none of the tiny cabin-like dwellings had any lights on. It didn't matter though, she would only rest here. Upon entering town, Kagome collapsed on the first doorstep she came across. She sat there for many moments, laying on her side and glaring at the sky for no reason. Then she wrapped her arms around herself, brought her legs up into a fetal position, and cried. Why did she cry? She missed Mamma, what two-year old wouldn't. 

Suddenly the door behind her flung open and she saw an old woman in her nightgown holding a lantern and staring blankly at her. Kagome jumped up warily –she and Mamma had too many bad experiences with village people but this woman did not look at her terribly. 

"What is it Ma?" a younger woman appeared behind the first. She was too wearing a nightgown that billowed out widely from her belly, heavily swollen with child. "Goodness a child! Is this girl what you heard?"

"Quiet, Cylna," the old woman scolded. "Are you alright child? Do you need help?"

With the last question, a small war began in Kagome's head. Mamma never trusted most people, but she was being captured by the bad men. She just knew it!

"The men have my Mamma!" Kagome managed to choke out before a wave of sobs wracked her puny frame. 

"I'll wake Jennis," Cylna said and dashed inside.

Kagome continued to cry, even when the old woman picked her up and carried her inside. Just as Kagome looked around the main room, a man who was still rubbing sleep scuttled out of a back room, hurriedly wrestling with a pair of pants. Cylna followed him, wringing her hands and pacing.

"Now little girl, what direction is your mother at?" the old woman kindly asked her.

Kagome wordlessly pointed off to the west and Jennis bounded across the room and out the door. Sighing, the old woman plunked down into a chair and held Kagome close to her. 

"We should get you changed, eh young one?" the old woman inquired.

Cylna nodded more to herself than anyone else and went into the back room, emerging a few moments later with a dry nightgown for Kagome. The old woman muttered a "Thank you" and started to undress Kagome, and then she pulled the nightgown over her head. 

"What is your name?" Cylna questioned, trying to break the silence in the room.

"Kagome," she said simply

"I'm Cylna and the woman changing you is my mother Typha. The man who was here earlier is my husband Jennis. It's nice to meet you, Kagome," Cylna smiled her brightest for the obviously bewildered child.

"Oh stop, Cylna. Can't you tell the child is tired and needs rest?" Typha mumbled and stood up. "Geez. And you're going to be a mother yourself in a few months. Besides," she turned her attention to Kagome, "you'll want to be rested for your mother, right?"

Kagome just nodded and Typha carried her to the bed on the opposite side of the room. With one hand, she pulled back the covers and then set Kagome down in them. 

"Try and sleep."

And almost as soon as those words left Typha's mouth, Kagome was falling into a deep sleep. 

Sometime later, Jennis came back and dragged a fair amount of dirt and water into the front room. Typha shot up from her chair and nearly ran to him.

"Well?"

"I couldn't find anything. I kept looking and looking until I came across a place that seem to have seen some recent struggles. The ground there was covered in blood that looked freshly spilt. Heck, it would have to be with the way the rain is coming down. But the girl's mother was not there," Jennis whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes.

"So her mother is dead?" Typha narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I would have to say so," a long pause followed after. 

"So she is an orphan-"

Kagome pained no more attention to the adult's conversation. _Mamma is dead!_

Eventually, Kagome would forget the painful blow of her only family member's death. It left a small hole in her heart that would later be filled…

Well that's chapter one folks! I hoped you liked it. In the next chapter Kagome will be older so the fluffy stuff and _real_ stuff can get under way!!!!!!!! Well… uh… please review. Your opinions, comments, whatever would be greatly appreciated by me. I love feedback. Anyway, if you have any suggestions on storyline or a way to make this chapter better I'd love to hear them. All you have to do is click the button on the bottom left ^_^. I'm sorry. I'm really tired it's 2:16 a.m. right now. But yeah, I'll see you guys on the next chapter!!!!!! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.

^_^ 


	2. The War Call and Prince Inuyasha

Alrighty! Mesa back! Yeah, well, it's me, Happy Youkai. I'd like to thank my reviewers: AnimeAngel0123, loozer-09, Shiro77, Shadow Wraith, and Neko no Baka. Your reviews were awesome and I thank you guys for taking the time to read my fic! Seriously, your reviews made me feel loved *tee hee*. It sounds strange, I know, but it's true. I love feedback 'cause I have low self-esteem so reviews help boost it. ^_^  Once again, arigatou!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any character from the anime/manga, but Rumiko Takashi does. I can _wish_ I   own Inu-chan though, right? And I don't own the quote below. I'm just borrowing it. **

Enjoi!!!!!!!! 

"April is the cruellest month, breeding  
Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing  
Memory out of desire, stirring  
Dull roots with spring rain.  
Winter kept us warm, covering  
Earth in a forgetful snow, feeding  
A little life with dried tubers."   
-_T.S. Eliot, __Waste____Land__, The_

            It takes time to forget things. Certain things take longer to forget than others such as death of a loved one or loved creature. A close relative could take very long to forget and such is the case with Kagome. She is seventeen and still mourns over the death of her mother, though the pain had moved to a small ache years before. Now, fifteen years later, Kagome sits under a willow tree, basking in the shade it offered –the day was extremely warm- and thinking about the last time she saw her mother. She was two years old and didn't quite comprehend why her mother told her to run away by herself instead of coming with her. After dwelling on the scene for years and analyzing every word and gesture, she came to the conclusion that her mother _knew_ it was too late for her to escape but had bought her daughter time by staying behind. In fact, that was the only conclusion Kagome came to; the only one that made any sense.

            But, as time goes on, Kagome forgot some things about the situation and so relied on gut feeling about what _really _happened. Kagome sighed and pushed all thoughts of _that_ night out of her mind and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and could smell sweet flowers blowing on the breeze. The flowers were Cornflower and Godetia; she knew just by scent. 

            Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of a cerulean sky with fluffy, white clouds thrown in haphazardly which instantly brightened her dark mood. Kagome smiled to herself. If one thing could make her happy it was a sunny afternoon with a blue, slightly cloudy sky, and a warm breeze. She closed her eyes once again and fell asleep to the sound of the breeze racing through the willow leaves. 

            "Kagome! Hey, Kagome," she woke to a familiar voice.

            She cracked her eyes open slightly and saw her best friend, Horaku, staring down at her. His mid-chest black hair hung in five or six thick braids, and, because he was bent over her, one just barely brushed her face. Kagome smiled sleepily at him as he offered a calloused hand to her. She gripped onto it and he pulled her up.

            "Did you have a nice nap?" he teased.

            "Yeah, it was great," Kagome responded sarcastically and trudged down the hill the willow resided on. "What are you doing out here? I thought you started you apprenticeship with the blacksmith today."

            Horaku gave her a slight frown and looked away. "Yes… But it didn't go to well."

            Kagome stopped and asked, "Why?"

            After plunking down in the grass, Horaku moved his gaze to her face and pick at a few blades of grass. "I made a total fool of myself. I didn't know any of the tools he requested or even what stoking the fire meant!" Horaku hung his head in embarrassment. "Of course he yelled at me, the idiot. I don't want to go back, but I have to. Kagome, you're lucky."

            "What do mean?" she inquired slowly and sat down beside him.

            "No one _expects you to take a profession or anything. I-"_

            "Yes things are expected from me!" Kagome raged and shot up. "_They expect me to take a mate. At age seventeen it's bad luck __not to be attached or even seeing someone. Ever since my birthday, I've had to move out of Typha's home and live with others like me in the women housing, which, I might add, is next to the men's dwellings. And _all_ the unattached men come around _all _time. It's horrible. I'm not even allowed to talk to mated females, you know that? I have friends the same age as me that are having their second or third child!"_

            "I know what the tradition is, Kagome. You seem to forget that I live in the bachelor's homes. Tradition dictates that anyone not mated over seventeen lives among others such as themselves. I'm in the same boat as you with male friends," Horaku said soothingly and patted the ground next to him.

            "Sorry," Kagome said and sat where he indicated. "I don't know why I am so mad."

            "You are spoiled, that's why," Horaku said matter-of-factly, though he was kidding.

            "Right. You got it… I'm spoiled."

            Horaku and Kagome sat like that for many more minutes. They watched the sun set on the western horizon, decorating the sky in impressive pinks, oranges, purples, and yellows. When the sun finally sank below the horizon line, millions of stars peek out amongst the seemingly infinite blackness of the sky, and six of the eighteen moons appeared did Kagome and Horaku haul themselves off the ground and walk to their quarters. The female's and men's housing were on the outskirts of the village and come across as tiny cabins that were home to three people each. 

            They reached the women's housing first.

            "Tomorrow?" Horaku whispered, though for what reason, Kagome had no clue.

            "Yes. Good night," she said and ducked inside.

            Quickly she closed the door before any annoying mosquitoes could get inside and was greeted by the smiling face of her housemate Sango, and disdainful expression of her other housemate, Tomoyo. Kagome had known Sango since she came to live in the village and was her closets female friend. Sango had long dark brown hair that often had a pink ribbon tying it at the base of her neck. Her eyes were a bright, watery brown that were they very key to knowing her mood; if they glowed a certain way one could tell if she was mad or happy or depressed. The other female, Tomoyo, Kagome had only recently gotten to know and found she didn't like her much. Tomoyo was bossy and extremely self-righteous, as well as presumptuous. She was also very easy and was with men quite often, though she took no mate out of any she had bedded with.  

            "What is it with the two of you? I'd have thought both of you would have gotten together years ago," Sango said mischievously. 

            "You know just as well as I do we are mere friends. Nothing more and nothing less, Sango," Kagome smirked. "Though _I_ think you two would be a nice match."

            "Us? Hardly," Sango laughed and too smirked. "You know that monk that everyone has been talking about? The one that was supposed to do an exorcism of the Mayor's home, you remember right?" Kagome nodded absentmindedly as she dodged behind the changing screen at the back corner of the room. "Well, we got to talking and I think I like him."

            Kagome ambled out from behind the screen, scratching an itch on her stomach and adjusting the sleeves of her nightgown, and then jumped onto her bed, all the while smiling at Sango's news.

            "That's great. I'm happy for you," Kagome sincerely said. "Does he return the same feelings, you think?"

            Sango tipped back from her position on the edge of her bed, and brought her knees up to her chest and sighed, "I hope so."

            "Would you two be quiet? It's late," Tomoyo's voice rang from across the room. She sniffed, "I need my rest, so if you two wouldn't mind…"

            "Sorry," Kagome said at the same time Sango spoke, "Whatever."

            Both girls giggled at their timing as Tomoyo snorted, not impressed at all. Once they stopped giggling, Kagome and Sango agreed it was time for bed. Kagome scrambled off her bed and rushed to the corner nearest the door and extinguished the small flame inside the lantern. Stumbling through the darkness, Kagome managed to make it to her bed, threw back the covers, and jumped in. 

            Through the large (and only) window in the small cabin, which also happens to face the east, large amounts of sun poured through and woke Kagome. She at first groaned and rolled over, pulling an old white quilt over her head -despite the warmth of the cabin- in an attempt to block the sunlight. At first it worked, but then the sun rose higher in the sky, bringing even more rays down onto the planet. 

            "Don't wanna get up," she mumbled, still not entirely awake.

            After lying in bed and letting her mind adjust to reality, Kagome staggered out of bed and picked up her clothing off the floor, and stepping behind the changing screen. Only once her life did Kagome ever remember leaving the village –after her mother died. She had gone to a larger city with Jennis and Cylna for their son's fifth birthday. The women there wore brightly colored dresses, or skirts with matching blouses. Out in the country, the women wore clothing not too unlike men's wear, and that made her feel thoroughly masculine. Both men and women wore pants made of animal hide (which she was just now yanking on) and tank tops made the same way, though in the summer months the men usually wore not tops at all. 

            Kagome pulled on the animal hide tank top and walked out from behind the screen, running fingers through her hair in an attempt to rid herself of bed head. Abruptly she tossed her nightgown on her bed and jogged out of the cabin toward the village to find Sango. Kagome figured, from the way her friend had talked of the monk last night, she was probably with him. Sure enough, Kagome found Sango and the monk eating rice balls under the shade of an oak, chatting pleasantly away.

            "Here you are, Sango," Kagome yelled when she was within hearing distance.

            Sango turned when Kagome spoke, a large smile crossing her face. "Hello."

            In return Kagome grinned, offering her hand to the monk: "My name is Kagome."

            "Nice to meet you, Kagome. I am called Miroku, humble servant of the people."

            "Humble my ass," Sango murmured.

            "What was that my dear Sango?" Miroku inquired.

            Suddenly the stiff crack of skin striking skin shot out through the air and Kagome cringed at the bright red hand print on Miroku's face. The monk had pure ecstasy glinting in his eyes as he sighed dreamily, clutching the injured side of his face as if it were a dear trinket.

            "Lecher!" Sango spat.

            Miroku let his euphoric expression fade into calmness as he turned to regard Sango. After a few moments a grim grin spread across his lips, showing a little of his white teeth. "Your beauty drives me to lechery, so I apologize. Could you bring yourself to forgive a poor soul like I. I am a cursed, lonely man who just wants someone to care," he sniffed as if crying.

            "Well," Sango considered his words, "I suppose I could forgive."

            "Oh thank you Sango," Miroku exclaimed, threw his arms around Sango, and it seemed, started to cry.

            In fear, Sango looked up at Kagome who shrugged. Hesitantly, Sango patted his back as Miroku continued to sob into her shoulder. Eventually, Miroku stopped crying and sat up, though is eyes were curiously _not_ red.

            "Do worry about me that much?" Miroku asked as he took both of Sango's hands into his larger ones. Not waiting for a response, Miroku kept talking. "If you are concerned, could you do me a favor?"

            "Uh, I suppose-"

            "Would you bare me a son?" Miroku questioned seriously.

            His answer was an even harder slap on his cheek and the stiff, retreating back of Sango. _And to think Sango was practically declaring her love for him last night, Kagome snorted. Quickly, she shot a sympathetic, yet warring glance at the lecherous monk, and then walked into the village. She figured it best to leave Sango alone for the time being. Kagome continued into the village until she reached the small Town Square and spotted a piece of parchment nailed to an old oak tree. Curiosity took over Kagome's brain as she scampered to read the paper. It was written in a neat scrawl which meant someone from around here did not write it; people in the village were far too uneducated to write fancy. The parchment read:_

**_The royal lands of Hathar are in the midst of war._**

**_For three years have the Hatharans struggled to keep the Uranin kingdom at bay and are in dire need of assistance._**

**_If any warrior with sword skill, excellent archery eye, or feel of magic desires combat please come to the city of Neerot on the Fourth day of the month of September to be evaluated as a fighter worthy of Hathar._**

**_From Neerot, those chosen will sail out on the Sixth of September to the Hathar capital city, Mythora._**

**_Thank you for your time,_**

**_King Dion of Hathar_**

            It seemed to Kagome this plea for help was written especially for her as a way to escape the provincial life she had been living. Also she was the village's best archer so being accepted as a recruit in Neerot would be an absolute. At that moment, Kagome decided to tell Sango since she was sure her usage of a different weapon would surely turn some heads. 

            "What are you reading this for?" asked a familiar voice.

            "Horaku!" Kagome started. He always had a way of sneaking up on people. "Have you read this?"

            He nodded halfheartedly and turned his body toward her, "You aren't thinking of going, are you? This is a war. People die or get severely mangled or captured by the enemy and tortured. Why would anyone want that?"  
            "Always a pacifist," Kagome snorted. "This notice just sparked something, like _I was meant to read it and respond to its call. You know for as long as I could walk and run that I've wanted to leave here. I know that I will miss it, but I want to get out and discover things. Everyone in these parts knows I'm not from around here, so I'd like to take this chance and maybe find out where I'm from."_

            "You are serious?"

            "Most definitely."

            "Then," Horaku closed his eyes and his face took on the impression of a pained old man, "I suppose I'll have to go with you. You can't very well travel by yourself, huh?"

            "Truly? You would leave with me."

            "To protect you, if nothing else," Horaku let out a short laugh as Kagome hugged him.

            "It's stupid, I know, but it means a lot to me."

            "We should get ready soon. The fourth is less than a week away."

            Kagome shook her head in response and pulled Horaku toward the archery range to practice. They would do this for the next week.

*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******************

_Midoki__Palace___

_The Demon __kingdom__ of Yogo_

_Sixth of September_

"I don't understand, Father, why I have to go!" raged the youngest prince. "Sesshoumaru is the oldest and so don't you think this diplomatic crap should be handled by him if _you can't do it."_

The King of Yogo, Inuki, rubbed his temples in frustration. "You, son, are well aware Sesshoumaru is still on his honeymoon with Rin, and so is not able to go."

Inuyasha grunted and threw himself in a bright red armchair across from his father. His face was contorted into a mix of frown and pout, though his body was clearly showing the frown was merely a show, for his arms were crossed in a childish display of 'I don't wanna do it!'.

"Feh! Fine I'll do it, if it would get you off my back," Inuyasha mumbled and stalked out of the room.

Inuki remained in his chair, silently counting to three, and twiddling his fingers. When he reached three, Inuyasha's dog-eared head peeked around the door frame with a sheepish grin on his face.

"So… Uh… What exactly am I doing?"

"Come in here and sit down, then I'll explain," Inuki gesticulated at the red armchair Inuyasha had so grudgingly stood up from seconds before. 

Inuyasha did as he was told with out incident, and this time lightly sat down, his full attention on his father.

"You will be going to the kingdom of Hathar as a stand-in for me. The king there had asked for the aid of the demons a few months ago –well, actually he pleaded," Inuki's visage then took on a proud smirk but it soon disappeared when he saw the exasperated look on his son's face. "Anyway, the war situation between Hathar and Uranin has taken a wide turn in the Uranin favor, and I'd rather they not come out on top of this war. So, you will-"

"Evaluate their situation and see if our help would benefit us in any way or at least keep the Uranins down for a while, right? I'll be leaving tomorrow, I'm guessing," Inuyasha interrupted.

Inuki could not help but let a proud smile cross his usually tight pressed lips. On more than one occasion, Inuyasha had been able to sort out the situation before even being told it, which was definitely more then his older brother could do. Even though Inuki loved both his sons equally, sometimes Inuyasha outshone his brother in military and ruling abilities; though Sesshoumaru had years of experience over his younger sibling. For the past few years, Inuki had been seriously considering giving the kingdom to Inuyasha when he passed on instead of the Sesshoumaru. But there were things that made him _not finalize that thought. One being Inuyasha is half inu youkai, and not too many (both human and youkai) would take him seriously or trust in his ruling capabilities. Inuki, though, had figured a way to get people to trust his youngest son. He would use Inuyasha as a type of diplomat or stand-in (on some occasions like the one at hand) to get people of other kingdoms to trust in him. The last time, Inuki had sent Inuyasha as a diplomat to the country of Girth, the queen there had sent back a letter to him, telling him how convincing Inuyasha had been and how he'd make a fine ruler. Inuki was very proud._

"Yes, Inuyasha, that's exactly it."

"Figures," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "You don't want me to get involved?"

"I'd rather you not. This –I suppose you could call it mission- is just as you said: an evaluation. If combat strikes your interest while there, you'll just have to hold back and wait."

"That's fine," Inuyasha nodded in consent. "Is that all?"

"For now, I suppose," Inuki narrowed his eyes in thought. "King Dion does not know you are going in my place, so don't be too alarmed if he does not know you," he looked out the window and couldn't help but be startled at how dark it had gotten so fast. "It's late, Inuyasha. I'm going to retire."

"Of course. Good night, father," Inuyasha bowed and left the room.

He took the first left hallway he came to and slowed his walk to a gait, then slowing down completely to look out one of the windows. The sky was completely black with no stars which suggested that clouds coated the sky. Inuyasha sniffed at the breeze that flowed in through the open window. Using his strong demon sense of smell, he picked up the scent of rain and flowers from the garden below. Often as a child, on sunny summer afternoons, he would run through the gardens, chasing butterflies and other insects while his mother would laugh kindly at his childish antics and tend to the flowers. Now, he was the only one who took care of the garden. It took him a couple summers to figure out the way gardens worked, but he managed. 

Inuyasha pushed himself away from the window and continued down the hallway past tapestries of demons fighting humans or dragons. At the end of the hallway was his room. As soon as he entered, he fell face down onto the bed, sleeping the second his head hit the blankets.

Well there you have it people! I finally introduced everybody's favorite hanyou: Inuyasha!!!!!!!!! *crazy fan girls can be heard screaming loudly in the background* As well as Sango and Miroku. Don't worry, though. Next chapter things will start tying together. Inuyasha and Kagome will meet either in the next chapter or the one after that. Let's make it a vote:

**Okay. Here's goes it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vote for:**

            Inuyasha and Kagome meet next chapter (chapter 3)

                                    Or

            Inuyasha and Kagome meet in the fourth chapter

 Oh! And if anyone has any suggestions on how to introduce Shippou and/or Naraku, I love to hear them. I'm really not sure how to incorporate them into the storyline. 

Well, thanks for reading my fic and maybe I'll hear from you *hint hint review button* I'm sorry I've done my daily pestering!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buh bye!!!!!!!!!!!!

-** Happy Youkai ^_^**

****


	3. Boy Meets Girl

            Well here we are, back for chappie 3, eh? Yup. Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers: Geminidragon, loozer-09, Moonlight Shadow, and Shadow Wraith. Your reviews were awesome, as well as your suggestions on introducing Shippou and Naraku. And thanks for voting on when to have Kagome and Inuyasha meet. All of you voted for them to meet in this chapter so I'll give y'all what you want. Don't worry, I wanted it too! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Inuyasha or any of the characters. Other, more fortunate people do. Aren't you envious? I am………………………………………………………………………………………..
    
    A man walks down the street
    
    It's a street in a strange world
    
    Maybe it's the third world
    
    Maybe it's his first time around
    
    He doesn't speak the language
    
    He holds no currency
    
    He is a foreign man
    
    He is surrounded by the sound
    
    The sound
    
    Cattle in the marketplace
    
    Scatterlings and orphanages
    
    He looks around, around
    
    He sees angels in the architecture
    
    Spinning in infinity
    
    -_You Can Call Me Al; Paul Simon (borrowed from Lyricsfreak.com)___

            It was dawn. A light mist settled languidly on the damp docks, blocking any view one might have of the ocean. The smell of decaying seaweed and salt wafted off the water and into the noses of any standing on the docks. At this hour, not too many youkai were working or even up, so King Inuki took advantage of that and decide it was the time for his son's departure. 

            At the moment, he and Inuyasha were watching a crew consisting of wolf demons make any last minute adjustments to the ship. The ship Inuyasha would sail on to Mythora. Inuyasha held himself up, but was having quite the time of it with sleep yanking at his eyes. 

            Noticing this, the King chuckled lightly to himself which earned a questioning glance from Inuyasha. "Will you make it, boy?"

            "Yes," Inuyasha said while stifling a yawn. "I'm just waiting until I'm on the boat, then I'll sleep."

            "Not surprising," King Inuki murmured. "I trust you'll be alright in Mythora. You should know it will be different than Girth, and even more opposite of Yogo. Watch yourself carefully."

            "If that's what you want."

            "Inuyasha, you know full well I will worry about your well being," he paused. "I know it sounds strange, coming from me, but your mother is dead so who else will be concerned."

             Inuyasha laughed shortly and faced his father, "Sesshoumaru would." 

            King Inuki instantly snickered at the thought of his older, seemingly emotionless son fussing over Inuyasha and responded sarcastically, "Right, he would."

            "Papa?" Inuyasha whispered while surprising himself greatly. He hadn't called his father "Papa" since his mother passed away. "Do you think I'll do alright? For some reason I feel as if my going is the end of something and the beginning of other things."

            "Yes you will be fine," Inuki lightly griped Inuyasha's shoulder. "You always have, so I think now would be no different. But, I know what you mean about the strange sensation, and so I need to tell you something. Not even your brother knows it," King Inuki tried his hardest to suppress a smile. "Actually, it's about Sesshoumaru. I think I should speak to him of it when he gets back."

            "What is it?"

            "Well, you know that your mother, Nelik, was not my first wife. Sesshoumaru's mother was my first and my betrothed, though not too many know that. She kept to herself, hardly ever leaving the Midoki palace and rarely speaking to the servants. It took me years to figure out her mood and need of seclusion, but the answer came. You see, she loved another but was my intended," Inuki stopped to see if Inuyasha had kept up with him. Upon seeing his father's look, Inuyasha nodded for the king to continue. "So, I let her see her lover as often as she wanted if it would please her.  It did, and one day she came to me with the news she was pregnant, and obviously the young demon was not mine. Months later Sesshoumaru was born under my name because my wife had passed away during labor. The main reason for me telling you this is-"

            "Your Majesty, the ship is ready to set sail," one of the wolf demon crew members shouted.

            King Inuki waved his hand in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Where was I? Oh yes! Why I'm telling you this is that Sesshoumaru isn't really my son and so not really the rightful heir to the kingdom. Truthfully, his mother was a neko youkai as was her lover. Sesshoumaru is completely cat youkai, which is why he does not have dog ears," Inuki finished as he wiggled his perky, white dog ears.

            "I never thought of that! Heck, I believed his was just born with a defect," Inuyasha exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru… He'll be so angry."

            "Yes, well I would like it if _I_ was the one to tell him and not you."

            "I wouldn't dream of telling him since I don't have a death wish."

            "Just as well…" the King trailed off, looking out to the ocean.

            From around his waist, Inuki untied a sword sheath and held it out in front of him. "This is my sword, Inuyasha, as you well know. It's called Tetsusaiga. My father gave this to me when I was eighteen; your age and so I want you to have it. It is your birthright."

            Inuyasha took the sword from the sheath and looked it carefully over. At first glance, it appeared as a useless sword with its numerous scratches and gouges, but when the right person used it, it transforms into a giant fang-sword. 

            "I… Thank you," Inuyasha bowed and put the sword back in its sheath. 

            "Of course," Inuki nodded and lowered his voice, "I knew you would appreciate it. Time to go, eh?"

            "Yes..." Inuyasha trailed off and smiled at his father before allowing his feet to carry him onto the ship. 

            With one last grin and whole-hearted wave to his father, Inuyasha retreated to the bowls of the ship to sleep in his quarters. His room abroad the ship was tiny in comparison to the one in the palace, but homier. A four poster bed sat in the middle with navy blue sheets, which, he assumed, was nailed to the floor to keep it from moving. On the far end of the room is a cheery wood desk with rolled maps and documents strewn along its surface and in its cubbies. The walls had tapestries of the royal family crest: a transformed inu youkai howling with a silver full moon set behind it. Inuyasha had always loved looking at the crest and the dog upon it, for he knew such a state was beyond his abilities. As a hanyou, he could not become a large inu, but could fall into a trance of sorts that let his true youkai self out. This form is extremely dangerous for any hanyou because the youkai blood caused too much distress to a body not made for it. 

            He had experienced that trance once and was both terrified and impressed with it. Strength and speed like he had never possessed previously were in his grasp, and the nearly insatiable desire to kill, mutilate, destroy…

            Inuyasha shuddered at the memory of all that. As much as he felt in control of his needs during such a state, he knew he was a slave to instincts and wished not to be ever again. 

            "Excuse me, your highness," a tiny voice interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts.

            He turned around to be startled with the sight of a young kitsune youkai; no older seven. From appearance, Inuyasha assumed the new youkai was a male, especially with the certain way he smelt. Male and female youkais don't share the same smell. The little youkai was wearing a frock of deep blue –the royal family color- made of velvet with a black waist band with the royal crest on it. His rusty colored hair was pulled back into a hunter green bow, and his dark greens eyes not meeting his but focusing a notch in the wooden floor.

            "Yeah," Inuyasha responded casually after surveying the kitsune.

            "My name is Shippou, sir. It was the King's wish that you have a traveling companion since Lord Miroku is away right now," Shippou spoke, still not looking up at Inuyasha.

            "So…" Inuyasha snorted and kneeled down to Shippou's level, "A _child is to be my traveling companion?"_

            "Child!" Shippou immediately looked up, his eyes flaming.

            "Yes, you are."

            "Well… You're," Shippou fumed, trying to come up with something to enrage the prince. "You're old and I've heard to have a bad temper."

            With Shippou's last comment, Inuyasha's mood instantly darkened. _I do not have a bad temper, he thought angrily. Reaching over Inuyasha picked the kitsune up by his tail, flinching at the squeals Shippou emitted. _

            "Okay, where do you come off calling me old? And I _do not_ have a bad temper, you impudent whelp!" Inuyasha hissed.

            "Tch! Yeah you do," Shippou spat. He regretted saying that, for Inuyasha's fists contacted his head numerous times. "Waah! Someone help me."

            Above deck, the wolf youkai crew could hear Shippou's pleas for help and Inuyasha's maniacal laughter. Two particular crew members stood above the stairway that led below deck, shaking their heads. 

            "The Prince is very immature," one piped up. His name is Sadvo.

            "I agree. To pick a fight with a seven-year-old kitsune…" the second wolf youkai by the name of Tivee sighed. "And _he's_ supposed to be Inuki's successor? All I can say is wow. Just wow."

            "He you two, get to work!" yelled the captain from the stern of the ship.

            "Jeez," Sadvo mumbled at the same time Tivee said, "Oh boy!"

************************************************************************

            "Alright people", yelled General Loki of the Hathar army to the people who had responded to King Dion's call to arms. "You are all here either by choice or by accident. Either way, you are serving the Hathar army and so must act accordingly or you will be punished…"

            Kagome rolled her eyes and stopped paying attention to General Loki and his threats. Ever since she got here –that was three days ago- she was forced to listen to basically the same speech from four different generals. She did not want to pay attention to _this_ one. For some reason, General Loki struck her as the type of man who one would intentionally ignore. He is quite tall with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and a few wisps framing his face. From beneath bangs that reached well past his hard, straight cheekbones, steel grey eyes peek out and rested on everyone in the audience at one point. When those eyes met hers, Kagome shivered and let her mind settle back on his voice.

            "-And so I assume you all are archers or think you are something along those lines. Our First Archer Division has been formed months ago and is ready for the fierce combat ahead. You all are going to be our Second Archer Division. Your roll will be to back the First Division. Once I am done speaking with you, we will start a tournament. The purpose is to determine which the best among you is. The winner will be leader of the Second Division and will be presented to King Dion along with other Division leaders and his Royal Highness's guests."

            _Oh great, Kagome groaned as General Loki paused and gesticulated to a woman on his left. She looked on the crowd as if they were worms with her nearly black eyes. Tied back with a white bow was her hair in the fashion of a priestess, as was her clothing of that rank. Kagome could not help but tense when she realized how much the woman resembled her._

            "This is Lady Kikyo, younger sister of the King and leader of the First Archer Division. Whoever out of all you wins the tournament will share a barrack with her. To do so is a great honor, and so you should all strive to win. That is all, let the tournament begin."

            With that, the crowd of close to five hundred people began to assemble in lines of six. Everyone took their turn in shooting an arrow into a bull's-eye. If they missed, they returned to their barrack, and if they made it, they were to stay. When it was Kagome's turn to shoot, she could hardly help but snicker at how inexperienced some of the people were in comparison to her. _Stop thinking like that, Kagome scolded herself and cleared her mind to shoot. _Here we go_, she thought as she let her arrow fly, sticking right in the bulls-eye._

            After an hour there were only four competitors left: herself, two men called Nallik and Sallick, and another woman by the name of Gense. The four of them took their positions fifty yards from a target. They went down the line with shooting, each hoping the others would miss and they would be the Second Division leader. Honestly, none of them cared about Lady Kikyo; especially with the dirty looks she flashed them all.

            Finally it got down to Kagome and Sallick. Nallik and Gense had buckled and neither had come close to hitting the bulls-eye, which earned them shrill and ill-intended laughter from Kikyo. Sallick looked over at Kagome and winked as he let his arrow fly. Kagome snickered at his expression when he realized his completely missed the target and pinned a tree.

            "You're the last one," Lady Kikyo spoke, her face contorted in a sneer. "Do hurry up so we can leave."

            Kagome nodded and smiled as sarcastically as she could manage at the Lady. She inhaled deeply, keeping her eye on the red circle of the target. That's where she wanted her arrow to land; it would land there. She let her arrow go.

            As soon as the arrow passed away from her fingers, Kagome closed her eyes and hoped for the best. 

            "You," the General spoke, "I never would have guessed."  
            Apprehensively, Kagome opened her eyes to look at the target. Her arrow rested dead center. 

            "Wow," Kagome breathed.

            "I have to agree with you General Loki," said a voice that she had not heard before.

            Kagome spun around to see who it was that spoke. She assumed it was the new man. He had long, silver hair which flowed almost elegantly over his shoulders and down his back. Bright gold eyes rested on her slight frame that held many emotions, but none she could read clearly. What she noticed most about him were the dog ears perched atop his head. 

            "Ah, Your Highness," General Loki bowed and Kikyo followed suite. 

            Assuming it would be the politest course of action, Kagome too bowed, though never let her eyes off his handsome face. 

            "So this wench you are going to trust with a whole archer division?" the Royal… whatever asked.

            _Wench, Kagome screamed in her mind and stood up. She could have sworn she felt steam pouring out of her ears. "Who are you to call me wench?" Kagome raged and marched right up to him._

            Surprise crossed his features because, Kagome assumed, no one had ever gotten in his face before. _Tch__. Royalty…_

"I am Prince Inuyasha of the Kingdom of Yogo and who are _you to question… uh… What I call you?"_

            "I don't care who you are," Kagome pointed a finger in his face.

            "Listen _wench," Inuyasha scowled, "I have spent the last two days on a ship with a seven-year-old pain in the ass and I don't want to take my frustration out on a weakling like you."_

            "Why not?" Kagome laughed. "Afraid I might retaliate?"

            "No I'm not!" Inuyasha shouted.

            "Yes."

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "No."

            "No," Kagome smiled mock-sweetly.

            "Yes, and that's final!"

            "Well," Kagome faked consideration. _He fell for it. What a dolt!_ "Alright, I suppose it's final."

            And with that, Kagome trotted off to tell Sango –she had come along mostly because Miroku said he was coming to Mythora- and Horaku. 

            "Wait!" Inuyasha shouted after her, realizing she tricked him into agreeing with her. "It's not final, you know. Come back!"

            "Prince Inuyasha," General Loki coughed. Inuyasha turned to regard the General. "You will be able talk to her at the ball tomorrow night since she is the leader of the Second Division."

            "W-why would I want to talk to t-that wench!?" Inuyasha stuttered. "She's just a stupid girl who doesn't know her place," Inuyasha stopped and crossed his arms. Just for effect, though. "And she's ugly."

            Inuyasha mentally started punching himself for the last sentence. _I think she's pretty…_

_************************************************************************_

_            "My lord?" he breathed._

_            "What is it?" the Lord responded._

_            "Inuki is not here. His hanyou son is here in his place and Dion is quite impressed with the boy-"_

_            "Your point, please," the Lord cut in._

_            "Do you think Inuki suspects?" he finished._

_            "If he didn't years ago he definitely won't now, so go through with the plan. Inuki won't suspect a thing and his eldest son is gone. If you fail, I'll personally kill you. Please keep that in mind."_

_            "Yes, my Lord," he bowed and left the room.   
            _

Well there you have it! Who are those two people at the end? And an evil plot against King Inuki? *gasp*  And I had Inu-chan and Kagome meet. How sweet! *tee hee*  Well, next chapter is the ball thingy and will Inuyasha and Kagome be civil towards each other? Probably not ^_^

Anywho, thank you for reading so far people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

C-YA next time…….. Hopefully ^_^


	4. The Preperations, The Ball, and INU EARS

          Wow! Chappie four already!!!!!!! I'm gonna do something a little different than in most chapters…

**I'm answering reviews of the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!**

          Yeah, I know it's nothing special, but I think it would be nice to do so for my reviewers that have stuck to this story from chapter one. Without their encouraging words, I'd be lucky to be writing a fourth installment of "Love and War". But I'm just answering reviews from last chapter… Yup ^_^. Well, here are those review responses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

          **loozer-09****: Thanks for the compliment on Shippou's appearance! I'm kind of debating on whether or not to include him in more chapters… Hmmmmm… And you wondered what's gonna happen at the ball…………….. You'll just have to wait and see. *tee hee* Don't worry, the ball is this chapter so you'll find out. I think it'll be sort of fluffy but not too much. I've gotta save it for later, right? ^_^**

          **Sweet Sad Jess: You wanted more, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**

          **Geminidragon****: To answer to your question about Inuyasha liking Kikyo first… That will definitely ****NOT happen. I **HATE** Kikyo with a red, hot, flaming passion so her and Inu-chan will not be getting together. INUYASHA AND KAGOME FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, that's a bit much but I hate Kikyo. What can I say, eh? ^_^**

          **Shadow Wraith: I agree: Inuyasha can be dense sometimes. Even in the show. Thanks for the compliment on the chapter. You said it was great. I feel loved!!!!!!!!!!! *tee hee* Anyway, Kikyo and Kagome sharing a room will be … eh… different, but I'll try not to include too much Kikyo in the story because she's a bitch and I hate her. Sorry if you like her even remotely. ^_^**

          **AnimeAngel0123: I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny! I enjoyed writing the scene when Kagome and Inuyasha met. I had been waiting to do it since the beginning of the fic. Oh! And that's okay about chapter 2. ^_^**

          **Big Fan: I'm glad you thought that the fic is interesting. I try not to get too boring with the stuff. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. But here I am, with chapter 4. I hope you like it! **

          **MysticDreamer: I'm glad you liked the story. Really, really liked the story! ^_^ I feel so loved w/ everyone's responses. Well, here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

Well, that's all the reviews. Thank you all for taking time to read the story. Now, onward with the fic!!!!! I hope you all like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the anime "Inuyasha".

"What we call the beginning is often the end.

And to make an end is to make a beginning. 

The end is where we start from."   
-_T. S. Eliot, "Four Quartets"_

I'm gonna do my kind of dancin' with a great partner,

Who's not only a terrific dancer -- somebody who's taught me

That there are people willing to stand up for other people

No matter what it costs them -- somebody who's taught me 

About the kind of person I wanna be.

-_Patrick Swayze as Johnny Castle; "Dirty Dancing" (borrowed from )****_

****

If I can't dance, I don't want to be part of your revolution.

-_Emma Goldman (borrowed from )_

************************************************************************

        "So," Kikyo snorted, "you and I are to share a barrack."

            Timidly, Kagome nodded in response and absentmindedly smoothed the cheep blanket down on her bed. She did _not_ want to be in the same room as Kikyo. Even the night before, Kikyo had sneered and insulted her in more ways than one. The most common attack at her dignity is the fact she came from the country. And Kagome, as outspoken as she is around people she knows, could not bring herself to insult Kikyo back.

            "Are you in there?" Kikyo laughed. "You have not said much since you got here. I am curious if you country upbringing prohibits you from understanding what I am saying. Does it?"

            "No, I understand what you're saying," Kagome murmured.

            "That's surprising."  
            Just as Kagome was going to respond timidly, a solid knock sounded across the room from the door. Whoever it was knocked again and Kikyo shot Kagome a look that basically said 'You get it'. Kagome nodded meekly and dashed across the room, throwing the door open. On the other side was a man dressed in the Mythoran Guard uniform, except that he had a black cloak draped down his back.

            Upon seeing Kagome open the door, his expression transformed from annoyed to surprised. "Is this the residence of Lady Kikyo and Miss Kagome?"

            "Yes," Kikyo pushed Kagome back, sending her a hard glare, "this is my residence."

            "King Dion requests you ladies to be fitted for the appropriate uniforms for tonight."

            "Alright," Kikyo nodded, "where am I to go to get fitted?"

            "The Palace," the guard straightened. "From there, someone will direct you."

            With that, Kikyo closed the door –not even saying 'Good-bye' or 'Thank you'- and whirled around to face Kagome. "It seems we are needed."

            "That it does," Kagome agreed.

            Kikyo sneered, opened the door, and walked out without so much of a backward glance at Kagome to see if she followed. For a few moments, Kagome glared at the red and white garbed woman as she ambled across the barrack lots. Kagome wished that she go back to yesterday and somehow warn herself about winning and what the end result would be like. Of course she knew time travel is not possible so, with an agitated sigh, Kagome trudged after Kikyo, and closed the door. 

            The barrack lots –the location that her dwelling is- looked like a mud field after the previous night's rain. The dirt ground had been pelted with thousands of raindrops which turned it into a disgusting, muddy soup that flies and mosquitoes swarmed around. Kagome jumped and tip-toed around mud puddles and potholes, and anyone who happened to look out their window would think her to be playing hop scotch.

 The barracks themselves appeared relatively untouched from the storm –it had only rained with hardly any wind. Basically, the barracks were simple log cabins built of cheep wood that could house up to twenty soldiers at a time. They were constructed to only stand at ten feet, but stretch for at least twenty feet. And despite the fact she had to live with Kikyo, Kagome was quite glad that the Division Leader's barracks outwardly appeared to have had more effort put into their construction as well as being much smaller than the regular barracks.

After five minutes of scuttling through the barrack lots, Kagome finally made it to the base of a steep and grassy hill. On the top of the hill the Palace is situated. Only briefly had Kagome seen the palace and was quite impressed by it. By what General Loki had told her about it the day before, the Palace has two walls –a outer and inner wall- to protect against enemy siege. The outer wall, Kagome guessed, had to be at least ten feet thick and fifty feet high; it was meant to protect the castle from most enemies. The inner wall is much thinner and not as tall, but meant to be decorative because of the gardens kept just inside it. 

Minutes of stumbling on thick patches of grass and hidden tree roots resulted in Kagome making it to the top of the hill. Kagome clutched at her abdomen, breathing heavily, for she had ran up the hill. She found herself at the back entrance to the Palace which is a metal bar gate manned by many soldiers that lead into the space between the two palace walls. Kikyo stood outside of the outer gate, conversing mildly with a soldier; for what reason, Kagome could only guess. Sucking in a deep breath, Kagome crossed the green lawn to the gate, and ducked inside; hoping that Kikyo and the soldiers would pay her no mind.

Her wish, she sighed, had been granted when Kikyo did not so much as snort disdainfully when she passed. Kagome let out the breath she had taken in moments before with a large gasp for more air soon following. Now, she found herself between the two walls which are basically servant houses that greatly resembled the haphazard barracks. Looking up, Kagome could see the top few stories of the palace over the inner wall and was greatly impressed with the architecture. 

Just then, a man dressed in bright turquoise robes and simple frock trimmed in gold, approached her with a large smile. "You must be Miss Kagome."

Kagome, in response nodded, thoroughly engrossed in the man's hair: it is blonde. She had never seen blonde hair before.

"Well my name is Smithy," he smiled once again, but more broadly than before and extended his hand. Kagome returned the gesture, and they shook hands. "Is the Lady Kikyo with you or do you know where she is?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded and resisted all urges to run from the strange man –not because she did not trust him, but because of how familiar he seemed to act with her, "she is over at the outer wall gate talking to some soldier."

"Ah…" Smithy knuckled his forehead. "It's just as well. Getting your uniform fitted should be easier than doing hers. You know," he gesticulated for Kagome to come closer and he lowered his voice, "Lady Kikyo runs around the barracks and anything under the King like _she's_ the on in charge. Heh! It will take _forever_ to get her measurements simply because she'll fuss about everything. You won't fuss, will you? It would make my job just that much easier if you don't."

"I won't."

"Phew!" Smithy exclaimed in relief. "That's good. I suppose we should get started, eh? It's only five or so hours until the ball," he grinned once again and offered his arm to Kagome. "Shall we?"

Kagome could not help but beam back and looped her arm in his.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"She sounds like your type," Miroku mumbled in response to Inuyasha's rants.

Ever since yesterday afternoon, Inuyasha had fumed about some archer who was brave enough to insult his intelligence. At first Miroku laughed, now, many hours later, he did _not_ want to hear any more of it. Though he did wonder if this Kagome was the same person his wonderful Sango had introduced to him about a week ago…

"Earth to Miroku! Might your brain cells be on vacation right now?" Inuyasha raged after trying to get his friend's attention for the past few moments.

Miroku coughed in an attempt to collect his "houshi" composure. "I was merely _thinking_ on what you said about this Kagome-archer-woman. I might have met her."

"Really?!" Inuyasha jumped up from the couch he had been lounging on. "Uh… I mean… Really?"

"Yes," Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's effort on covering up his enthusiasm. He _knew_ Inuyasha is interested in Kagome. "But, at the most, I said a sentence to her. I thought she was-"

"What!?" Inuyasha asked, all the while inches from the houshi's face.

"She seemed nice, but way too nice for you since you go for the easy, wild ones."

"Easy and wild… Since when have we been talking about your preferences for women?"

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat, shooting Inuyasha a hard glare.

"I'm not apologizing," Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked toward the door. "It's true."

"Right," Miroku murmured and looked out the window on the far end of the room. The sky outside was completely dark and stars and moons reigned the night.

"It's time to go, do you think?"

"Yes," Miroku exhaled in relief. He was certain the next words out of the hanyou's mouth would be angry.

"Do I look okay? I know it's weird asking, but do I?" Inuyasha asked while lifting his arms partially and letting them flop down to hit his sides.

Inuyasha wore a pair dark blue pants and matching poet's shirt with a jacket that had the Yogo royal family seal sewed on it. As Miroku let his eyes run a cursory course over Inuyasha's outfit, he cocked his head to the side in consideration.

"Yeah, sure. Me?" Miroku inquired, lightly pulling on his pants. The only difference between his outfit and Inuyasha's is the shirt he wore is white, not dark blue.

"You look horrible," Inuyasha smirked and darted out the door before Miroku could say or do anything.

Inuyasha lightly jogged down the stone block corridors that had un-paned windows and allowed no one to feel any warmth from the building itself. He greatly missed home because of the building. For some reason this palace reminded him of cold dungeons and his home in Yogo seemed greatly inviting. Soon Inuyasha came to a wooden door that even if he didn't have his youkai hearing, he could tell that numerous people were on the other side of it. Sheepishly and as inconspicuously as he could manage, Inuyasha opened the door –just enough, though, so he could see on the other side- and inhaled sharply. The sight that greeted him were many people wearing endless amounts of colors and styles twirling on the dance floor to a lively waltz played by a tiny orchestra on the opposite side of the room. Inuyasha opened the door even wider and slipped through, hoping nobody noticed. When the people closest to him did not so much as shoot him a questioning glance, he knew his secretive measures were not in vain.

He inhaled once again and meandered through the swarm of people circling the dance floor, all the while taking in his surroundings. The room itself looked very old. It appeared to almost be carved out of a pure marble cave with all the columns on the outward edge of the dance floor. The dance floor itself he could not see, simply because he was too far back and there were too many people in front of him. Inuyasha ignored that and continued to examine the room. On the far end of the room, Inuyasha could see the entire wall up was not a wall at all but thirty –if not more- panes of glass that had thick gold metal worked in between the all the windows. 

"Very nice," Inuyasha whispered to no one in particular.

"There are many things in this room that could be called nice," said a woman approaching him.

At first Inuyasha thought it was Kagome, but that guess was soon dashed when he carefully looked at the face. "Lady Kikyo… It is good to see you," he lied. In all honesty, he hardly knew the woman.

"And you as well," Kikyo smiled with a small curtsey. Inuyasha could not help but notice how warm her smile seemed, but how cold her eyes shone and voice rang. "My older brother Dion did quite well with this party, wouldn't you say?" 

"I have hardly been here five minutes, so I could not tell you my honest opinion on it. Also I was not aware King Dion is your brother," Inuyasha blinked. Kikyo was starting to get on his nerves with her chilly detachment from emotion. She seemed like a robot in human skin, not able to express emotion. But he could not get over how she looked like a cranky Kagome…

"Yes. Not too many people know that because of my miko upbringing."

"Uh huh," Inuyasha responded. Not too far from his current position Inuyasha could see a woman. He recognized her from the previous day when Miroku dragged him to the barrack lots to introduce her. If his memory served him correctly, her name is Sango. At least he would have _someone_ other than the monotone Kikyo to talk to.

"Hey Kikyo, would you excuse me?" he asked and hurried away with out her consent, all the while mentally asking himself why he requested her release of him. 

"Sango," Inuyasha called when he came up behind her.

Immediately she spun around and smiled politely at him. He thought her uniform to be strange, but he never understood women and fashion anyway. She wore the uniform of a Division Leader which included a plain black skirt that fell down to the ankles and meet black army boots. Her top consisted of a rather masculine looking long-sleeved button up shirt in forest green with a brown vest over it, complete with the Hathar coat of arms sewed on and a pin that signified her division: the Third Soldier Division. All in all, the uniform was truly horrendous. 

"I had to get away from…" Inuyasha trailed off and pointed behind him to Kikyo. 

"I completely understand. From what Kagome told me yesterday she's horrible," Sango nodded. "And speaking of Kagome, she is looking for you. I'm assuming it's about your meeting yesterday. Anyway, she is outside in the gardens thinking that perhaps you were there."

"Thank you, I'll try and find her."

*********************************************************************************

"Where is he?" Kagome grunted as she turned the corner of one of the garden hedges. She cursed herself for searching out Inuyasha in the Maze Garden. Not once had she thought "The garden _is_ a maze" when making her decision to start her hunt here. 

"I'm never going to get out of here," she whined, heavily plunked down onto the pavement beneath her, and leaned against one of the twelve foot tall bushes. 

She looked up at the sky and could have sworn she saw a shooting star amongst the field of stationary stars. Just then, another star streaked across the sky, making Kagome's heart flutter for unknown reasons. Then she remembered: as a child, she and Horaku would sit on the edge of town at night and watch the stars. Each of them hoped to catch a glimpse of a shooting star to make a wish on. 

Kagome whimpered and shifted her weight. Thinking of Horaku made her feel homesick, so she tried very hard not to do so. When she, Sango, and Horaku went to Neerot to be evaluated as worthy of the Hathar army, he had not passed and so returned home, or so she thought. Horaku had stupidly stowed away on the ship they took to Mythora and was caught. He received a brutal beating for being a stow-away and was almost thrown off the ship if General Loki had not intervened. After that dreadful incident, the General took a liking to Horaku and put him in his Division. She had not seen Horaku yet.

"I wish someone would find me," Kagome whispered and rubbed her arms, cursing when the rough fabric of the forest green shirt chafed her arms. Just then, Kagome felt a heavy, welcoming wave of sleep rush over her body, "Boy am I tired."

She closed her eyes and let the music from the ball lull her to sleep.

"Kagome wake up!" she felt a pair of strong arms grip her shoulders.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes to be greeted by a pair of brilliant gold eyes that held concern and something else she could not read. She inhaled sharply and sat up when he removed his hands from her. Instantly she recognized him as Inuyasha; Prince Inuyasha, to be correct.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

Kagome shook her head and furiously rubbed sleep from her eyes. "I can't believe I feel asleep out here!"

"If you're really tired, you can fall asleep anywhere. At least that's the case with me," he smiled and offered his hand to pull her up.

She accepted and he yanked her up, trying not to grin back when she gave him an appreciative grin. Inuyasha sniffed at the air when a breeze flew by, but got a nose full of Kagome's scent. He noticed she smelled of lavender and vanilla, a pleasant combination. 

"I came out here to look for you," Kagome began after a few moments of awkward silence between them. Inuyasha nodded in response. "I wanted to apologize for my rudeness yesterday. I should not have talked to you in such a manner, your highness."

"You know, my friend Miroku, he thought it was quite hilarious."

"I'm sorry," Kagome bowed her head.

"Don't be," Inuyasha said and lifted her chin up with his right hand.

Her eyes sparkled in the light the stars and seven of the eighteen moons gave off, making her seem like the light came from the inside… Like an angel…

"Yes," Kagome breathed nervously. 

At that moment, Inuyasha wanted to kiss her. He felt stupid for thinking it, but her red lips looked so tempting and soft in the moonlight. They were open partially, beaconing him closer and to envelope them in his kiss. _I hardly know her!_, his mind screamed in protest and he removed his hand from her jaw.

"About yesterday," he waved nonchalantly, "it doesn't really matter, I guess. Yeah, forget about it."

"Okay. Um… If you don't mind me asking," Kagome shyly looked up at him, all the while wringing her hands. "Why do you have inu ears?"

"These?" he inquired, pointing to the white dog ears perched atop his head. "I thought it was obvious, but I guess you prove me wrong. I'm an inu youkai… Well not _actually_ a youkai. I'm an inu hanyou."

"Oh! I had no idea," Kagome exclaimed. "I've never really seen a demon before –let alone a half-demon- so I didn't know…" she lowered her gaze and stepped closer to him. When she glanced up again, her eyes were larger and sparkly. "Can I touch 'em?!"

"Heck no!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped away from Kagome.

"Why not?" Kagome pouted. "They're so kawaii!"

"The answer is no," Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Please?" Kagome moaned.

"It's still no."

"Please, please, please, please!"

"Will you quit your screeching?!" Inuyasha howled. "My hearing is much more acute than that of a human's so when you yell, it sounds like you're doing so in my ear."

"Sorry," Kagome squeaked. "Still, though, can I?"

"Would it get you to shut up?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Yes."

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled and bent over slightly so she would have better access to his ears.

Kagome reached out and touched one his ears. They had extremely soft white hair coating the back and even softer on the inside. She giggled when a low rumbling emerged from Inuyasha's chest. _He's purring. How adorable!_

"They are so kawaii!" Kagome squealed.

"_What_!" Inuyasha raged.

A man standing outside of the ballroom could hear Inuyasha's roar. 

*************************************************************************

_"Is it done?" the lord asked._

_"Yes, my lord. King Inuki is dead and soon both sons will return to Yogo. Will they need to be," he paused to find the right word, "terminated?"_

_"No. Inuki planned on having the hanyou brat take over. He'll send Yogo to hell without our help. Do not worry," the lord mumbled._

_"Thank you, my lord," he bowed and never felt the sword blade pass through his neck._

Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing the ending. Sorry that there isn't more Inuyasha/Kagome stuff going on, but I wanted to have small meetings between them at first then have them around each other later. So next chapter, there'll be more Inuyasha/Kagome stuff. Possibly a little Miroku/Sango stuff as well.

See you next time and thanks for reading this chapter. Don't forget to review. I'd love you all if you did ^_^

Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buh-bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	5. Introduction of the Bad Lord Guy

            Hiya people! You know, I don't know if any of you sent me reviews 'cause I haven't got any. I know I had gotten more than two reviews from chapter 4 (the ones I do have are from Shirro-77 and Shadow Wraith). I'm pretty sure that loozer-09 and Sweet Sad Jess sent me reviews 'cause I read them via email. Well, sorry you two that your reviews didn't show up. I don't know what's wrong. So, if you sent me a review and I never got it, I apologize. I have no idea why I received no reviews. Well, here's chapter five!

            Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the anime "Inuyasha".

"Everything has its wonders, even darkness and silence, and I learn whatever state I may be in, therein to be content." 

–_Hellen Keller_

"Fool," the lord whispered as his puppet's head fell to the rouge carpet with a dull thud. The pawn's body soon followed the head's example and too plunged to the floor. Thick, hot, red blood seeped from the stump of what remains of a neck like a mad river. The lord wrinkled his nose in disgust as the blood started collecting around his feet and wet the bottom of his dark purple robe.

With a snap of his fingers, a servant rushed in to dispose of the body. He vaguely remembered ever seeing the young servant boy, but was glad he was quick with getting rid of the puppet's corpse. Soon after the boy left, a woman entered with a pail of hot water and two dingy rags and began scrubbing at the carpet. Truthfully, he did not care if the blood remained on the rouge carpeting. It was one reason he had chosen the color to be on the floor of his "business" room. Blood won't show up much on rouge.

The lord stole one last glance at the woman servant and stalked out of his room. For many minutes he walked slowly through the hall of his palace, and when he came to a desolate door at the very back, he flung it open with his powers, and used them to close it behind him. This lone, wooden door leads to his room of solitude, his bedchamber. Every servant in the palace _knew_ they were not to enter for any reason, or suffer an agonizing death. Most servants were scared witless at the thought of death.

He sighed when reached his four poster bed and sat heavily on it. The comforter, too, was rouge like the carpeting in his business room, but was made of velvet. The walls had decorative fabric hangings of black fabric with blood red sewing on them of the Uranin coat of arms: a man stood between two trees with his right arm looking like a snake, his left looking like an axe, and both legs ending in lion's paws instead of feet. 

Standing up, the lord walked to the mirror at the far end of the room and stood in front of it, staring curiously at his face. He possessed dark red eyes that, at the moment looked angry, with the blue demon marking on his eyelids. To anyone who would not know better –which was surprisingly quite a large number- he appeared a full youkai. But as the saying goes "Appearances can be deceiving"; such is the case with him.

At one time, he was a human (just like every member of his _late _family) who was taken in by the promises of power, thus producing him. A half breed… A hanyou… 

_Naraku_…

Yes, Naraku. That was the demon born from the human lord of Uranin named Onigumo. He snorted at the recollection of his past (half) self. Naraku hated to think he was once a ningen, but no one else knew. If they did, he laughed, they kept the secret safe in death. 

Feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him, Naraku decided to give into it and sleep. He thought it strange that his body craved rest because youkai do not often require sleep. Naraku shook his head and began undressing himself. When the last of his robes fell limply to the ground, he turned around to examine a mark that had remained on his back even after his transformation. As a human, Onigumo had the secret mark of the Uranin royal family burned onto his back. A spider is the burn mark. Naraku hated it because it spoke of what he used to be, but he still made use of it. His creations possessed the mark as well to show they belonged to him. 

Naraku snorted and walked to a cabinet mounted on the wall over by the bed and pulled out a white sleeping robe. Just as pulled the robe over his head and gave it one last tug to be sure it covered him, Naraku felt a breeze rush through the room. He looked up to meet the eyes of one of his creations: Kagura. She looked at him hesitantly with her ruby red, pupil less eyes, and bowed slightly at the waist.

"Kagura," he spoke in light surprise. "What brings you here? I thought you were staying over night after collecting the boy."

"I was," she picked at her nails and sat down on the edge of the rouge bed, "but I decided to bring him here. He his with Kanna for the time being, so don't worry. I did everything as you told me."

"Really?" Naraku inquired. "The last time I gave you a mission you betrayed me. Then, as I was about to destroy you, you begged for me to give you another chance. This mission _was your other chance."_

"I did everything you told me!" Kagura shot up. "I killed him first then used the black orb you gave me to trap his soul to control his body. He is oblivious to everything other that what the beholder of the orb _allows_ him to feel or comprehend -a perfect puppet."

"What is he called? The vision did not tell me his name."

"Kohaku."

*******************************************************************

            "So, when you were two," Inuyasha said slowly, "you were separated from you mother?"

            "Exactly," Kagome nodded.

            For the past seemingly endless hours, she and Inuyasha sat in the Maze Garden talking about everything that happened in their life. Kagome had just finished telling the tale of how she lived before she stayed with Typha. She was surprised how intently Inuyasha listened to her every word as if she was telling an important secret. It kind of flattered her that he was so interested in what she had to say.

            Inuyasha shook his head in amazement. Never in his whole life had he heard of someone being purposely taken from a loved one -especially in Kagome's situation. 

            "I'm sorry that you suffered," Inuyasha said sincerely.

            "N-no," Kagome stuttered, surprised that he offered his sympathy. "You shouldn't apologize because it was not _you_ who was after my mother or me. But thank you, anyway."

            "You're welcome. My mother died, too, when I was younger. I was seven," he blinked uncertainly, "I think."

            "Wow," Kagome breathed. "Both of us have lost loved ones at a young age. I suppose we have lots in common, then."

            "Yes, I guess," Inuyasha shrugged.

            He looked up at the sky and inhaled suddenly when he noticed a pink fringe coating the horizon. Morning is on the way. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked in the direction Inuyasha was to see what abruptly captured his attention. Then, she too noticed the signs of the approaching morning and sighed, somewhat downhearted. 

            "Morning," she mumbled.

            "Yes."

            "I thought we were out here for a while, but not _that_ long," Kagome mused aloud.

            "Yeah, but time flies fast when you least expect it to. I assume we least expected time to go by so fast," Inuyasha smiled.

            Kagome could not help but crack a grin at his smile. She thought he had a beautiful smile with his bright, white teeth, complete with long, sharp incisors. 

            "I should probably get back to the barracks, then. Maybe I could get a few hours of sleep before archery drills start this morning," Kagome piped up and looked around. "You… Uh… Wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here, would you?"

            "Not a clue," Inuyasha shook his head.

            "Well," Kagome began and looked up at the sky which was now starting to lighten, "I think I'm going to try and find my way out of here. Eventually I should get out, eh?"

            "That'll take you all day. I don't think you understand how big the garden is."

            "How big?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips.

            "It's…uh… Big, trust me."

            "Right," Kagome rolled her eyes.

            "Hm. Well, if you hop on my back I could have us out of here in a matter of seconds."

            Almost as soon as the words "hop on my back" left Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome had jumped on his back. After getting a good grip on Kagome's legs so she would not fall off, Inuyasha bent his legs at the knees, and pushed off the ground. Inuyasha cringed when Kagome's excited wails invaded his ears. As the decent of Inuyasha's jump neared, Kagome lightly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and rested her check against the side of his head. When he hit the ground on the other side of the tall garden bushes, Inuyasha ran at a moderate speed (moderate for him that is) and shot off toward the barrack lots. In a matter of seconds he skid to a halt on the outskirts of the lots and Kagome carefully climbed off his back.

            "Thanks for the ride," Kagome wrinkled her nose when the smell of stagnant muddy water reached her nose.

            "No problem," Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. "How long will the archery drills take tomorrow…uh… I mean today?"

            "Oh, I don't know. Most of the morning and nearly all afternoon, I should think," Kagome tapped her chin with a finger a couple times.

            "Okay. Well, maybe I'll come and laugh at you during the drills," Inuyasha teased.

            Kagome gasped mock-dramatically and gave him a playful slug, "You wouldn't!"

            "You think so?" Inuyasha smirked. "Then I'll _have_ to come and make fun of you."

            And without so much as a backward glance, Inuyasha turned around and bound toward the palace, leaving Kagome in his wake. Kagome watched his fast retreating figure and smiled dreamily to herself.

            "I think I'm starting to like him!"

Sorry this chapter isn't the normal length that I have them being. I think this one is just four pages, and my normal is about seven. I couldn't think of anything else that would go with this chapter. But… yeah… Things are gonna start picking up soon, I promise. Next chapter will be the archery drills with Inuyasha teasing Kagome, and Kikyo hitting on Inuyasha. Yeah, I think that sounds good! ^_^ Anyway, the battles will start soon, and eventually Inuyasha has to find out about his papa, right?

Well, I hope you drop a review and it actually comes up unlike last chapter. For some stupid reason my two reviews that I got for chapter four never showed up. If I got any more than those two, I don't know. Well, if you did review chappie four and it didn't show up and you review this chapter as well, you wouldn't mind reviewing chp. 4, would ya? I'm sorry to bother you, but I love reviews! I'm sure you all understand.

Thanks and we'll see ya next time!

^_^


	6. Let's Make a Date!

            Alrighty. I'm back! For a while I was having a minor writers block. I got through it, though. I'd like to thank my reviewers for chapter five: loozer-09, Sweet Sad Jess, koinu-no-ai, and lil-demon-nightmare (glad to see you're alive Cyclops ^_^). If I didn't mention your name and you did review chapter 5 I'm sorry. Please let me know so I can add your name to the "thanks" list above.

            Well, enough of my ramblings… On to the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the anime "Inuyasha"; Rumiko Takeshi does. Lucky woman!**

While we don't even notice the color of the blue, blue sky,  
the days that pass constantly change…

We live on while wandering to the ends of the earth;  
We close the path behind us and walk on into eternity.  
We're petrified, without even voices.  
We live on into eternity.

-_Fukai__ Mori (English), Do As Infinity_

            Kagome sighed contently to herself as she closed the heavy wooden door of her barrack, and leaned against it. She raised a shaky hand to her heart and was surprised with how fast it thumped in her chest. She smiled to herself with the recollection of the early morning hours she had spent with Inuyasha. 

            If she compared the morning with any other she had shared with Sango or Horaku, talking in the cool morning air under millions of stars, it would seem like nothing. But to her, that is completely beside the point. For once, Kagome felt the part of a giddy schoolgirl with a crush on some cute boy she just met. 

            "You're back now?" Kikyo's sneering voice echoed across the wooden walled room.

            "Yes," Kagome giggled despite the fact she was caught in an awkward position. 

            "Where were you?" Kikyo inquired and rose from her bed directly across from the door.

Kagome could just barely make out the rigid form of her roommate strike a match and light a tiny lantern with it. As soon as the tiny wick in the lantern sprung to life, Kagome blinked her eyes somewhat painfully at the new addition of light. 

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome and slowly sat down on her bed. "Answer my question, wench."

Kagome was taken aback at Kikyo's little name for her –not that she minded the name, but the malice behind it rubbed her the wrong way. At first, Kagome thought she would tell Kikyo the truth, then realized how much of a lie the event would sound. She opened her mouth many times to form words, but none ever came forth. 

"Well?" Kikyo growled.

"Oh," Kagome smiled as joyfully as she could manage, "what does it matter? I'm sure you had fun and just got back your-"

Kikyo snarled and hardened her glare even more, "I have been here since eleven o'clock _last night. It is well into the morning Kagome. Coming in at this ungodly hour is _not_ behavior acceptable for someone of your rank. I suppose I could let it go by this time, but not next time. So whatever sleazy man you have been with, you better tell him he'll have to get his later."_

With Kikyo's last statement, Kagome's jaw nearly hit the ground and plummeted through the floor. _If she knew who she was talking about, I think she'd be banging her head against the wall_. 

"Yeah," Kagome managed to choke out without laughing hysterically, "I'll have to tell him to screw me about ten o'clock each night. Does that sound fine to you?"

Huffing in a very disturbed manner, Kikyo nearly threw the lantern on her bedside table and pulled the covers around her form and lay down, diligently making sure she faced _away from Kagome. Across the room, Kagome had her hands covering her mouth to stifle the giggles that emerged in strangled snorts. Feeling the urge to further upset Kikyo, she crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the other girl's mattress. _

"You know Kikyo," Kagome began and laid a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. She grinned with she felt Kikyo tense at her touch, "the guy I was with is going to come by and watch the archery drills later this morning," Kagome sighed melodramatically for effect. "He's coming to watch me. I'm going to give him a big ol' kiss when he arrives."

And with that, Kagome stood up and plunked down on her bed; she didn't bother taking off her uniform. Nearly as soon as her head hit the fluffy beige pillow, she was out roaming dreamland. 

To Kagome it seemed like minutes later, but was truly three hours later, the drill bugle spat out the five minute call for the Archery Divisions. Kagome shot out of bed and sent a cursory glance over her clothing. _The uniform will have to do_, she thought as she soared out of the door and ran to the practice green behind the barrack lots. Just as she sprinted to the green, General Loki gave the signal for the bugle boy to play the horn, signifying that the archery drills are now starting. Kagome continued running until she came to the front of both Archery Divisions where the General and Kikyo stood. Both gave her equally critical looks, but the _type_ of displeasure was different for both. General Loki seemed mildly surprised, though somewhat disappointed, while Kikyo looked as if she wished Kagome would have slept in.

"Well," General Loki coughed at Kagome's appearance. "Rough night?"

Kagome looked down at her clothing and started mentally beating herself for not carefully eyeing up her outfit. The skirt was completely wrinkled and had brown dirt patches spackled the bottom hem. Her boots were scuffed up and both jet black sets of shoe laces frayed and no longer bright black. Abruptly, Kagome raised her gaze; she dared not to look at the condition of her forest green button-up blouse and brown vest.

"Uh… Yes, sir," Kagome bowed slightly at the waist. "I really partied last night."

General Loki nodded and let a small smile penetrate his usually stony visage, "That's good. The ball _was for the enjoyment of the Division Officials. And by the way…" General Loki lightly gripped her arm and pulled her out of earshot of the Divisions and Kikyo. "His Royal Highness, King Dion, wishes to speak with you tonight. I am to give you this," he said and pulled a gold token out of his pocket. Kagome hesitantly took the token from his hand and put it into a pocket on her vest without so much as glancing at it. The General nodded and continued, "If you have that and make sure the palace guards see it, they will guide to His Majesty's chambers."_

In response, Kagome nodded, truly not sure how to respond. General Loki took the nod as a sign she understood and let his "crowd voice" address the Divisions. Kagome tried her hardest to pay attention to what the General was instructing the Divisions to do during the drills. Her mind drifted as the General rambled on and on, but was abruptly brought back to reality when she saw Inuyasha approach from the direction of the palace. He wore a smug expression on his handsome face that grew even more pompous when he spotted the surprised appearance of Kagome. Inuyasha waved childishly at Kagome and chuckled lightly at how red her face got when she returned the gesture. Looking around for a place to sit, Inuyasha decided to rest in a tree and jumped into one as inconspicuously as possible. 

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha comfortably relaxed on a branch. She tried her hardest to ignore his presence and act like nothing was flustering her, but every few moments she would shoot hesitant glances at the inu hanyou. Eventually, he smirked and stuck his tongue out at her, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Is there something funny I said," General Loki turned to the Second Division Leader.

Blanching, Kagome cringed and shook her head to indicate nothing was comical. "I was clearing my throat," she lied.

General Loki blinked at her a few times before blabbing to the Divisions. As soon General Loki had his full attention on the large group in front of him, Kagome fixed her annoyed gaze on Inuyasha who was no longer in the tree, but Kagome could swear she heard him chortling somewhere.   

For eight, grueling hours, Kagome slaved under the blazing sun, working diligently with her division; they were now done. Around noon, Inuyasha made his appearance known. Immediately, the Lady Kikyo had flocked to his side and fawned over him. Inuyasha tried desperately to free himself of the clingy miko, all the while Kagome laughed at his misfortune. Now, three o'clock in the afternoon, Kagome still giggled about the horrified and desperate look upon the hanyou's face. 

"Will you come by and visit me?" Kikyo batted her eyelashes at Inuyasha.

"Uh…" Inuyasha eyed Kagome timidly who shrugged in response, "No, Lady Kikyo. I don't think so."

With that last statement, Inuyasha managed to detach his arm from Kikyo's vise-like grip, and scampered over to Kagome. She rolled her eyes when Inuyasha mouthed "Save me" to her. Kagome snorted and started walking away from Inuyasha who trotted to her side easily seconds later. 

They walked together in comfortable silence for many minutes and eventually Kagome broke the quiet, "You didn't embarrass me at all. In fact, it seemed Kikyo was embarrassing you."

Inuyasha growled lowly with the mention of Kikyo, "Yeah, sorry I disappointed you."

"Not at all," Kagome smiled. "You almost got me in trouble with Loki back there this morning."

"Feh," he huffed and crossed his arms in agitation.

"Are you still worked up about Kikyo?"

"She's disturbing."

Kagome laughed, "I agree with you on that one," abruptly she stopped and gripped Inuyasha's forearms. "I should tell you what she said to me when I got back to the barracks this morning. Let's sit down under that tree there, "she pointed to behind him.

Once Inuyasha looked comfortable in the large willow tree's shade, Kagome continued with her tale. "I walked in the door and she started yelling at me for coming in late, saying someone of my position should not come in at the hour I did. Then she accused me of sleeping with some sordid man and said I'd have to be with him earlier. I couldn't help but be shocked at that. If only she knew I was with you… I don't think she would have said those things."

"You should have told her the truth," Inuyasha piped up, concerned that Kikyo threatened Kagome's integrity.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "it's too unbelievable that someone of my station would be with someone of your station, even if it was friendly conversation."

"That's how my parents met, you know, "friendly conversation". She was a personal servant of some princess of another country who was visiting and my dad somehow got introduced to her. They talked, spent time together and eventually fell in love. Dad asked her to be his mate which, by youkai tradition, is a marriage proposal. She said yes, they "got married" by both demon and ningen traditions," Inuyasha explained which he hoped would lighten the dark mood that settled over Kagome.

"What does you parent's marriage have anything to do with us talking?" Kagome inquired. 

"Basically," Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, "that I don't care about our station differences," Kagome looked uncertainly at him. "I don't. I told you I'm an inu hanyou, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, that means I'm half human, half demon. And what you may not realize is not everyone accepts me. Lot's of people shoot me glares that almost say 'You're not worthy of being in public'. I get from nearly everyone. Very few respect me and that's basically the reason, I think, my father has me be his stand in, so people and demons alike can learn I'm not some disease. Or maybe I'm reading too far into his motives, I don't know. But, I think he's having me be his successor. So, maybe I'll be king someday. King of Yogo, and to tell you the truth, I'll probably be the last of my line. No one wants a hanyou as a mate, so my older brother's children will probably take over after I die. But-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted, "I had no idea. I can tell it pains you to talk about yourself like that so you don't have to continue."

"Thanks," Inuyasha inhaled deeply. He was really surprised he spilled all that to Kagome. Not even Sesshoumaru, he had confided in so thoroughly. It was just something about her, Inuyasha decided, that made her seem so trustworthy and made him want to speak about lots of things.   

"Tonight," Kagome changed the subject, "I have to meet with King Dion. As a person, how is he?"

"Dion?" Inuyasha scratched at his chin. "He's a good guy, if I've ever met one. You'll get along with him fine, but what are you meeting with him for?"

"Oh! I don't know," Kagome whispered. "Just before the archery drills started, General Loki pulled me aside and told me the King requested my presence," she paused and pulled the gold token out of her vest pocket. "He gave me this, saying it would let the guards know my business and show me to his chambers."

Inuyasha took the token from Kagome's hands and carefully looked it over a couple times. It had a sun engraved on the front with tiny doodles framing the outside edge. The gold, he could tell, was paint and by the feel of the metal, it was iron. Nonchalantly, he handed the token back to Kagome who pocketed it quickly.

"I have no idea what he would meet you about," Inuyasha said.

"Me neither. I've never met the man, but I've seen him. At the ball yesterday, while I was waiting for you _inside, I saw him looking at me. It wasn't a bad look. He looked surprised and almost fearful when he first laid eyes on me; almost as if I was some ghost."_

"Hm," was all Inuyasha grunted back and leaned against the willow trunk, closing his eyes. 

"Tired?" Kagome asked, playfully jabbing him with an index finger.

"Very," he yawned. "When I got back to the palace after dropping you off at the barracks, Miroku –according to him you've met- was in my room and asked where I had been. I told him I was with you and the hentai thought the worst-"

"Would it be so bad? "The worst", that is?" Kagome pouted.

"Uh…" Inuyasha froze and stared blankly at Kagome. But when she started snickering, he knew she was joking. "_Anyways, I explained everything to him and he took it all like some gossip loving girl. I think your friend Sango has been making him into a girl."_

"You know Sango?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku introduced her to me the other day. For what reason, I don't know. He never comes to me for approval of women, not that I'd want him to. He's got bad taste in women."

"Excuse me, but Sango isn't a bad person," Kagome growled.

"No!" Inuyasha shrunk back from the murderous expression Kagome's face had quickly acquired. "I actually like her. You see, the type Miroku usually goes for are easy, brothel girls. Sango's probably the cleanest girl he's ever been with, and I've never seen him this giddy with other women, so he must like her a lot."

"Oh," Kagome whispered and calmed her fury. "I see. And you?"

"What about me?" Inuyasha questioned cautiously.

"What kind of women do you go for?"  
            "Um… I don't know," he spat out. Suddenly Kagome seemed very close to him and the temperature felt like it went up five degrees. "I guess I'm not much for browsing. I really don't go out looking."

"Would you consider me?" Kagome blushed. "I mean, not me per se, but someone like me?"

"Sure I guess," Inuyasha shrugged. "But, I'm hanyou so I don't get too many women."

"Mm," Kagome nodded while thinking, _Score! He's unattached. _

"Well," Inuyasha spoke and looked down, so as not to meet Kagome's eyes (he could feel a blush coming on), "would someone like you or you consider me? That is, looking past my title and just focusing on Inuyasha."

"I suppose," Kagome said slowly. "But that would depend if that man or you showed interest and was willing to pursue the lady he might fancy. You see, the female like me is kind of old fashioned, and won't take the initiative. So, the guy will have to stick his neck out, whether he's comfortable doing so or not."

"One thing I know for sure, Kagome," Inuyasha chuckled, "is that in higher society, it isn't proper for a woman to be forward. If I was to take interest in a woman and want to court her, I _would have to put my butt on the line. It's just a matter of time, though…"_

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and tried to get Inuyasha to look at her, "A matter of time 'til what? Until you find the right one?"

"Yes," Inuyasha murmured, still not meeting Kagome's gaze.

"Inuyasha," she stood up and brushed off her long skirt to get any dirt off, "it's been great talking to you, but I have to go. I really need to clean up before tonight and get something to eat. So, maybe I'll see you later?"

Inuyasha finally looked up, "Yeah, I guess so."

And with a small wave and grin, Kagome ambled down the rugged dirt path that would lead to the barrack lots. Inuyasha smiled to himself, glad he found someone to talk reasonably with. But it wasn't just speaking with her that he enjoyed. He knew he was starting to develop some type of feelings for her and it was a new rush he didn't know how to deal with. Right now, his mind is yelling _"You'll see her tomorrow. That good-bye was enough"_ while his heart was taking a thick bat to his conscious and telling him _"Say some more that you suppose. Actually go and say 'Farewell, I'll come by tomorrow'"._

Finally Inuyasha went with his heart and called after Kagome, who turned around leisurely and looked at him apprehensively. At the sight of her face, Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and he jogged to her side. 

"Um… How's the outlook for tomorrow? Any archery drills I have to compete with?"

"No, we're off tomorrow because the Second and Third Calvary Divisions get the green," Kagome answered simply.

"Then I'll come by your barrack tomorrow –how about eleven o'clock? - and we'll go into town, and do something. Does that sound okay with you?" Inuyasha asked, praying to some higher power that she wouldn't turn him down and think him a fool for asking her.

"Like a date or friendly outing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever you like," he breathed, relieved she was not appearing to turn him down.

"Sounds good, especially if it gets me away from Kikyo," Kagome giggled.

"Eleven it, then" Inuyasha confirmed and Kagome nodded.

For a few moments, they stood there, looking lost at each other. Both really did not want to part, but they had things to do, and once again Inuyasha's heart and mind were wrestling for dominance. The heart won, again. This time, the argument was over Inuyasha giving Kagome a kiss. Slowly, Inuyasha bent his head towards hers, and she closed her eyes in waiting. He could hear Kagome's heart beat at a rapid pace which his equally met. He closed his eyes, too, and felt skin contact his lips. It was soft skin that smelled of lavender and vanilla. Nervously, Inuyasha opened his eyes to discover he had kissed Kagome on the cheek instead of the lips like he intended. _Next time keep your eyes open, genius, and your aim won't be off_, he chided himself.

"See you tomorrow then?" Kagome breathlessly spoke, though somewhat disappointed where the kiss had landed. She was hoping he would have kissed her on the lips.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome griped his arm in a friendly manner and commenced her walk back to the barracks. Inuyasha watched her retreating figure and desperately wished she would turn around and demand he give her a _real kiss. When Kagome had disappeared among the simple, wooden barracks, Inuyasha growled at himself before marching towards the castle._

"If Miroku finds out about this, he'll have a field day. I can't believe I missed. I'm such an idiot!"

Well that's all for chapter… uh… 6? Yeah, I think that's right. Anyway, Kagome meets with King Dion in the next chapter. So far, only one person has pointed out in a review their connected, but I'm sure you all know ^_^. Let's see, next chapter… Maybe Inuyasha will finally find out about his daddy. The next chapter will be a little fluffier than this chappie and perhaps Inuyasha will have another go at giving her a kiss on the lips. A big ol' smooch!

Well, thanks for reading (I hoped you enjoyed it) and please review!

Buh-bye peoples!

  
 


	7. The Meeting With King Dion Isn't Your Av...

            Hi minna-san! I'm back for chapter 7. I'd like to thank my reviewers: SweetSadJess, Lady Morn, loozer-09, lil-demon-nightmare, Sarah, and AnimeAngel0123. All of your reviews were great and make me feel so loved! *tee hee*  Well, usually I have tons of crap to rant on about but today I don't * millions of people yell joyfully in the background*

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the anime/manga "Inuyasha"; Rumiko Takashi does. 

            "Here is His Majesty's room," said the Mythora palace guard as he handed back the golden token to Kagome.

            Just minutes before, she had tip-toed cautiously through the still murky barrack lots, ran full speed up the hill that lead to the palace, and was abruptly stopped by _Kikyo_ –of all people- who had nothing important to say, but rage on about her (Kagome) and the things that tweaked her. Kagome angrily clenched her hands at the recollection of their conversation.

She had stumbled up the last few feet of the hill, panting at the effort it took to pull her body the entire way up. The sky above still glowed heavenly blue in the fast dissipating sunlight that seemed to shrink beyond the western horizon. To the east and just over the palace's highest towers, the sky was a strange hew of orange-purple that gave Kagome goose bumps. Quickly, Kagome scrambled the rest of the way up the hill to the outer wall gate. And there she stood: Kikyo. Kagome unconsciously ground her teeth and stomped indignantly the remainder of the way to _Kikyo._

            "I heard a strange little thing, Kagome," she sneered and steped in Kagome's intended path of travel, "that you are visiting my brother, the king. Very strange he would call you. I do not believe you are of any worth to him or the army, but that later is not _just_ my opinion; so you know. Perhaps he is lonely and needs some lowly girl like you to warm his bed for the night. He has not shared himself with anyone since our older brother Kyota found out about his mate and bastard child. But, then again, maybe he does not want you. He was quite fond of his woman, but Kyota had her killed. Then, through some weird incident, Kyota died, leaving Dion the thrown, a dead mate, and a daughter lost or dead. Funny, isn't it; my brother's misfortune?"

            "He's your brother," Kagome spat out. For some reason, she felt the odd sensation to protect King Dion's dignity. "You should not speak of him that way. I'm sure his summons has nothing to do with me bedding with him, but merely discussing military things."

            "You think so?" Kikyo snarled with such force that Kagome jumped back a bit. "You just know everything, don't you? I hate you, Kagome. From the first time I saw you at the Second Division Archery leadership tournament, I despised you. You are so good at archery and people actually respect you. But that is not why my hatred for you causes me to speak out now. It's just you in general. The way you look so much like me, your happy-go-lucky personality that seems to draw _him in, everything. I wish you death and much more, Kagome!"_

            When Kikyo finished her tirade, she was left gasping for air and glaring furiously at Kagome with her hard, amber eyes. Both women did not know what to say to the other. Kagome, for one, was not expecting Kikyo to say the things she did. Of course she knew Kikyo harbored ill feelings toward her, but the venom she put in her words made it clear the sentiments were far from ill. 

            Finally, Kagome could take no more of the heavy silence that fell between them and tried to speak, but only a hoarse squeak came out. Making another attempt, Kagome succeeded, "I don't understand who _he _is, Kikyo. As far as I know, you have no one."

            "I have no one, do I?" Kikyo said in a low, slow voice. Immediately, Kagome realized how insulting her last sentence was, but felt no need to apologize for it.

            "This _he, your poor mind cannot recall? You truly are stupid," Kikyo laughed shortly. "Inuyasha, you fool. I've tried very hard since I first met him to gain his affection. Instead, you come along, insulting him during your first meeting, and he falls head over heels for you."_

            To Kagome, what Kikyo said stuck home and burrowed deep within the confines of her mind and made her think. Ever since their hasty departure earlier, Kagome had dwelled on his behavior towards her and how she felt about him. It was certain, she decided, that she had feelings for the hanyou prince, but was sure that Inuyasha did not return them. But then there was that kiss on the cheek…

            Kagome squinted her eyes at Kikyo, as she felt her anger rising. _Kikyo wants my_ Inuyasha_, he mind raged and used all her will power not to throw herself at Kikyo and mar the miko's perfect face._

            "Well," Kagome fanned herself with her hand nonchalantly, "I can't help it if His Royal Highness, Inuyasha would choose me over you. After all, "she tried her hardest to imitate Kikyo's voice, "I look so much like you, and I have a happy-go-lucky personality that seems to draw _Inuyasha_ in, everything. I think I have you out-done, Kikyo!"

            "Why you bitch!" Kikyo screamed and dove and Kagome.

  
            Yes, that was an experience she would come to remember: Fighting Kikyo. _Inuyasha would be so proud_; Kagome sighed and received an odd look from the Mythora guard. 

            When Kagome finally came out of her reverie, she noticed the guard stood before her expectantly with the King's chamber door wide open. 

            "Oh! Thank you," she said and hurried in the door.

            Kagome found herself in a hallway lit with torches that took a sharp turn the right. Having nowhere else to go, Kagome followed the hallway until she came to a wide sitting chamber. At the far end of the room, a fireplace jutted out from the wall made of a navy blue marble. Gathered around it were chairs and couches of forest green velvet that had cloth hangings draped off the back of the Hathar Royal Family coat of arms. 

            From a doorway on the left side of the room, a man emerged rubbing his rough hands together. Kagome recognized him as King Dion.

            "Excuse me, Your Highness, but you called for me," Kagome said.

            "Uh…" the King uttered, caught off guard. "Yes I did. Kagome, right?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "You can come in and sit down," Dion nervously gesticulated to the furniture around the fireplace.

            "Thank you, sir," Kagome bowed slightly at the waist and walked across the room to sit down.

            For many moments, Kagome and Dion sat in silence, twiddling their thumbs or some odd thing like that to take the focus off the quiet.

            "Are you accommodations to you liking?" Dion finally piped up.

            "Yes they are fine, thank you for asking," Kagome nodded her head.

            "Good, good…" Dion trailed off. "You can be more familiar with me, Kagome. I like for my army officials to feel they can trust me because, after all, you are leading this war for me. So, just in private, you may address me as Dion, but that's not why I called you here. I suppose I should just get to the point, eh? Tell me something about yourself, would you?"

            "Sure," she consented and started talking. "I'm from a small village about a four days journey from Neerot. I lived with Typha and her daughter, son-in-law, and grandchild. Age seventeen, I was put into the single's housing because I had no mate. You know the tradition, I think?" Kagome asked while Dion nodded to show he understood. "Well, I saw your call to arms and came here, that's basically everything."

            "Is Typha your grandmother?" Dion inquired.

            "No," Kagome shook her head. "My mother and I had always been chased by men that wanted us, for reasons I don't know. When I was two, mamma stayed behind so that I might have a chance to live. She… Well, I'm assuming they killed her because I never saw her again."

            Dion grumbled something in response and knuckled his forehead. _Shira was found and captured but not our daughter. She was unaccounted for, Dion thought and sprang up from his chair. Restlessly, he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. _

            "What was your mother's name?"

            "Shira," Kagome said.

            Within seconds, Dion was kneeling before Kagome, eyes wide and curious. He took both of her hands within his larger, calloused ones. "You are certain her name was Shira?"

            "Yes. But sir, why do you ask?" Kagome questioned while thinking that what Inuyasha said about Dion being a good guy was not quite on the mark.

            "My mate's name was Shira-"

            "Lady Kikyo told me everything," Kagome interrupted. "I'm sorry."

            "No!" Dion sunk onto the floor to sit. "Would I be hoping beyond hope that _you are my child? Well, rather __our child?"_

            "I-I…"

            "How old are you?"

            "Seventeen this past July," Kagome whispered. 

            "So was she, Kagome. And _her_ name was Kagome as well," Dion sniffed in –what Kagome thought- was an attempt to keep tears at bay. "When I first saw you during the ball the other day, I noticed how much you resembled my family, but it was too much to wish that after all these years that you would be found."

            "What are you saying?" Kagome carefully asked.

            "Even though there is no way to be certain except by youkai ways, you might be my daughter. Everything fits. Your mother's name was Shira as was my mate's. The circumstances surround your separation fit with those surrounding my lover's death. You look very much like my family, especially my mother. To top it all off, you have the same name as my daughter. I think it's no coincidence. You are my daughter Kagome. You have to be," Dion finished desperately.

            "After all this time…" Kagome trailed off. "Papa?"

Well, there you have it! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to put this and Kagome and Inuyasha's date in two chapters instead of one butt long one. I have a major headache right now, so I'm gonna post this and take a nap on the futon downstairs.

Pwease review and thanks for reading this chapter. I'll get to work on chapter 8 when my head feels better!

-Happy Youkai


	8. Parting Is Not Sweet Sorrow

Alrighty, Happy Youkai is back in action! *millions groan in the background* Oh, c'mon people, you missed me ^_^. Thank you AnimeAngel0123, Loozer-09, Sarah, Hinoke, Crystal Sapphire, fairlight_inuyasha, and Shadow Wraith for reviewing. Some of you expressed beautiful hatred toward Kikyo which made me so happy! Kikyo should die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe, I'll have her die sometime during this fic……..

Yes, yes I SHOULD kill her off!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHA! *cough cough* I'm in an insane mood, so you'll have to ignore me. 

Oh! And I was surprised with some of your concern for my head. Thanks for worrying about my brain's condition and the headache is no more. Ah! The wonders of painkillers and a good ol' nap! *tee hee* Anyway, I'll stop ranting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime/manga "Inuyasha"; Rumiko Takashi does. Also, I don't own the lyrics below.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But, then, it is painful  
Want to meet everyday

What should I do with this feeling  
I want to grow up right now  
But it wouldn't happen all of a sudden…

Hold me than to kiss me  
Don't stop suddenly…

I think I'm addicted to you…

-_Addicted to You (English), Utada Hikaru. (Borrowed from )_

            Kagome parted from her father's warm embrace and wiped tears from her muddy, brown eyes. She looked into Dion's face and understood what he meant about her looking like his family. They shared most of the same features –same eye color, chin, jaw line, forehead, etc. - like he said earlier. At that moment, Kagome was filled with an odd sense of completion and joy and she could not wait to tell Sango, Horaku, and Inuyasha…

            _Inuyasha…_

            The inu hanyou…

            Half human, half demon…

            _Demon…_

            "Dion… I mean… Dad?" Kagome began but stopped when it came to the issue of what to call him. Dion just nodded for her to continue. "You said earlier –if I remember correctly- that the only way we would be able to tell for certain if you are truly my father would be through demon ways. What are the demon ways or whatever?"

            Dion backed away from his new found daughter and plunked down on a couch, motioning for Kagome to sit next to him. "It entails nothing painful. In fact, Prince Inuyasha could tell for us. To put it simply, family members smell alike since they share similar blood. If you are really my daughter –who I'm sure you are- we will smell alike."

            "Speaking of Inuyasha… He will be awfully surprised to find out we're related."

            "You know him?" Dion arched an eyebrow.

            "Yes. In fact he loves to bug me, but I really don't mind," Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Our meeting was different. He insulted me, I did so back, I looked for him during the ball to apologize, he looked for me… I don't know why… But we spent the entire morning talking and I had archery drills the next morning. That was this morning. He nearly got me in trouble with General Loki for his antics. But," Kagome decided to skip the part about Inuyasha giving her a kiss, even though it was only on the cheek, "we're going into town tomorrow."

            "A date?" Dion inquired, falling easily into the fatherly concern about teenage daughters dating.

            "I don't know. I wouldn't say we're like _that_, but just friends."

            "Alright," Dion said, but did not believe her.

            "So…uh…Kikyo is my Aunt?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

            "That she is," Dion sighed and rubbed his temples. "You do not care for her much."

            "N-no!" Kagome stuttered.

            Dion chuckled and covered his mouth to be polite, "I really do not like Kikyo much, either. My father (your grandfather) was not very good at keeping his hands to himself. Kikyo was born to a king and a miko. Our father passed away not too long after she was born, but she remained with her miko mother. She is close to your age. A little over twenty, I think," Dion patted Kagome on the leg. "I know she gives you hell. Just get in her face about it and eventually she will leave you alone. At least that is what _I_ had to do with her."

            "Oh ho ho!" Kagome laughed maniacally. "I've done _more_ than gotten in her face. I've messed it up!"

************************************************************************

            A few thorough, solid knocks rang through the thick oak of the barrack door of Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome shot up from her bed where she was making last minute adjustments on her hair. She flung the door open to be greeted with the smiling face of the inu hanyou prince, Inuyasha. As always, he looked fresh, clean, and superbly dressed. He wore a simple red shirt that looked to be made of fine fabric, and black pants.

            "Hello, Kagome," Inuyasha widened his grin. "Are you ready?"

            "I am," Kagome nodded and turned around to face Kikyo. "I'm going now; will you be fine without me, Auntie?"

            Kikyo emerged from the spring fed bath at the back of the barrack with a wet cloth over her right eye, though the skin around it looked tinged purple. Also her lower lip was spit and scabbed, as well as small cuts and bruises decorating her usually glistening skin. She gave Kagome a hard glare and retreated back into the bathing room.

            "Well then, I'll see you later this afternoon," Kagome waved and closed the door behind her.

            Side by side, Inuyasha and Kagome marched around stale puddles swarming with flies, to get through the barrack lots. Eventually, the pair made it through the lots and walked leisurely down a dirt path lined with sakura trees. Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome who was looking to the sky, her raven hair framing her face in tiny wisps while most of it was pulled back into a bun.

            "You… uh… look nice," Inuyasha whispered.

            Kagome turned to face him, pausing and smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

            Inuyasha stopped as well and gasped sharply when a breeze flew around them, tossing her bangs around. "Uh-h," Inuyasha chocked, "You're welcome."

            She grinned once more and continued down the path slowly so Inuyasha could catch up. Within moments Inuyasha trotted to her side like a faithfully puppy. They continued this pace until the came to the city of Mythora. The city is surrounded by a stone wall much like the outer gate of the Palace and circled the city until it came to the ocean on the other side of town. Without incident, Kagome and Inuyasha were able to walk in through the gate and found themselves in a tiny square with a fountain of a horse spurting water from its mouth.

            "Kagome," Inuyasha said, "why did you call Kikyo your 'Auntie'?"

            "Ah! That," Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "I just recently found out she's my aunt and King Dion is my father."

            "So that explains why you and King Dion smell so similar," Inuyasha said slowly. "So, now that we are here, what should we do?"

            "You could tell? Well, I suppose it's not too important, but," Kagome patted her stomach, "I'm starving. We should eat."

            "I think Miroku said there was a good restaurant somewhere around this square, but I don't see a building that _looks_ like one," Inuyasha said.

            Kagome felt like falling over from the hanyou's statement. "Inuyasha, we are standing right in front of a restaurant."

            Inuyasha turned his head just a bit to see a sign with 'restaurant' written in big yellow text. Embarrassed at bit, he looked to the ground and ran the front of his shoe through the dirt in a mindless distraction.

"Ah! So we are," Inuyasha finally piped up brightly. "Should we go in?"

All Kagome could do was nod as Inuyasha walked toward the building, for she felt that if she said anything she would laugh at Inuyasha's slight mental lapse. It surprised her that Inuyasha missed such an obvious sign. _I must be affecting his brain in weird ways_, she thought as she dodged people to get to Inuyasha who waited impatiently at the entrance. When Kagome caught up, Inuyasha ducked inside the doorway and was met with the round, shining face of an old lady who looked like she would keel over at any moment.

"What can I do for ya?" she croaked in the Mythoran accent.

"Uh…" Inuyasha droned, staring at a wart on her forehead.

Soon, Kagome realized what Inuyasha was doing and slapped him rather hard on the back, and then turned to the woman to answer, "We would like a table for two, please."

"Sure," the lady bowed slightly, "Let me run back and check if we have a table open. It will be just a moment."

And with speed that seemed impossible for a woman so old, she shot into –what Kagome assumed was because of the noise emerging from it- the dinning hall. Not much more than half a minute later, the old lady skidded to a halt in her previous spot and bowed once more, gesticulating to the dinning hall, "There's a nice table for two we have located in the back of the restaurant. It's in a private room with a nice view of the Mythora Botanical Garden," she paused to wink at them. "A perfect place for young lovers like you to spend a meal."

"Sounds good," Kagome said and slugged Inuyasha who still was staring at the old woman's wart.

"Alright, then" the lady clapped her hands together. "Follow me."

************************************************************************

"Kanna?" Lord Naraku called to his youngest creation.

Within seconds, the mirror wielding, blue haired child appeared before him and bowed. "What is it, my Lord?"

Naraku sniffed the air and caught the scent of fresh air coming off Kanna. He assumed she had been outside when he summoned her. "How is Kohaku coming along?"

"He is doing fine," Kanna blinked a few times before continuing. "I do not spend much time with him. Most of his training comes from Kagura, but I have seen him fight. The battle between Uranin and Hathar will be won by our side, master. You need not come and fight. The combined powers of me, Kagura, and Kohaku will be more than enough to wipe out any force that opposes us."

  The Lord nodded, pleased that things were going so well in the Uranin cause. But there was one thing that bothered him. A priestess was rumored to have taken up arms in the Hathar army which could threaten everything he had built up to the past few years. 

"I have come across some interesting information, Kanna," Naraku spoke when he stopped thinking of the miko rumor.

"Really, Lord Naraku? What kind of information?"

"It is about our dear King Dion of Hathar. It seems he has recently found his lost daughter. What do you think of that?" he asked, scratching an itch on his chin.

"I do not know what to think, master, but I have heard the same thing as well from our spy Loki. It is strange though, but not too good for us," Kanna intoned.

"Why would you say that?"

"She is the heir, master. If Dion were to loose this battle coming up, he could send his daughter away to gather a stronger army from all over the planet and take back the thrown," Kanna said in an almost pleading tone.

"Very true, Kanna; I never thought of that," Naraku whispered. "You, my youngest creation, are more useful in the long run than Kagura. She will betray me again, I have forseen it. As soon as her training with Kohaku is finished, I will banish her from here upon pain of death. If threatened with death, I know she will leave."

"What of me, my Lord, have you forseen me betraying you?" Kanna inquired anxiously, for she did not want to disappoint her master.

"No, Kanna. You will always remain by my side," Naraku shook his head, causing his dusty black locks to fly about.

"I am glad, my Lord," Kanna bowed lowly.

"So am I…"

########################################################################

A thick blanket of darkness settled over the thriving city of Mythora who still bustling with people. The city of Mythora is well known for its raucous, entertaining nightlife. Two people in particular –actually and hanyou and ningen- did not wish to participate in the rowdy nighttime affairs of Mythora and were quickly scurrying through the busy streets. They passed many shops and practical businesses that they recognized, but not their night uses. Many had been transformed into bars or temporary brothels that would be cleaned up by morning for their normal uses.

Kagome was surprised by all that she saw, for she lived a sheltered, provincial life in the country and so at the _most_ they had a pub, but it was used as the town hall as well; so that way, it had to be practical all the time, not just during the day. Inuyasha, it seemed to Kagome, was not fazed in the least bit about the things going on around them. In fact, it seemed he did not notice them at all.

Abruptly, Kagome stumbled when a drunken man came soaring out of a bar and crashed into her. At the last moment, Inuyasha caught her arm and pulled her to her feet, giving the drunkard a sound kick in the stomach before charging on with Kagome in tow. 

When they were a safe distance from the man, Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside and asked, "He did not hurt you in any way, did he?"

Kagome's widened and she shook her head, "No. He just startled me."

He nodded in understanding and pulled Kagome along with him once again. Most of the trek out of the city required them to navigate the streets around drunkards and on some occasions, Kagome had to knock out prostitutes who were after Inuyasha. Finally, they reached the familiar rusted iron gate of the city wall and both nearly ran for it. As soon as they passed through it, each exhaled in relief, laughing at their adventures that day. The restaurant was only the beginning of everything. After that, Kagome and Inuyasha aimlessly walked the streets of Mythora, occasionally stopping in shops. About two o'clock, they decided to sit on the outer rim of a fountain. They chatted about stupid things many couples/close friends do, while a child of about seven chose to rob Kagome. She saw him just as he ran away with her money and Inuyasha (a.k.a. the Hero) chased the child around the fountain. Inuyasha caught the child, but fell into the fountain causing Kagome to laugh mercilessly at him. For the rest of the afternoon, they walked around more so Inuyasha could dry off. And that was their afternoon in Mythora.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed, her face towards the heavens. "The stars are really bright tonight. I love looking at the sky at night. It makes you realize just how tiny you are in the scheme of things."

"Yeah," Inuyasha half-mindedly agreed. He was too busy looking at Kagome's face.

The entire time the spent in Mythora, Inuyasha had struggled to find the perfect time to give Kagome a _real kiss. Now, with the stars shining and twinkling above them, he thought this was the perfect time, but of course his mind was not too sure about that. It argued that she might not want to be kissed, and that she probably did not feel any likeness towards him besides friendship. Then his heart came forth with a gigantic mallet and bashed his mind a couple times, telling him that Kagome would not care. But, in the end, heart and mind came to an agreement. He would ask her._

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, lightly gripping her arm to pull her back from the sky to earth.

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"C-can," he stuttered, "I k-kiss you?"

Kagome turned slowly to look at the hanyou prince and looked at him critically. At first she thought he was kidding about being kissed, but then she saw the sincere, afraid look in his eyes. He looked like this scene had happened once before in his life and ended in rejection. For that reason, Kagome thought she would agree, but then this is the moment she had been waiting for since yesterday. Since the sweet kiss he had given her on the cheek…

"Sure you can kiss me," Kagome finally answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, for he never thought she would consent. Abruptly, he nodded and bent over quickly, shivering at the sensational feeling of his lips _actually touching hers. After seconds that felt like minutes, he pulled away, nervously liking his lips and tasting her on them. He blushed, scared of what she would say in response to the kiss._

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off and blushed; unaware Inuyasha was doing so at the moment too. Inuyasha visibly cringed, waiting in awful apprehension for her cutting words about how bad his kiss was. "That kiss had no emotion and was too short," Kagome finished.

She wrapped her arms around the scared stiff hanyou's neck and stood on her tip-toes. A daring grin stretched her red lips as she pressed them to Inuyasha's. For many moments, Inuyasha stood still as Kagome kissed him, but then he got used to it… liked it very much. He slipped his hands around her petite waist and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. With their closeness, Inuyasha and Kagome could feel the other's fast, erratic heartbeats, almost causing them to loose self-control. Kagome started playing with Inuyasha's furry dog ears, making the hanyou purr embarrassingly, but he did not break their kiss. In fact, he snaked his right hand to the small of her back, pulling her even closer to his body. In response Kagome groaned longingly. Inuyasha licked her lips through their kiss, begging her wordlessly for entrance into her moist mouth. She complied without hesitation, moaned into his mouth, and allowed her tongue to roam his teeth –the normal, human-like teeth and the sharp, dog-like teeth.

"I should have known I would find you like this," a low, smooth, male voice spoke causing Inuyasha to break the passion between himself and Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome half-way behind him protectively. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation with Rin?"

 "Yes!" Rin called from just behind Sesshoumaru. She stopped when she caught up with her husband, panting heavily. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru had not waited for her in his haste to find Inuyasha. When she gained her breath, Rin spoke up, "We were on our honeymoon, but we have bad news about back home. Fluffy," she used her pet name for her mate, "and I have arranged for you to leave here with us tomorrow morning."

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha. Rin would not meet his eyes so he guessed, "Did something happen to father?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru nodded and turned around, "King Inuki of Yogo is no more. He is dead. You, Inuyasha, are the chosen heir in his place. It is my duty to ensure your safe journey home, because his death was not natural. It was murder. I, Sesshoumaru, must make sure the new King makes it to Yogo safely; that was father's wish. Come, Inuyasha."

"Alright," the hanyou responded tonelessly and shuffled after Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called after him. He turned around, sorrow evident in his usually bright, golden eyes, so she ran to him. "I'm sorry about your father, I truly am, but is this it? Will I ever see you after this?"

"I," Inuyasha paused and pulled Kagome into a hug, "don't know. Perhaps when the war is over, and I'm settled into the thrown, I'll look for you. No… I promise when everything settles down I _will_ find you," he stopped and buried his face in her lavender smelling black locks. Eventually he whispered into her ear, "Will you wait for me?"

"Yes," she responded and hugged him tighter. "I'll wait for you, even if I die during the war, I'll wait for you in the afterlife."

"Good bye, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured and kissed her. She eagerly and lovingly kissed him back, knowing this might be the last time she would ever see her hanyou.

"Bye," Kagome said when they parted lips.

Inuyasha sadly –and almost tearfully- nodded, then turned around once more after his brother and sister-in-law. Kagome watched the trio leave the grassy, flat plain that minutes earlier, she and Inuyasha shared many delightful kisses on. She sank to her knees, silent tears streaming down her ivory cheeks in tiny rivulets, dropping off her chin to fall on her shirt. At that moment, her mind felt as if it might explode with gloom and immense want for Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha," she cried into her hands. The only thing to sympathize with her at the time is the stars and sky; both had witnessed the two young people pouring their love and souls into simple kisses. Out of the seventeen years of her life, Kagome had lost two people and gained one. Shira, she knew she would never get back, but Inuyasha, there was the slight chance she might see him again. With hardened resolve, Kagome decided she would survive the war…

…Only for Inuyasha…

            Well, there you have it. Sad, eh? Well, maybe not. But I felt sort of sad writing it. But, yeah, I hope you liked the chapter. I tried making it long for all you people out there and I think I'm within my normal chapter lenght range.

            Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you leave nice, long reviews. ^)^ Long reviews are a good thing. Even if they have nothing to do with the story and just go on about anything, I'd still love the review! *tee hee* I apologize, I've let my weirdness get hold of me *beats weirdness back with a machete and wicked blue lightsaber!* 

Buh-bye people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^_^


	9. The First Strike of Uranin

            Okay. Wow, chapter 9 already. That's a big surprise; I never thought I'd get this far! Well, as always, I'd like to thank my reviewers: Hinoke, tao-fairlight, silentslayer, AnimeFreak, Shadow Wraith, AnimeAngel0123, and loozer-09. All of you seem so sad about Inuyasha going away. MWAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry…

            And I apologize if I'm making everyone seem OOC, but I have a good reason for doing so. This story is AU, and so all the characters from the show have grown up differently. So, as a result, they all have slightly different personalities because of the way they grew up. Kagome (in the show) had a good life –in my story she doesn't have a great start on life- and Inuyasha (in the show) had a crappy life, and doesn't in my story. You see, different circumstances effect their personalities. If this little stupid rant of mine offended anyone, I'm sorry, but I just had to explain the way they act if you thought it was OOC. 

            Well, I think this is going to be a shorter chapter 'cause something big is going to happen in either chapter 10 or 11. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

            **Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga "Inuyasha"; Rumiko Takashi does. **

…Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone   
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

-_My Immortal, Evanescence_

            "I missed again," Kagome growled at her arrow stuck just outside the bull's-eye. Feeling the urge to get another arrow dead center, she bent over to retrieve one from the tiny canister that held all her arrows. To her dismay, the canister was empty; all the arrows were either stuck into the target or the grass just before the target. 

            Grumbling, Kagome trudged across the archery drill field to get the rest of her arrows. She shivered with the cool air that late November had brought to Mythora, and the fact it is well past midnight did not help her situation any. Many people had asked her why she insisted on practicing at night, but she had no definite answer; she just wanted to. But, she had a feeling that it had something to do with Inuyasha. His departure had come as a harsh blow to her because she was starting to harbor strong feelings toward him. It did not help at all that she never heard from him at all since he left two months ago. So archery was what she did to pass the time, to take her mind off the silver haired hanyou.

            Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky. There were millions of stars overhead, winking and glowing brightly, seemingly mocking her dark mood. The sky looked much as it had the night _he_ left, except there was no moon on this night. 

            "Don't think," Kagome scolded herself and bent over to pick up three arrows that jutted awkwardly from the ground at her feet. After roughing tossing them in the canister, Kagome marched onward to the target, occasionally stooping to pick up arrows. When she got to the target, Kagome dropped the canister on the ground and roughly yanked the arrows out of the board painted yellow, blue, and red in rings. 

            And Kagome let them drop from her hand, the arrows clicking softly together like cutlery on fine china. Soon, Kagome followed her arrows to the ground and winced when she felt her heel dig into her butt bone. The past two months, Kagome had often found herself in such a miserable, begging position, and she hated it. Sometimes she cried, sometimes she stared lifelessly at the sky, whispering nothings. She, lately, was not too fond of herself. Before Inuyasha, she had been strong, capable, and happy. Now, after Inuyasha, she knew she was a walking shell of her former self; other people knew she was no longer Kagome. The only person she ever felt human around was her father, King Dion, but with war business, Dion had not been able to talk to her much. 

            Grunting irritably, Kagome shot up from the ground like stone from a catapult, and stomped back to the area on the other side of the dead grass drill field. When she got there, she whipped around to face the target, dropped the canister full of arrows on the ground, and readied an arrow to fire. Taking a deep breath, Kagome let her arrow go, allowing a confident smirk to form on her mouth when the arrow shivered from its position in the bulls-eye.

            But then she remembered something. Words said about her shooting. Things Inuyasha had said.

            She recalled that the Second Archery Division leader tournament had been the first time she met him. He insulted her archery skills, so she offended him right back.

            "Inuyasha," Kagome sniffed as warm tears dripped down her cheeks, rosy with the cool air. 

Sadly, Kagome let her bow fall from her hands (one of many things she had loosened her grip on this night) and rubbed away her tears roughly. Feeling it was time to turn in for the night before she flooded the whole drill field, Kagome plodded toward the barrack lots, but was surprised to find Kikyo watching her with sorrowful interest, holding a thermos.

Both women –aunt and niece- stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Through the past two months, Kikyo had, for the most part, left Kagome to her own devices and did not say much in her presence. Her reasoning for that was simple: She felt bad for Kagome's loss of a friend.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked pitifully.

Kikyo hesitantly stepped forward from the shadow of a leafless oak. She stopped about a foot from Kagome and held out the thermos and her other hand that had two cups clutched in it. "I thought you would be cold out here, so I brought you some coffee."

"Why do you care if I freeze?" Kagome spat out. "I thought you hated me. I got in your way of claiming Inuyasha, and now he's gone. Is it really coffee or heated poison?"

"It is coffee," Kikyo looked away from Kagome's frustrated visage. "And about me hating you… I do not; and I never did. I was jealous that Inuyasha seemed to be so attached to you so quickly. I do not know why. He has that charismatic atmosphere that draws people toward him. I suppose I had been sucked in, like you, but unlike you, I remained in the cyclone while you were in the eye of the storm. I am sorry for what I said to you. If I could turn back time and take back what I said, I would, but we are both intelligent enough to know that it is not possible. Could you find it within yourself to forgive me?"

"I don't understand," Kagome backed away from Kikyo. She was very surprised by her aunt's apology.

"I just… I do not like the silence that has fallen over our cabin. I know you are still suffering over Inuyasha, but I want for _us_ to be alright. What I said to you was wrong and mean and I am begging you to forgive me," Kikyo pleaded.

Kagome furrowed her eye brows, not believing one word Kikyo said to her: "My father put you up to this. Clever man; trying to break me out of my shell by having you grovel at my feet. It's not working _Auntie Kikyo_."

With that, Kagome grudgingly pushed past Kikyo, making sure their shoulders came in contact for effect, and continued on to the barrack lots.

"Kagome," Kikyo called after her earnestly, "I mean every word I said. Dion, he never put me up to any of this. I want to apologize to you. I want to be on good terms with you. Please, just give me a chance!"

The angry seventeen-year-old stopped dead in her tracks and turned half-way around to look at Kikyo. Her deep brown eyes scanned Kikyo's form cautiously as if she expected her to draw a weapon and strike her down. "How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"Well," Kikyo said, "you cannot tell for certain. You will just have to trust me. I hope you can trust me when I say I want peace between us."

Kagome walked over to Kikyo, still letting her eyes run over Kikyo's form. But then she smiled which surprised her aunt pleasantly. Kagome offered her hand but retracted it when she remembered both Kikyo's hands were full.

"I suppose we could let bygones be bygones."

"Oh, good!" Kikyo sighed with relief.

"But," Kagome stuck one finger up before speaking again, "if you insult me again in any way, you will regret it."

"That sounds fair."

"Great," Kagome grinned sincerely and sweetly. The type of grin she gave to people close to her. "How about some of that coffee, eh?"

"Sure," Kikyo said and sat down on the hard cold ground. She set both ceramic, white cups on the ground, unscrewed the top of the thermos, and poured the strong smelling dark coffee into the cups. Kikyo patted the ground next to her and held a cup up for Kagome. "Here."

Eagerly, Kagome took a seat next to Kikyo and gingerly accepted the white cup because the hot ceramic felt quite painful on her icy hands. Both Kikyo and Kagome nursed their cups of coffee in the quite serenity of a near-winter night. They did not say anything to each other for many minutes, but they did not care, their silence was comfortable. 

Kagome was very surprised with Kikyo's genuine apology and request for things to be normal between them. At first she was certain her aunt was trying to pull a cruel joke off on her, but was soon swayed to realize Kikyo was telling the truth. She could not figure out why Kikyo asked for forgiveness, but she was awfully glad to be asked for it and even more glad to give it. 

"Kagome," Kikyo whispered. She glanced at Kagome to see if her words had been acknowledged, and Kagome gave her a slight nod. "Tomorrow, Dion is going to make an important announcement. This is one of the reasons why I came to you. You see, he is going to say that…"

"…the battle you all have been anticipating," King Dion spoke strongly and confidently from a podium before the entire Hathar army, "between us and the Uranin army is soon approaching. In two days, we will be marching to the Catharique Plains just north of Mythora. There we will engage in battle with the Uranin army. I am sorry to say that not all of you will emerge from the battle unscathed or even alive, but I know you will all give your all for yourselves, your families, and for Hathar. That is all. I wish for you to enjoy the rest of your day so some fine wine will be brought down to the barrack lots for you all to enjoy. Dismissed."

With those words, King Dion stepped down from the podium amongst the distraught and excited crowd discussing the impending battle. He rubbed his forehead, for a rather harsh headache was forming, and any type of relief he could find would be most welcome. In the bright sunlight that reined greatly during midday, his headache seemed to grow worse. Briefly, he looked up to meet the concerned face of his daughter and ever emotionless visage of his sister Kikyo, and saw them swiftly approaching his current position.

"So this is it?" Kagome asked simply, her hands tapping her outer thighs half-mindedly.

"It is," Dion nodded, but grimaced when his head started throbbing in stubborn pain. "Unfortunately."

"It is unfortunate," Kikyo nodded in agreement. 

Dion looked between the two women in his life in confusion, for not too long ago, they had been at the other's necks or rather faces. But, he decided not to ask about anything and would just assume they made a compromise over whatever they feuded about. 

"It means, though, that everything will be over," Kagome said and looked wistfully up to the sky. "It means that things can go back to the way they _used_ to be."

Of course neither knew she was talking about the war being over so that she could see Inuyasha. They assumed she meant people would live without fear of Uranin ruler ship. 

************************************************************************

            Kagome sighed contently –as possible for her with her current mood- as she strolled back to her and Kikyo's barrack in the thick darkness that stretched over Mythora at the moment. For the fist time in two months, Kagome enjoyed herself. As promised, Dion had supplied the entire Hathar army with excellent, top notch wine that the army happily downed. Kagome participated in the festivities that arose around the alcohol, but refrained from drinking herself; she was not a fan of the drink. But despite not par-taking in the beverage consuming, she danced with fellow soldiers, and talked with Kikyo, her father, and momentarily with Sango, but Miroku –who choose to remain in Mythora with Sango- whisked her away to do who knows what.

            She smiled at the memory of the look on Sango's face when Miroku was near. Sango truly found happiness in the lecherous monk, and she was glad for her. But one person that she had missed at the party and the entire time in Mythora was Horaku. Her childhood friend had seemingly found every way to avoid her.

            Just then, Kagome saw a shadow move off to the right of herself. With a closer look, Kagome could tell the thing was a person who cast their head about in different directions as if trying to sneak around without being seen. The person –a man one could assume by body build- did not appear to notice Kagome and darted into the woods just outside the barrack lots. Kagome watched the retreating figure with apprehension, but she was curious to know what they were doing. Automatically, her feet started walking toward the forest as if a gigantic, invisible hand pushed her onward. Soon, Kagome was at a full-tilt run, dodging tree branches and roots alike, moving like an evil spirit was biting at her heels. 

She jogged for many minutes, finally coming to an abrupt stop when she neared the edge of a clearing. At the center of the clearing was a small pool filled with crystal clear water, sparking in the light that escaped through the tree canopy from a tiny sliver of a couple moons. Around the pond, five fires of moderate size were burning and giving off small columns of smoke that rose high above the tree tops. In the clearing were two figures –the one she had been chasing and a new one. Kagome gasped when she recognized them: General Loki and her closest friend Horaku.

Both were dressed in dark purple robes with a black waistband causing the top part of the outfit to pucker out. Just then, Horaku and Loki turned their backs to Kagome so they were facing the pool. The fire's glow shone on their backs and made the simple purple of their robes seem sinister and disturbed. She strained her hearing to take in the words they were both emitting. It was an obvious chant, but of another language. Kagome wracked her brain for what the language was, and finally came to the conclusion it was Uranin, for she remembered her father speaking it to her so she would learn its distinct guttural sound. When the two men finished chanting in their bone chilling tone, a man –rather the transparent form of a man- who looked as if summoned there through magic blinked expectedly at them through heavily lidded red eyes with a streak of blue above each. In the firelight his pale skin looked sickly and ashen, while his jet black hair shone vibrantly. 

"Master Naraku," both Horaku and Loki said while on one knee, heads bowed.

"Raise, faithful spies," this Naraku said, his voice gripping and cruel sounding. "What news have you for me?"

"Dion knows about the battle, I made sure of it," Loki said. "Other than that, we have nothing else to report, master. But I have a question, if your Lordship would not mind answering it."

"Please ask," Naraku urged.

"You said to us that all you would need to defeat Dion's army was two people. Who might these two people be?"

Naraku laughed sinisterly. "Right to the point, Loki. You will rendezvous with them just before the battle and tell them what to expect. Their names are Kagura –one of my creations- and Kohaku…"

Kagome never caught what Naraku said next because she inhaled sharply. _Sango has a brother named Kohaku. I hope it isn't him because he's very strong_.

"And is this the one who has been helping you?" Naraku motioned to Horaku.

"Yes," Loki nodded, "he is and has shown great loyalty to the Uranin cause."

"Good," Naraku said. "And now that you have your orders from me, you would do well to make sure _next time to not be notice. I don't think the young lady should know of anything more."_

Instantly Kagome broke into a run, not caring how much noise she made, for Loki and Horaku were surly on her tail. And within moments, Kagome could hear the thundering footsteps of feet larger than hers pounding on the hard forest floor covered in dead brown leaves. The footfalls got closer and closer as Kagome's heartbeat got faster. She was sure they were going to catch her and kill her. Then, out of no where, two arrows flew past her (one just barely grazing her face) and found their marks in the chests of Loki and Horaku. Both men fell to the found with a painful grunt and loud thump of body and ground contact. 

"Kagome!" Kikyo called out, crashing through dead undergrowth. "How did you know they were meeting with their master? Dion told me that they were meeting tonight and said for me to kill them. How did you find them?"

"Kikyo, it was by accident," Kagome whimpered. She had never been that scared in her life. 

"Well," Kikyo hugged Kagome to try and calm her down, "good thing I came when I did."

"They were talking about two people defeating the whole Hathar army," Kagome said.

"I know," Kikyo nodded. "This just makes it easier for us to know how to counter them when it comes to the battle."

Kagome turned to look at the dead figures of Loki and Horaku, but was surprised to find they were not dead just wounded enough to be immobile. Already, the injuries of this war were starting to pile up and Kagome was not looking forward to the end result of the battle.

Well, there is it. Things are starting to get sticky, eh? And I bet that Loki and Horaku would have been able to get away with it too if it wasn't for that darn Kagome! Sorry, I just had to say it ^_^.

I hope you like the chapter because I enjoyed writing it, oddly enough since nothing really good happens except at the end. Whatever, I guess.  Anyway, I need to let you know that school starts for me tomorrow so I might not be able to update as frequently as usual. I apologize for that. School sucks.

Well, I have another headache so I apologize if there are any mistakes in the chapter. I'll proofread it when my head feels better, but until then there are going to be misspelled words and grammatical errors. 

Buh-bye people and thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	10. Casualties of War

            Hello people! Thanks and pokey to tao-fairlight, loozer-09, reynamangga, Hinoke, and AnimeAngel0123. Once again, I loved your reviews. *tee hee* Reviews make me giddy! *family groans in the background* Yeah, they love me…

            Well, this chapter should be a big turning point in the story. People die, get blown up into pieces, or live; it'll just depend on my mood. There are some people who will die, some who will live. Better get your guesses in now so you'll know if you're wrong or right later. 

            **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the anime/manga "Inuyasha; Rumiko Takashi does. Nor do I own the song lyrics used later on in the fic; a bunch of people have rights to those. _Nor_ do I own the quotes from below. **

"Ae fond kiss, and then we sever!  
A farewell, and then forever!  
Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee,  
Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee.  
Who shall say that Fortune grieves him,  
While the star of hope she leaves him?  
Me, nae cheerful twinkle lights me,  
Dark despair around benights me."   
-_Robert Burns, Ae Fond Kiss_

__

"For the Angel of Death spread his wings on the blast,  
And breathed in the face of the foe as he pass'd;  
And the eyes of the sleepers wax'd deadly and chill,  
And their hearts but once heaved, and for ever grew still!"

-George Gordon Byron, _Destruction of Sennacherib, The_

__

__

        The army of Hathar marched uniformly along a hard, dirt road framed with dead, brown grass on the north side of the city Mythora. Their final destination was the Catharique Plains ten miles north of the city, and many were extremely nervous about the battle ahead. Kagome tossed her head around to observe all the soldiers faces around her. Their expressions were all the same for the most part: nervous, scared, and dreading death. The last thing they feared was the thing that most would end up being, though Kagome was _determined_ not to die. She had to live to see Inuyasha. That one thought was the thing that kept her going, though it was only a small ray of hope amongst thick darkness. 

            Kagome looked straight ahead at the group of ten horse-riding soldiers surrounding the king, her father. For protection purposes, Kikyo had suggested Dion be at the center of the army as well as the traitors Loki and Horaku. She was greatly surprised that Horaku would be taken in by the enemy and had not spoken to him at all. She was greatly disappointed by him.

            "Hey," Kikyo nudged Kagome from next to her.

            Kagome smiled weakly at her aunt; she had not slept very well because of the night before.

            "Are you alright?" Kikyo inquired.

            "Sure," Kagome shrugged, "for someone who did not sleep well last night."

            "I would not blame you for not sleeping well. Horaku, he was your friend, correct?"

            Kagome would not look at Kikyo, but merely nodded in response before the older woman continued. 

            "To find a person a friend one day, and enemy the next has to be hard. You have my sympathy," Kikyo lightly gripped Kagome's arm in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

            "Thank you," Kagome wearily said. "But… I don't know. With the battle today, everything else seems so unimportant. Do you know that almost everyone here will die?"

            "Of course I know that. It would be ignorant of me to think otherwise, but we are all fighting for freedom and the safety of our families. Death to many of these people is a small price to pay, and so they march on to their doom in hopes that their sacrifice will make the difference."

            "I see," Kagome said.

            Kikyo said nothing in response. Whether it was because she had nothing to say or did not feel like speaking about anything else, Kagome could only guess. She shivered, getting the feeling something bad had just happened. But then it might also have been the weather. The sky was still dark for the most part –the sun had not risen all the way- for the sky was a depressing display of gray clouds. With the little light the day offered so early, everything around them took on a hazy look. Snow littered the ground and narrow ravine walls that the army now traveled through. The Kloric Ravine stretched from the north side of Mythora to the Catharique Plains, and in the old days was a popular merchant route, but with the fact the ravine was only twenty feet wide was an easy ambush area for thieves. 

After marching through the Kloric Ravine for three hours, the Hathar army finally reached the Catharique Plains. The plains themselves were nothing spectacular –a hill-less expanse of snowy ground with a few leafless trees dotting the horizon here and there- but it was not the plains themselves that made the area good for battle. The Kloric Ravine, at the entrance to the Plains, widened out greatly so that there was a mile and a half between the eastern and western rock faces. On the eastern Ravine wall, carved into the gray and coral colored rocks, was a fortress by the name of Quag with the village of Rhyne Town at the base. Quag had served the Hathar army many times throughout the nation's history, and King Dion was certain it would serve them well today.

            As Kagome's particular section of the army passed through Rhyne Town, she could not help but notice the lack of curious faces peering at them out of windows. She expected the townspeople to be out in the streets cheering on the army, or waiting excitedly for them at Quag's entrance, but she saw neither. 

            "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked Kikyo.

            "Dion ordered them last week to gather their belongings and make for Mythora. Any able bodied men of this town that wished to fight were to stay and start setting things up inside Quag," Kikyo said.

            "Really," Kagome said more as a statement than a question.

            "Yes," Kikyo nodded and adjusted the vest of her uniform. "If you look just up the street you can see some of them at the entrance."

             True enough Kagome could see them. At the end of the street, dirt met stone as a long bridge of cobbled stone snaked up to the entrance of Quag some thirty feet off the ground. Fifty or so men deck out in rusted armor, helmets, and equipped with skillfully made sabers stood outside of a set of metal doors left wide open. Soon, she, Kikyo, and both of their divisions stalked up the stone bridge that proved to be steeper than the eye could tell. At the end, she gave who appeared to be the leader of the fifty men a curt nod as she passed through the doors. She followed the stream of Hathar soldiers inside a courtyard, nestled on the other side of a wall that ran all the way up from the base of the bridge to twenty feet above the ground inside the fortress –the ground in Quag was many feet higher than Rhyne Town's ground. 

            From the two far ends of the courtyard wooden staircases ran up in a spiral fashion to a lookout of sorts. There were two levels to the lookout, and at the moment, King Dion stood on the highest level gesticulating to a man next to him. Just then, many hurried "shh!" rang throughout the army held within the courtyard. All eyes turned to King Dion.

            "Here we are at Quag," he said. "The Uranin army is supposed to arrive sometime after noon, so that gives us three hours to prepare our defenses. What I would like now is for all Division leaders to meet with me and newly appointed General Phinneus Phile in the hall. The rest of you are dismissed for the time being."

            Kikyo wrapped her arms around one of Kagome's and offered a brave smile. Then both women started walking to a staircase that would take them up to the lookout. Just ahead of her, Kagome could see Sango's ponytail bob in and out of sight as she mounted the stairs before her.

            Once they got to the top of the stairs they were greeted by General Phile who led them to the back of the lookout. The back was the rock face of the eastern wall of the Ravine. It was carved into many statues of men holding up a rock shelf, effort evident on their faces. And in the center of the rock face a cavern had been chiseled out to make the hall. Inside was a long table with seven or so homemade wax candles flickering, their light dancing off the walls in an eerie fashion. Already some Division leaders were seated at the table, but Kagome did not recognize any of them.

            Just as Kagome and Kikyo gingerly sat on the poorly made stools that ringed around the table, King Dion spoke, "I am glad to see you are all here, though circumstances could have been better for this meeting. It is suggested through rumor that the Uranin army will come around three o'clock this afternoon, which is well for us: We will not have to fight in the dark. But, rumor also says that we will be fighting just _two people. I do not know what to think while hearing that."_

            "Two people?" one of the male Division leaders asked incredulously. "That's preposterous."

            "Yes, Division leader Y'ael," Dion nodded, "we will be fighting two people. It is my understanding that one of them is a possessed human and the other a creation of the Lord of Uranin."

            "It is true. Both Loki and Horaku told me the same thing when I questioned them last night," Kikyo spoke from next to Kagome.

            "Which means if he is sending us a possessed human and creation they are his strongest fighters," King Dion's voice took on a grave tone while his face became grim. "We will have to be extra carefull." 

************************************************************************

            Both Archery Divisions of the Hathar army stood ready on the top most part of Quag's walls. On the top is a walkway of sorts that serves as a place for archers to shoot at the enemy. Below in the courtyard the rest of the Hathar army stood impatiently. Kagome could hear the soft voices of men and women singing a song she was not familiar with. Its lyrics were sad and tune slow, but it sounded hopeful. For some odd reason she felt comforted by the song and the voices singing it.

            Soon the voices faded away as soldiers were led down the stone bridge to the city. About one quarter of the army was to hide in the empty houses of Rhyne Town to ambush the two Uranin enemies when they neared. Kagome was quite glad she was not with the group going into the town, for she had a suspicion they were marching to their deaths, that the town was a deathtrap.

            Kagome looked down to Rhyne Town at the base of the wall. She could barely make out Kikyo's Division -shoulders slumped- filing into three houses along a side alley just off the main street. King Dion decided during their meeting earlier that Kikyo's Division would be split up in two groups. One Kikyo would lead and take them into town, and the other group Kagome would be responsible for. At the moment, Kikyo was standing outside of one of the houses, looking at Quag, or maybe at her. She walked into the house without a backward glance.

            Now Kagome felt alone. Her father was on the lookout just over the courtyard, commanding the soldiers just below him, and Kikyo was in town, waiting for the enemy. Kagome really did not know anyone in her Division. She had worked with them, of course, but she never had talked with any of them. In the beginning, it was because she spent time with Inuyasha, and later on (after he had left) she felt so detached from the world that she never conversed with anyone; that is until Kikyo wanted peace between them. 

            She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her frayed nerves and fast beating heart. Then she exhaled, momentarily blowing out all her fear, apprehension, and thoughts, but as soon as all that left, it came back just as bothersome as before. Then, clear and true, a horn sounded from the depths of Rhyne Town. It was the signal: The enemy has arrived.

            Sure enough, two people arrived, but not the ones that were expected. A young girl with silver-blue hair, dressed in white and holding a mirror walked steadily next to a man dressed in a white baboon pelt. As far as Kagome knew, a woman and pre-teen boy were supposed to come. This pair confused her.

            The man pulled the hood of the baboon pelt down so his head was visible, and then he reached behind to loosen his high ponytail of dull black hair. Kagome gasped as she recognized the man as the person Loki and Horaku had been talking to last night. Involuntarily she stepped back, remembering the man's cold red eyes and how he seemed to be looking just at _her_.

            Kagome was drawn out of her fear as she felt her father grip her arm, pulling her back to reality. Dion shot her a look of fatherly concern before glancing down to the girl and man.

            "Are you Kagura and Kohaku of Uranin?" King Dion shouted down to the pair.

            The man laughed, it spreading and echoing, filling everything with chilling malice and insignificance, "No we are not. Kohaku is my faithful servant and Kagura no longer serves the Uranin cause. This," the man gesticulated to the girl beside him, "is Kanna of the Mirror, a creation of mine."

            "And you are?"

            "I am Lord Naraku of Uranin," he chuckled. "Will you give up?"

            Dion growled. Kagome could hear it, but was certain that Naraku could not.

            "We will not lie down to the hand of Uranin. We are Hathar in life and in death, though it is you who will be experiencing death while we emerge victorious!" Dion yelled.

            "Is that so?" Naraku said, but more to himself than anyone else. "Kanna will show you what death is."

            The girl stepped forward and held her mirror out in front of her, the pale light from the obscured sun glinting off it. Then she turned the mirror ninety degrees clockwise, it then taking on a bluish hue as light of that color sprang from it. The light circled them many times, each time its circle getting wider and wider until it engulfed all of Rhyne Town. When it did that, Kanna brought the mirror to its previous position and the light went from blue to purple to a sickly red. Kanna thrust the mirror forward as the light turned to yellow, and cries of agony spilt from all the houses –cries of pain and death.

            "I have killed them, Dion," Kanna said to the King. "Even your sister Kikyo is dead. I am correct in assuming that this halves the size of your army?"

            Dion did not answer the girl but tightly gripped the side of the wall, clenching his fingers so tightly that if he wore no gloves his knuckles would be white. He grit is teeth in agitation and grief, for people he knew, his own _kin had been killed without so much as an arrow flying._

            "This is just a taste of the destruction that we can brew," Naraku said. "Surrender or we kill all the rest of you here and all those sniveling women and children you've left at Mythora."

            "No!" Dion raged. "We will fight you and defeat you," he stopped and whispered to Kagome. "You are the only Archer Division left and with the magic they can conjure, I want you to keep this Division alive. You will fire arrows at them as distractions while I have the rest of the Divisions attack them head on."

            "Alright," Kagome said back, nervous of the very important task given to her.

            Dion gave her a weak smile, gripped her shoulder as comfortingly as possible, and stalked down the stairs just behind Kagome and shouted, "Shingleton, lead them out the gates!"

            Kagome had no clue as to who Shingleton is, but was soon distracted as a good portion of the Hathar army ran down the stone bridge to meet an invisible wall. 

            "Now Dion," Naraku called, "you mustn't be hasty. I have yet to call out _my army."_

            Once again Kanna jutted the mirror out in front of her, then raised her right hand –mirror gripped in it. The mirror shone a sickly green as the ground around her and Naraku broke and churned as arms and heads emerged. Soon the town was teeming with impish figures with black skin that looked charred and great golden eyes. Each soldier was magnificently equipped with spikes on each joint and rusted broadswords. The imps ran toward the bridge and Hathar soldiers, colliding head on with the opposing army. Death cries and war cries filled the air as well as the crash of sword on sword, metal on metal. 

            "Archer Division," Kagome yelled over the noise from below. She turned to face the Division who looked terrified and glanced and her warily. "Fire on the enemy!"

            All the archers did as they were ordered. The nocked an arrow and fired, over and over again, an endless dance of death and accuracy. From time to time Kagome would let an arrow fly, but for the most part she watched her division; for moral support mostly. The Second Archer Division and the remainder of the First took down many Uranin imps, saving numerous Hathar soldiers in the process while many died as the imp they fought took them down.

            It seemed that hours had passed, but really it might have been half an hour, Kagome was not sure. Death and defeat seemed to go hand in hand, around in a great circle that she could not keep track of. Even time submitted to it. 

_Where once was light   
Now darkness falls_

            For a brief moment Kagome looked down to the stone bridge to see if she could locate Sango, Miroku, or her father. She could find neither of the three but was surprised to find Horaku darting soldiers from both sides, trying to make it into Rhyne Town. Fear gripped Kagome's heart; fear for Horaku's life. 

_Where once was love   
Love is no more_

Without thinking, Kagome grabbed her bow and a couple arrows and ran down the stairs that lead to the courtyard. It was completely empty, creepily lifeless as Kagome dashed to the great metal gates that lead to the bridge.

_Don't say goodbye   
Don't say I didn't try_

 She sprinted through the doors to be met with the chaos that was Uranin and Hathar. Her ears pounded with the guttural grunts of Uranin imps and wails of Hathar, along with sword hitting sword as people battled for country and family.

_These tears we cry are falling rain   
For all the lies you told us   
The hurt, the blame   
  
_

            Kagome ignored all that, pulling a dagger from her belt and pressed on through the melee, occasionally killing an imp that stepped in her path. After pushing through the battle for ten minutes, perhaps more, she met Rhyne Town. A couple houses were on fire, but for the most part the city remained in fair condition.

_And we will weep   
To be so alone_

 She tossed her eyes around for any sign of Horaku and thought she saw her old friend darting between two houses about forty feet from her current position and ran after him. For minutes she chased his retreating back through winding alleyways. Eventually she caught up to Horaku in an empty intersection somewhere in a combat-less area of the city.

_We are lost   
We can never go home_

 Swirling in the middle was a black portal flecked with purple and Kanna was just stepping though it while Naraku and Horaku talked.

            "Please, Master Naraku," Horaku pleaded on his knees. Then he stood: "Take me with you! I have served you faithfully."

_So in the end   
I will be what I will be   
No loyal friend   
Was ever there for me_

            "You are right, servant Horaku, you have served me faithfully," Naraku of Uranin nodded. "But…"

_Now we say goodbye   
We say you didn't try_

            "…But," Naraku laughed and darted forward with speed so unimaginable, Kagome could not tell he moved. Naraku continued, "I _cannot_ bring someone like you back to Uranin. You have served your purpose," Naraku jutted a hand out, piercing Horaku directly through the chest," and were only an expendable pawn."

_These tears you cry   
Have come too late_

            Naraku withdrew his now crimson hand from the quivering form of Horaku. The teenage boy fell to his knees with a chocked moan in a miserable heap. The Uranin Lord flipped Horaku over with a foot onto his back, causing Horaku to cough up blood. He laughed manically at Horaku and turned around to follow Kanna through the portal.

_Take back the lies   
The hurt, the blame_

            "Naraku!" Kagome yelled in anger and despair. Naraku had killed her best friend of fifteen years and would not escape her unscathed. "You will die for what you did."

            "Is that so?" Naraku crooned and smiled wickedly. "It seems that I am the one with power, for you are just a human worth absolutely nothing."

            Kagome growled low within her throat and clenched her fists, unaware of the fact they got warmer and were letting off pink light. All she was concerned about was avenging Horaku, for she knew he was a good person and did not want him to die without his killer dieing too. 

            "Goodbye, ningen," Naraku said and once again turned around toward the portal.

            Kagome quickly brought an arrow up to her ready bow, wishing desperately in her secret heart that the arrow would completely decimate Naraku's body so he would no longer exist. She looked to the arrow point, surprised to find it glowed bright pink as she _felt_ the presence of the dead Kikyo and newly deceased soul of her father wrap around her, lending her their strength. 

            "Die, Naraku," Kagome spitefully whispered and let her arrow fly.

            The arrow soared straight through Naraku, causing his eyes to widen in pain. His body then exploded, sending blackened chunks of flesh to fly in all directions, thumping heavily against houses. Where his body once stood, a wooden figurine hovered for a few seconds before splitting diagonally in two halves and landing lightly on the ground.

            "Horaku, I did it," Kagome cheered wearily before fainting.

_And you will weep   
When you face the end alone_

            Later, Kagome woke from her uncalculated slumber. She was not sure if gaining conscious was that she needed to wake or if it was the cold that stirred her. The ground was covered in at least a foot of white, fluffy snow that coated everything, even the thatched roof homes surrounding her. From her position laying stomach down on the ground, she could just barely make out the form of a person.

            "Horaku," Kagome frantically whispered.

            She scrambled to her feet, almost doubling over from exhaustion as she shuffled to Horaku. The snow around his body was frosted red and his whole body was dusted with snow. Kagome anxiously brushed the snow off his face to see his eyes were wide and glossed over and lips pure blue with cold and death.

            "Horaku," Kagome muttered again and fainted over the corpse of her friend from intense tiredness.

            Hours later the sky was pitch black and the stars shone above as Kagome came back into a light consciousness. She looked up to meet with golden eyes and a head of silver hair, but her eyes went black, leaving her in darkness and making her doubt she saw anyone. From within her black void, she could have sworn she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

            Her vision came back and she saw silver hair once again as someone picked her up and nothingness claimed her mind like earlier.

_You are lost  
You can never go home…_

Well, that was that. Did you like it? This chapter changes everything. Hopefully I did not bore any of you with this chapter, but I had to do things the way I did.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been sucking all my time: If I don't have homework I have Color Guard practice so I have had no time to work on this, but I finally got it done.

CHALLENGE: What's the name of the song, singer, and movie soundtrack the song I used at the end? I'll give you a hint: The movie just came to home video and dvd recently. I just wanted to see if anyone could guess it

Well, buh-bye people. I wonder if you can guess who the person at the end is that picked her up *tee hee* Thanks for reading!


	11. Aftermath and Reunited

            Thanks to Shadow Wraith, Hinoke, loozer-09, Hanamaru285, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime, tao-fairlight, for reviewing the last chapter! You're all my faithful readers *tee hee* that make me feel loved!

            CHALLENGE ANSWER: The name of the song I used in the last chapter is "Gollum's Song" sung by Emilliana Torini from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers soundtrack. I just wanted to see if anyone would guess it. And someone did! Shadow Wraith got it right so you have my congratulations ^_^ Next time I use a song in the middle of the story I'll make it harder ^_^ 

            Well, since this is chapter 11 I'm gonna answer the reviews from people. So, here we go! 

**Hinoke: **Well, here is the update. I'm glad the last update made you happy, especially since the chapter was kinda depressing, but if you enjoyed it than I'm glad. I hope you like this chapter also!

**Shadow Wraith: **That's awesome you got all your guesses right. I have a bad habit of introducing people and then killing them off. And, yeah, Inuyasha is back (perhaps ^_^). And thanks for the good luck on homework and color guard.

**Loozer-09:** I'm sorry that you liked Kikyo and I killed her off. The idea just sorta came to me when I was typing up the chapter. Sorry, once again. And glad you liked the chapter. ^_^

**Hanamaru285: **Here's the update and thanks for the review ^_^.

**Tao-fairlight:**  Yes, Inuyasha is back! The reason why I made him come at the end is so that the chapter would end like a cliffhanger. Whether or not it was really a cliffy, I don't know, but I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter.

**Guardian Angel of ALL Anime:** I'm sorry you thought the chapter was sad! I suppose with people dieing left and right it would be kind of upsetting. And I like your new penname. At first I wasn't sure who you were, but then I clicked on your name and saw your email address was animeangel0123 (or something along those lines) and then I realized who you were. Well, I like your new name! ^_^

"When the waves are round me breaking,  
As I pace the deck alone,  
And my eye in vain is seeking  
Some green leaf to rest upon;  
What would not I give to wander  
Where my old companions dwell?  
Absence makes the heart grow fonder,  
Isle of Beauty, fare thee well!"

- John Milton, _Paradise__ Lost_

The steady hum of an engine, shuffling of papers, and quiet breathing of someone woke up Kagome. She opened her eyes, blinking with the light that assaulted them, for she was not used to it. Kagome could see wooden planks nailed together -a ceiling- with a lantern hanging just off to the right of her and lights on the higher parts of walls that did not seem to be run by flame. She shifted under the sheets that covered her body from foot to collarbone and shook slightly when a cool hand rested on her forehead.

"You feel better than before, young lady," a soft woman's voice came from Kagome's right. She turned to look at the woman and was startled to find she was an inu youkai. She had deep brown eyes that stood out greatly because of the cream colored dress she wore. Just like Inuyasha, the woman had long silver hair and adorable dog ears that were currently twitching oddly; one thing they did not have in common was their eyebrows, for Inuyasha's were much darker than this woman's.

Kagome, not knowing how to respond to the demon woman's statement nodded.

The woman smiled, "When His Majesty brought you to the airship, you had a terrible fever and were frightfully cold, and we were all worried about you. Since you're human, we all thought the worst, but you pulled through. His Majesty was so worried about you. For the past two days he has stayed at your bedside, holding your hand and wishing for you to pull through," the woman chuckled and then smiled once more. "He really adores you, whoever you are."

"I'm Kagome," she said and surprised herself with how scratchy and unused her voice sounded.

"Oh! So that's who you are," the woman tapped the side of her head. "He told me about you. Well, actually just your name and other tid-bits, nothing really important for knowing a person. But he spoke so fondly of you…" 

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you worry who. I'm on strict orders not to say anything to you about him, though for the life of me I don't know why," she paused and sighed. "Ever since his father passed away he has become so silent. Before he used to strut around like he owned the place, now he just mopes around and does things required of his position. I think one of the reasons why he is the way he is now is because he left some sweet girl behind in Mythora when little Sesshy and Rin went to fetch him. Might I be right, Kagome?" 

      "Sure, I guess," Kagome grunted as she sat up. "You're talking about Inuyasha, aren't you?"

      The question and the _name_ sounded so bland, so emotionless coming out of her mouth. If it had been weeks ago, she would have been jumping for joy at the prospect of seeing Inuyasha again, but right now, all that she had seen weighed down her enthusiasm. All the screams of the people caught in Rhine Town's houses, people dieing at the hands of Uranin imps, Horaku lying dead with a gaping hole through his stomach, and Naraku's maniacal laughter all played through her head. It all made her feel as if she too should have died; especially since Kikyo and her father were no longer alive. Those two deaths as well as Horaku's made her feel worthless like a fake gold coin. Kagome could not help but feel angry at herself for living. She had stayed true to her own personal promise: She stayed alive to see Inuyasha despite everything that happened.

      Kagome roughly rubbed her cheeks as tears flowed down her face to drip off her chin and land on the sheets. She growled in frustration at herself for being weak enough to cry.

      "Kagome, what's wrong?" the woman cooed and brought Kagome into her arms. "Everything will be fine."

      Kagome really wished she could have believed her.

*********************************************************************

      "She is awake, Inuyasha," the woman bowed before the new king of Yogo.

      Just moments before, she had gotten Kagome to sleep and stop crying. She had tried to get Kagome to speak of what saddened her, but the young woman refused to speak and cried harder.

      "Is she?" Inuyasha responded. "I thought she was pretty bad when I brought her back to the airship."

      "You got her in the nick of time," she grinned.

      "Aunt Yiloku," Inuyasha stood from the chair he sat in, "how do you think she would respond to seeing me?"

      Yiloku flinched from the lack of emotion in the usually bubbling nephew of hers. Just like she had told Kagome, Inuyasha lost nearly all his zest for life, moving and speaking in a lackadaisical manner that pulled at her heartstrings roughly to see her brother's son so depressed. _Perhaps_, she thought, _Kagome will brighten his mood_.

      "I do not know, Inuyasha," Yiloku shook her head. "The only way any of us could tell is if you see her and talk to her. She figured out it was you who saved her, but then she started crying. I think the battle she was in stuck in her mind."

      "That happens," Inuyasha whispered and brushed past his aunt. 

      He walked down a narrow hallway lit with a new type technology the scientists in Yogo had just developed. If he remembered correctly, it was called electricity. But he shoved the thoughts out of his head. His destination was a doorway at the end of the hallway and reaching there was the only thing on his mind right now. He soon reached the thin wooden door, opened it, and stepped outside. Instantly his breath was stolen out of his lungs, for the airship was flying at an amazing pace and they were quite high in the air. Inuyasha walked farther 'til he came to a rail at the edge of a deck. With nothing else to do he leaned heavily against the railing like a sack of flour that could not keep itself up. That was exactly what he felt like: a sack of flour; a dull, lifeless sack of flour. Ever since he left Kagome two months ago, she plagued his mind and nighttime dreams like a shadow. He bright eyes and warm smile always haunted him, and now with her back he just felt confused but comforted that he found her when he did. Inuyasha shook his head, trying not to think about how pale and dead Kagome looked when he found her lying face down over someone. It scared him immensely that Kagome –cheerful, kind, beautiful Kagome- could have been dead and he would never see he smile and hear her voice again. But that was in the past and so he would rather not think about it; the important thing is he saved her and she's alive. 

      Inuyasha lightly sighed and decided he wanted to see Kagome, even if she was not awake. As quickly as he could without seeming eager and rushed, Inuyasha dashed across the outside deck, flung the door open, and scurried down the hallway. At the far end of the hallway, he took a left at a three way intersection which leads him to a small room at the end of another hallway. Apprehensively, he opened the door that lead to Kagome. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kagome looking sleepily at him from underneath a couple white sheets.

      "Inuyasha," Kagome spoke in a scratchy voice. "Hello. I wasn't expecting you, sorry."

      Inuyasha nodded and walked farther into the room, pulling up a chair to sit next to the bed. He was surprised with how healthy she looked now; before she had been paled skinned and blue lipped. 

      "How are you feeling?" he asked.

      "Good," Kagome smiled lightly and sat up, "considering all I've been through. I just woke up from a tiny nap so if I seem out of it, I apologize."

      He said nothing, but just nodded. At the moment he could not say anything for fear of breaking down before her. Inuyasha felt like reaching out to her and pulling her into his arms, for both her and him. Especially for himself, for leaving Kagome behind was something he regretted…

      "What's on your mind?" Kagome's scratchy voice broke through his thoughts along with the feeling of her petite hand moving over his larger, clawed one resting on the bed.

      "Uh… You actually," Inuyasha responded and looked down; he just could not meet her gaze.

      "Me?"

      "Yes."

      "Why?" Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand. "Well, never mind why; you have your reasons. I've been thinking since I woke up, about you too and I want to thank you."

      "Thank me?" Inuyasha looked up in surprise. "I've done nothing to warrant thanks-"

      "But you have!" Kagome broke in and scooted closer to Inuyasha whose eyes widened even more than had been moments before. "You saved me and so I owe you everything, though it was too bad you couldn't have saved everyone…"

      "I came too late, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "You could have died. I should have never left or I should have taken you with me."

      Kagome smiled at him as brightly as she could, for she knew he was beating himself about it –a habit she was aware he did on some occasions. Hesitantly, Kagome moved to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, resting her face against the top of his head.

      "You came just in time, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured. 

      "Kagome…"

      "Hmm?"

       But there was no response from Inuyasha –no verbal response that is. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's middle, drawing her nearer to him, and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet aroma that had not graced his nose in two months. Half-mindedly he ran his hands down her back, up and down in the same way over and over again. 

      "I've missed you," Kagome said, her breath teasing his perky ears. "I was so lonely when you left."

      "I know," Inuyasha breathed. "It was hard saying good-bye, but here we are. Neither of us is alone now; we have each other and that's it. I just have my brother and his wife, but they don't live in the palace."

      "My dad and Kikyo are dead."

      "I'm sorry to hear that," Inuyasha said as he pulled out of Kagome's embrace just enough to see her face.

      Her eyes were shining with tears, but she looked happy. Inuyasha was quite glad to see her happy, but he knew that below her cheerful surface she was hurting badly from the loss of her remaining family.

      "I have you?" Kagome inquired, her voice seeming unsure of his loyalty to her.

      He nodded, "You have me and I have you."

      Kagome grinned and hugged him lightly before drawing out of his embrace completely. She felt sleep claiming her mind and body, and blinking away what she knew was coming. Gently she leaned against the headboard and rested her head on the wall.

      "You tired?" Inuyasha inquired good-naturedly.

      "Yes."

      "Then I'll let you be," he stood up.

      "No stay!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well… At least stay until I fall asleep."

      With those last words she moved over on the bed to allow him room and nestled beneath the blankets. Inuyasha complied without any objection. He climbed onto the bed next to Kagome, moving as close to her as he thought she would allow. 

      "G'night," Kagome slurred because of tiredness. 

       "Good night," Inuyasha whispered and kissed Kagome lightly on the forehead as her eyes drifted closed. 

      He was truly glad Kagome was back…

      Well there we go! Chapter eleven, huh? Wowee! I hope you all like it. It's sort of fluffy, maybe. Was it too corny? Be truthful.

      And sorry I took so long to update. School just sucks my time along with color guard practice which I'm having one helluva time with. The guard is just… I don't know… It sucks this year. Everyone is so damn bullheaded! Next year I hope they won't be that way with me 'cause I'll be the captain of the guard. But hey, we don't have any football games until homecoming which isn't until the twelfth of October. But before that we have band day at NMU (Northern Michigan University) in Marquette. That's always a fun day. It's probably the only good thing about marching band season since out football teams sucks major arse. Get this! Last year (my sophomore year) the J.V. team at my high school had an undefeated season so you'd think that when they get to Varsity they'd make the team better. Well, the team sucks! Many people on the team blame it on the coach. Our last game we lost to Stephenson 33 to 8! Truly pathetic, but our freshmen team – I think- is pretty bad too. Ha ha! 

      Whoa! Sorry about that rant. I really didn't mean to go on and on about the football and stuff. You're all probably thinking I don't have a life. Well… actually I don't… *tee hee* I'm just kidding! 

      I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. I'd love to hear from you all! 

Buh-bye! ^_^


	12. Arrival at Yogo

            Big thanks to Hanamaru285, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime (yeah that was the longest review I've ever gotten from someone ^_^ but it was great to get a long one), Shadow Wraith (and I agree with you on the homework thing and what does por favor mean?), tao-fairlight, loozer-09 (that's good you were okay with Kikyo dieing 'cause I was a little worried), Lupe Garou (Hey! This it the first time you've reviewed for me… welcome to my insane world! I think you reviewed chapter 1?), Hinoke, and EvilDarkness25! 

**Disclaimer:** My bad! I've been forgetting to put these in chapters. I swear, if no one keeps on me about these things I'll forget. Anyway –enough with my lack of memory- as usual I still don't own the anime/manga "Inuyasha" or the lyrics used below. The only thing I do own is the non-Inuyasha characters from this fic; they're mine!

Please just don't play with me My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a - way  
Catch you if I can…

So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has past  
The seasons go  
- _My Paper Heart, All American Rejects (_lyrics borrowed from musicsonglyrics.com)

  
  


            As the airship descended steadily from the sky over the capital city of Yogo, its inhabitants in the main exit hanger were trying their hardest to stay on their feet. Kagome stood as still as possible while Inuyasha held her tightly around the waist to steady her, for she still had not gained back all her strength. When the airship gave a final shudder before landing firmly on some launch pad and the exit hanger doors opened, she gave a determined sigh and wrapped a blanket around her more securely before walking after Inuyasha and the rest of the passengers. 

            During the short journey by air, Kagome had discovered the woman she first woke to was Inuyasha's aunt Yiloku. The older dog demon took care of her as a doctor should, and fussed over her as a mother would. Inuyasha, of course, snorted every time Yiloku cooed over simple feats of strength that showed Kagome was returning to the way she should have been. And in confidence, Yiloku had told her that she –meaning she Kagome-  was quickly changing Inuyasha's sulking demeanor into the feisty one he had before.  

            Just ahead of her, Inuyasha stopped and regarded her with unsure eyes; a battle obviously waging within his silver-haired head.  Kagome smiled at him, instantly softening Inuyasha's golden eyes and a sunny smile crossed his lips. 

            "How do you feel?" he asked while stepping in her path of travel.

            "Okay," Kagome waved his concern off nonchalantly. 

            But then she looked down the ramp that led out of the exit hanger and was surprised to find it both steep and a fair distance down. Kagome could tell she blanched immediately at the sight, for she knew that it was not likely she would make it down the ramp with out falling like a rock.

            "Mm… Maybe not," Kagome said, lightly gripping onto the sleeve of Inuyasha's dark blue shirt. "It's a long way down…"

            "Oh, brother," Inuyasha mock groaned and picked Kagome up bridal style, earning a pleasant chuckle from her. "Is this better? Do you think you'll make it down _now?"_

            Kagome laughed and leaned more against him, putting her head under his chin. "It's not me who's walking down, now is it?"

            Inuyasha shook his head and bent it over just enough so he could rest on the top of her head. He pulled her closer and pressed his face into her head, though Kagome could not discern whether or not he kissed her. But those thoughts left her mind as Inuyasha strutted down the ramp saying nothing.

            Kagome took this time to look at her surroundings. It appeared they were in a forest, but from the view at the top of the ramp she saw many buildings that appeared old but well cared for. At the base of the ramp a few people –or rather demons since this was Yogo- standing in clothing quite unlike those in Hathar. Of the demons down there (the ones that seemed female) were dressed in thick white fabric that covered everything below the neck. The sleeves allowed the hands to peek out and were cut in a v-shape, and trimmed in yellow. The high collars were too trimmed in yellow, while a gray tunic covered the white dress itself on a few of the women below. One woman wore a dress and cover tunic much the same style as the others, but her dress was dark blue with a dark purple cover tunic. The men below wore clothes that –as Kagome remembered- was much the same as Sesshoumaru's clothing the night he came to get Inuyasha. The only difference with the clothing these men wore was they were different colors than the stark white garbs of Sesshoumaru.

            When Inuyasha reached the bottom of the ramp, he lightly set Kagome down next to a waiting Yiloku, and looked around. Kagome noticed this and was about to ask him what bothered him, but was stopped from doing so when the blue and purple clothed inu youkai woman dashed towards Inuyasha and called his name out. Inuyasha turned to see who yelled and sprinted towards her, eagerly gathering her into his arms; much the same –as Kagome noticed- as he had with her.

            "Yiloku," Kagome spoke to the woman next to her, "who is that?"

            Yiloku turned to look in the direction Kagome indicated. Her face took on a surprised expression as she turned to speak to Kagome.

            "That is Finn Orpheus," Yiloku said. "Inuyasha never told you about her while in Mythora?"

            "No."

            "That's odd," Yiloku murmured. 

            But Kagome did not stay around to hear Yiloku's last statement. She ambled over to Inuyasha and Finn, walking confidently for she did not like the way this new woman held Inuyasha. When she reached the pair, Kagome wrapped an arm around one of Inuyasha's and earning a strange look from the hanyou and full youkai female.   

            "Hello," Kagome said to Finn Orpheus and put a hand out, "my name is Kagome and you are?"

            The woman chuckled sweetly and grasped Kagome's hand, shaking it politely a few times. "My name is Finn Orpheus," she shifted her gaze and then spoke to Inuyasha. "Is this the human girl that had you all worked up after your father died?"

            "Yes," Inuyasha responded quietly and detached Kagome's arm from his, earning a hurt look from her. "This is the one."

            Finn smiled once again and spoke low through clenched teeth, "You failed to tell me you would bring her home, Inuyasha. Where are we going to keep a human?"

            "Excuse me _Finn," Kagome put in. Despite how nice the woman seemed, this _Finn_ was rubbing her the wrong way. "Might I ask _exactly_ who you are?"_

            "Kagome," Inuyasha answered for Finn, "she's my betrothed; my fiancé."

************************************************************************

            "_Fiancé!"  Kagome raved in the confines of Yiloku's quarters in the royal palace of Yogo. "Inuyasha never told me he was engaged. That bastard, he led me on!"_

            Yiloku massaged her forehead. For the past two hours Kagome had raged about Inuyasha's betrothal, cursing him continuously. The sad thing, Yiloku found, was she completely sided with Kagome and her anger. She was quite aware of how much Inuyasha seemed to adore this Kagome girl, and then as soon as he got home Lady Orpheus was all he saw. Yiloku looked up from the dark green and purple area carpet that she had been staring at to see Kagome heatedly pacing the rug. 

            "I'm sorry," Yiloku sighed. "I thought he told you."

            "He didn't!" Kagome choked on her words.  Yiloku was certain the younger woman was fighting back tears.

            "Kagome, come here and sit down," Yiloku softly commanded.

            Kagome complied and plunked down on the purple sofa next to Yiloku. She leaned on the older woman's shoulder as Yiloku ran her fingers through Kagome's hair in a 'mother sympathizing with daughter' manner. Kagome on the other hand, used her hands to claw at the tears which coursed down her face.

            "When?" Kagome asked.

            Even though the question was vague, Yiloku knew what she meant.

            "When he turned seventeen, that's when he came to be engaged. It was his father's wish that he be matched with a suitable girl, and Finn is. She comes from a prestigious family who owns the diamond mines in northern Yogo and her father was a good friend of the first wife of Inuki. They are to be wed this spring in early May," Yiloku paused. "She's a nice girl, really she is, but she doesn't suit Inuyasha in my opinion. Finn Orpheus is not very spirited which greatly reflects her "housewife" upbringing. She is the type of woman shoved into the mold of perfect wife, perfect potential mother as a child to suit the designs of their fathers' as good girls to mate with rich men. That's the society here in Yogo and every where else in this world. Inuyasha is not the type of man that needs a submissive girl, but an assertive girl who will keep him on his toes. Oh, well. It's not my place to talk about what he needs or wants." 

            "You're right," Kagome bitterly laughed, "it's not. I wish he left me to die."  
            "Oh!" Yiloku sat up and took Kagome by the shoulders. "Never say that death is better than what you have, Kagome. Never say that. Some people have a worse life than you have, and they make the best out of it. They _don't_ wish for death!"

            Kagome looked away, but Yiloku could still spy the hurt and uncertainty in the young woman's brown eyes. Yiloku roughly took Kagome's face in her clawed hands.

            "Promise me Kagome that life is worth more that what you seem to think it is," Yiloku pleaded. "Please, Kagome…"

            "You're right," Kagome exhaled and slouched slightly. "Besides, it was Inuyasha's decision to not tell me. He probably just thinks of me as a good friend."

            Kagome prayed inwardly she sounded convincing like she did not hurt, but in fact learning that Inuyasha was engaged was a huge blow to her emotions. It felt like Inuyasha took his claws to her heart and tore a few arteries away, letting it pump blood freely to nowhere and cover her in warm, red sadness. But, she did not love Inuyasha, right?

            Right…

            Just on the other side of the palace Inuyasha was discussing Kagome with Finn Orpheus. Finn seemed very adamant to allow Kagome to stay, though for the life of him he could not understand why. Inuyasha knew full well that Kagome was harmless, but then he also knew most demons did not trust the ningen race. Finn was no expectation to that prejudice.

            "Inuyasha, why do you not send her home?" Finn asked for what seemed the thousandth time that day.

            "Finn," Inuyasha began then started to knuckle his forehead, "I've explained this to you already. Kagome can't go home-"

            "But she certainly cannot stay here!" Finn interrupted.

            "You never let me finish," Inuyasha growled with instantly stopped any protests from his fiancé. "She can't go home because she has no home. The Uranin army flattened the Hathar army. And by flattened I mean annihilated as in they're all dead. Kagome can't go home to a place like that. You know how bad it is in Uranin; just imagine being a conquered people of Uranin. Besides," Inuyasha lowered the tone of his voice, "Kagome is the daughter of the late King Dion of Hathar, meaning if I wait some time and gather an army and take on Uranin, manage to scrape together a win, she could have her country back. Kagome would be the ruler of Hathar, but that's just a thought, so until then she stays _here."_

            "Inuyasha, must she?" Finn whined and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, planting a light kiss a cheek.

            "Yes."

            "Then I suppose I could be civil towards her. But…"

            "But what?" Inuyasha asked, dreading the stipulation for her allowing Kagome to stay.

            "I do not want her alone with you. I think she harbors fond feelings for you, my love," Finn pouted.

            "Is that all, Finn?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Kagome is my friend so I can be alone with her if I wish."

            "Fine, then," Finn said and walked out of the room. After a few seconds she peeked into the door and said, "But when we wed and become mates I'll _not want her living here at all. Do you understand, Inuyasha?"_

            "Sure," Inuyasha said tonelessly as Finn Orpheus left in a huff, not at all pleased with his response. 

            Inuyasha looked out of the window he currently sat by, cursing fate for putting him in such a predicament. Here he was, betrothed to the Lady Finn Orpheus while he possibly kept feelings for Kagome. He had no idea what to do. It was his father's wish for him to become engaged and wed to the oldest Orpheus daughter, but when he saw Kagome alive and awake on the airship ride back to Yogo, for the first time in months he felt happy. In fact the entire time he spent with Kagome was some of the happiest moments in his current life. 

            "Damn," Inuyasha grumbled to himself, "I really screwed myself this time."

            Please, dear readers and reviewers don't hurt me! You all probably want to wring my neck for making Inu-chan engaged to Finn Orpheus. Yeah, the idea just came to me while painting my room this afternoon, so if it sucks I apologize. But don't worry, this _is_ an Inuyasha/Kagome fic everything going on right now is just plot development. 

            So, I've got a question for you all: do you like, dislike, or HATE Finn Orpheus? I'm not sure how I feel about her, so if you all hate her I'll make her out to be a bitch so you'll hate her more, or if you like her I'll make her more likable. If you have no opinion I'll just do whatever. But the question was kinda bothering me. It's a stupid question, sorry.

            TIME TO PUT ON YOUR THINKING CAPS! *cough cough* Sorry for the caps ^_^

            Let's see… Ooo! I wonder if any of you could guess the color I'm painting my room. Many of my friends think I'm weird for painting it this color, but it looks good! So yeah, if you could guess it… I'll… I don't know ^_^ *tee hee* I'll give you a hint if you don't think I'm a retard for asking y'all about the color. The hint is this color makes an appearance on many countries' flags. This includes Japan, United States, France, and many others. So there's the hint!

Buh-bye people and thanks for reading!

^_^


	13. Messy Marvin or Rather Finn

            Thanks to the reviewers loozer-09 (don't worry, I didn't take offense to your review; you were just upset ^_^), Lupe Garou, Hanamaru285, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime (I gotta say that your reviews are so funny! I love getting them ^_^ especially this one with Inuyasha getting sat. Priceless!), Shadow Wraith (I'll clear some stuff up below for ya), Kairinu ^kathcart2001@yahoo.com^, Troi, Yoka, Whitney Linn, RogueRebel, Gueshoe (if you could email me about the humor thing you were talking about, I'll try and incorporate it into the storyline), and Moonlight Shadow4. Thanks all of you!

            And, yes, the color I'm painting my room is red! Let's see… loozer-09 and Hanamaru285 and Shadow Wraith and Gueshoe guessed the color! I don't have anything to give you besides congrats on guessing! You super sleuths you… ^_^ Boy am I in a good mood right now *tee hee*

            Okay, Shadow Wraith to answer your question on Sango and Miroku… Well, yes they're dead. I just didn't know how to incorporate them into the story so just assume they died in the Hathar/Uranin battle. And about the adultery/affair thing: I won't have any of that in the story. This is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic all the way, and they'll get together without Finn and Inuyasha getting married. I'll break Inuyasha and Finn up somewhere! ^_^ I hope that clears things up for you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the anime/manga Inuyasha; some characters that are not from the show are mine. I don't own the lyrics either.**

I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me…

Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'…

-_I Want You to Want Me, Letters for Cleo (lyrics borrowed from spynets.com)_

            Kagome tightly gripped the railing of the deck she was currently standing on. The rough stone felt odd on her hands and she unconsciously withdrew them to her side. At the moment she was watching _Finn Orpheus and Inuyasha ambling through the snow covered garden of the Yogo royal palace. They walked hand in hand –Kagome ground her teeth- and he smiled admiringly at her –Kagome wanted to rip her face off- and she would stop, get on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Kagome was more than ready to throw herself off the deck and mercilessly pound on Inuyasha and his lovely betrothed. Lovely? Oh, yes. As much as Kagome did _not_ want to admit it, Finn was quite lovely. Finn had long and shiny silver hair pulled up into numerous curls just behind her delicate dog ears. Her skin was pale and elegant, eyes bright gold, and her teeth very straight and beautiful. _

            As if sensing her eyes on them, Inuyasha turned toward the deck and spotted Kagome standing rigid with a look that could kill plastered on her face. He could not figure out why she would be in a foul mood, but dismissed it.

            "Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called up to her. "Come down with us, eh?"

            Instantly Finn whipped around, her golden eyes going from soft to severe in one second flat. She pulled on Inuyasha's arm to get his attention, and once she got it whispered something in his ear. Kagome noticed every few seconds Finn would shoot her harsh looks; Inuyasha completely oblivious.

            When Finn stopped speaking, Inuyasha addressed Kagome, "Won't you come down?"

            All Inuyasha got in response was an anger emphasized "Humph!" and cold retreating back. Try as he might, Inuyasha could not think why Kagome would not come down and why she had been so cross with him the past week of her stay. As far as he knew he had not said anything mean to Kagome, but then again he seemed to enrage people quite often without really doing anything. 

            "Uh… Finn…" Inuyasha paused, "I have some work to do and have to oversee the preparations for the party you wanted to hold. So, I'll see you later?"

            Inuyasha held is breath incase Finn could read through his lies. He really did have work to do, but the party preparations were being done by a paid professional –he conveniently forgot to tell Finn that. What he _really was doing was going to talk to Kagome. Her behavior toward him lately confused him since they had been so close in Mythora and on the airship ride here. _

            "Fine," Finn said and turned away, waving her hand nonchalantly.

            "Thanks!" Inuyasha exclaimed perhaps too happily as he planted a kiss on the back of her neck. 

            He cautiously jogged across the icy pavement of the garden to the small door leading to the interior of the palace. Not even caring that where they went, Inuyasha peeled off his jacket and gloves while dashing down the corridor. At the end of this corridor he would turn left and go up some stairs and start looking for Kagome at her room, but a person or thing stopped him. Whoever it was let out a grunt while falling to the floor causing Inuyasha to cringe and close his eyes. When he opened them, there on the floor was a very furious Kagome rubbing her bum while glaring daggers. 

            "Ah! Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome to her feet. 

She crashed roughly into his chest, for he used too much force, but quickly pulled away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said while rubbing her temples, "you sure are in a hurry."

"Um… yeah. I was trying to find you," he said sheepishly while massaging the back of his neck. "I did, I suppose."

"Yeah, you did," Kagome sarcastically responded and made to go around him, but Inuyasha stepped into her path.

"What's wrong, Kags? You haven't talked much to me since you got here and I would like to know why," Inuyasha demanded and instantly smacked himself for taking on _that tone of voice with her._

"You'd like to know why?" Kagome asked with eyes wide with rage, but the tone of her voice conversational.

Inuyasha the rock completely missed her expression and told her he would like to know why.

"Bullshit you do!" Kagome spat and went to go around him once again; her plan foiled once again.

"I do!" Inuyasha yelled back. He was really surprised how bad and loud this conversation had gotten. "Tell me."

"Fine," Kagome hissed. "You have a fiancé. You failed to tell me and acted all lovey-dovey with me behind her back. Now, I'm not protecting her dignity by saying this is your fault even though it _is_ –I truly don't like her-, but you didn't tell me. You didn't tell me! _Me, Inuyasha! You lead me around like a pack horse to water, and I drank longingly. But the river dried up and left me alone and the man __I cared for engaged. How the __hell do think I feel Inuyasha?" she paused to catch her breath. "Finn Orpheus hates me, and don't say she doesn't because she does. I see the glares she gives me when you look at me, I notice when she whispers things in your ear and the hard expressions her face takes on while you attempt to talk with me. Besides, I've met someone who actually understands me and likes me; he is _unattached_."_

Kagome left Inuyasha completely stunned and took this chance to leave him behind. She had managed to get at least half way down the hallway before Inuyasha gained his senses. 

"Who have you met?" he inquired.

Kagome said over her shoulder," His name is Kouga."

"_WHAT!"_

************************************************************************

            It was now night in Hathar. The winter sky was covered in clouds, allowing no star or moon shine to light the land. This is just how he, Naraku, liked it. Dark and lightless; completely dark. Naraku drew away from the window and stalked down the hallway of the Hathar palace. He was quite proud of himself and Kanna for their speedy annihilation of the Hathar force. But there was that young woman who destroyed his puppet, and that worried him slightly. She would have had to possessed miko powers in order to accomplish something like that, but he had not seen nor heard of any rumor of this girl since the battle ended. That was fine with him though; it let him sleep when he felt the urge to.

            Naraku opened the solid oak door that stood in his way and stepped inside another small hallway that led to a large sitting chamber. From the way it was furnished and the way it smelled, he guessed it was the late King Dion's room. It smelled like a well groomed man's room and his demon nose was not sure he liked that. But despite that, Naraku decided this would be his chamber when he stayed here in Mythora. 

            He sat down on one of the well upholstered chairs, sinking back into its fluffy depths. Naraku started to think about today and how productive it had been. Early in the morning he made a declaration of new leadership to the conquered people of Hathar, letting them know it would be _him_ that ruled them. The afternoon brought good news of his newest creation that was in the last stages of development back home in Uranin. It was Kohaku, he recalled, that told him the splendid news. Speaking of Kohaku he could feel the boy's presence come ever closer to this chamber, and within moments enter the room and come before him.

             "Lord Naraku," Kohaku bent down on one knee, lowering his head. "Kanna informed me you wish to speak with me and so I come."

            "Very good, Kohaku," Naraku nodded and let his long locks of black hair down. "I did tell Kanna to find you. Tell me what you know of _Kagome_."

            "I know no Kagome, master Naraku."

            "Ah, Kohaku. You do; I know this, but you do not remember," Naraku scratched his chin in thought. "Perhaps you would better remember if you saw her…"

            "Perhaps I would, master," Kohaku agreed in his monotone. "Could you help me?"

            "Yes. I can and I will, but you must do something for me in the process. Would you?"

            Kohaku eagerly nodded," Of course, Lord Naraku."

            Naraku smiled to himself, _This boy is so innocent…_

************************************************************************

"You told him all that?" Yiloku asked Kagome. 

They were both sitting in the palace kitchen nursing scalding hot cups of tea. Kagome had just finished telling Yiloku about the conversation she had with Inuyasha this afternoon. It was strange, Kagome found, that she had gained Inuyasha's aunt –of all people or rather demons- as a good companion. Every night since she arrived here in Yogo, Kagome and Yiloku made it a point to spend time with each other in the palace kitchen and just talk. Most conversations surrounded the goings on in their days.

"Yes, I told him that," Kagome grumbled before taking a sip of her tea.

"Good for you," Yiloku said and patted Kagome on the arm. "You told him exactly what he needed to hear and exactly what you needed to say. Do you feel better now?"  
            "Yes and no," Kagome shrugged. "I feel good about telling him the truth, but awful about falling for him while he was engaged. But I suppose that is to be expected…"

Kagome trailed off as the swinging kitchen door flew open and Finn gracefully walked into the room. She had her hair braided and wore a nightgown with flowing sheer cover. Finn kept her eyes on Kagome as long as she could until her head would have to turn 180 degrees to keep Kagome in sight. Kagome could hear her fill a kettle with water and set in on the stove. Then she sat next to Yiloku at the table, folding her hands nicely on the table, and keeping her head high.

"Good evening, Finn," Yiloku greeted mildly for her sentiments towards Finn were much the same as Kagome's.

"Good evening," Finn said back while keeping a high-and-mighty tone to her voice. "What might you ladies be doing in the kitchen at this hour?"

Kagome mock gasped and put her hand over her mouth momentarily, "Oh, no Yiloku! We're in a kitchen and its _night!"_

Within seconds Finn's hard eyes shifted from Yiloku to Kagome and she looked as if she meant to kill Kagome by glaring. Yiloku, meanwhile, was trying her hardest to suppress laughter at Kagome's statement. Finn's eyes then softened and she let out a short giggle.

"You are quite silly, Kagome," Finn said, though Kagome could tell the statement was meant to be kind and yet an insult.

"Yes, I can be silly,_ Finn," Kagome said and smiled as sweetly as she could manage. "But I'm sure you can be silly to."_

"Is that so?"

"It is," Kagome nodded.

"I have never been silly in my life."

"Well there's a first time for everything and your water is boiling," Kagome said when she heard the kettle whistle.

"Thank you," Finn said as she stood up and walked to the stove.

Kagome watched her before turning to Yiloku whose eyes were wide with surprise –she expected Finn or Kagome to take a swing at the other- and mouthed "Pay attention" and stood up. Kagome spotted a bowl of chocolate pudding sitting inoffensively on the counter top and she smiled sinisterly.  

"You know Finn," Kagome tried her hardest not to laugh as she picked up the pudding bowl, "you have beautiful hair and pretty complexion."

Finn turned around with a big smile on her face –she thought Kagome was being sincere-, "You think so-Ah!"

Kagome had shoved the bowl of chocolate pudding into Finn's face and let it go. Moments later Finn pulled the bowl off her face and gently set it on the counter, and started wiping the pudding out of her eyes. It was a humorous scene, truly. Finn's visage was transformed from pale to gooey brown in seconds and Kagome was quite proud of her handy work.

"I think brown really suits you," Kagome finally spoke with false enthusiasm.

"Does it?" Finn asked, the pleasant tone gone from her voice and replaced by a normal one.

And Yiloku, dear surprised Yiloku, looked on in horror at the scene playing out before her. But instinct checked in and she fled the room to find Inuyasha; only he would be able to break them up if they chose to fight.

"You know," Finn said, "I do not care for chocolate pudding."

And with that she lunged at Kagome, but Kagome was faster. She quickly side-stepped Finn and the other woman crashed heavily into the counter. Kagome took this chance to run out of the kitchen, but Finn was hot on her trail.

"Come back here you whore!" Finn screamed. "I know what this fight is all about so stop running and fight me like a man…er…woman."

That got Kagome to halt and face her. Each woman faced the other, standing unwaveringly and bravely. Finn was fighting to keep her man while Kagome was fighting for various reasons beside that of keeping Inuyasha. After staring blankly at each other for many seconds, they finally charged forward. Kagome swung and hit Finn square in the face, causing the sheltered noble girl to crumple to the floor, clutching her nose.

"You bitch," Finn whined as she managed to stand up, "I think you broke my nose."

"Isn't that a shame," Kagome teased and shoved Finn to the floor once more. "Leave me alone, Finn. You can have Inuyasha!"

And with that Kagome walked away, but felt the clawed hand of Finn latch onto her right shoulder and spin her around. In a flash Kagome felt pain on her right cheekbone and her back contacting the hardwood floor. 

"You probably thought that someone like I would not be able to strike you-"

"Finn? Kagome? What the hell are you doing?" Kagome heard the voice of Inuyasha sound from behind and above her head.

Then Kagome noticed her body being hefted off the ground and Inuyasha commanding Finn to go to bed. Finn complied while giving Kagome a rude gesture and horrid look. Inuyasha then picked her up and walked purposely to her room, or so she guessed. Her guess was correct when Inuyasha stopped to open the door to her room. Inside Yiloku sat on her bed while just setting a basin of water on the nightstand.

"Go and take care of, Finn will you?" Inuyasha said lightly and set Kagome on her bed. 

Without saying anything Inuyasha picked up a cloth, drenched it in water, and put it to Kagome's cheekbone. She winced with the cool fabric on her hot and painful skin. Inuyasha repeated this act many times with the knowing care of a grandmother, always keeping the cloth cold.

"You are going to have one heck on a shiner tomorrow," Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Good. It was worth it," Kagome whispered.

"Was it now?" he asked while taking a freshly moistened cloth out of the basin and placed it on her face. "If I was you I wouldn't think so. Why did you fight with her, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, now does it Inuyasha," Kagome paused. "Whatever I say you shouldn't believe; you should believe Finn. Maybe I started it, maybe she started it. Who cares? We fought, its over with and I'm moving on, and you should too. Besides, shouldn't you be comforting and taking care of Finn?"

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking care of my best friend right now, that's why. Friends first, right?"

            Well, there we go! It's kinda a stupid chapter, but I had to establish the hate between Finn and Kagome since that seemed to be what most people and I wanted. Next chapter will get into Inuyasha and Kagome getting back together, slowly while pushing you know who out of the picture permanently. Plus I put in a little Naraku action. We all love that, c'mon! *cough*Just*kidding*cough*

            Yeah, and twelve (or around there) reviews for the last chapter! You guys who reviewed are so awesome and I really appreciate it greatly, especially the ones from people who have stuck around since chapter 1. That is really great and thank you all!

Well, I have to go now and post this chapter. My room is finally done after a week of painting and crap, but it looks awesome! 

            Thanks for reading! 

^_^


	14. Let's Meet Kouga

            Big thanks to my reviewers tao-fairlight (sorry the last chapter enraged you), loozer-09 (yeah, Inuyasha sure can be stupid), lil-demon-nightmare (boy you're fast with getting the reviews out, Cyclops!), inuphoria (hey you're new! Welcome to my insane world!), Guardian Angel of ALL Anime (wow you said such nice things to me!*tee hee* *starts acting bashful*), Hellkeeper (you're new! Hi!), Hanamaru285 (^_^), Hinoke, and Kilila, and KeelyErin, and fyyrrose, and amber-eyez.

            If any of you reviewers are new, hiya!

            Phew! And homecoming for my school just got done. It was great. We have dress up days all week and decorate our hallways according to the theme this year. The dress up days were pajama day, cowboy day, yooper day, theme day, and purple and white day (our school's colors). The theme this year was Disney films. The senior class had Aladdin, junior class (my class) had Peter Pan, the sophomores had The Jungle Book, and the frosh the Lion King. On theme day we dressed up as characters from our class theme. It was ssssssssssssoooooooooooo funny! Two guys from my class brought big boom box type deals to school and were dressed as pirates and had the music blaring (the music was disco like Ring My Bell and Macho Man) and had five or so of their friends walk down the halls with them strutting their stuff and dancing. It was so hilarious! The next day they had the cd players again and had people from our class following them around and dancing. It was so great. Too bad school wasn't always like that! And our class tied for first with the seniors for all the homecoming events, but our football team lost by one frickin' point! Damn football team!

            Anyway enough of my homecoming ranting; I just had to let y'all know how great it was!

Here's the chappie, so enjoy!

            From that day on things were never the same with Kagome and Finn Orpheus. If there was a possibility that they might cross paths during the day, Inuyasha made absolutely sure to escort one of them around to avoid ill confrontations. But of course with his demanding job Inuyasha could not always be around to baby-sit the two women. And on more that one occasion Finn would slide into his quarters at night and whimper about a new cut or bruise that she had received from Kagome. So then the next morning Inuyasha would come to the breakfast table –fashionably late, of course- to find Finn and Kagome glaring at each other from over their plates. To make it worse, Kagome would too have a fresh wound that he _knew_ she would not have attended to. On more than one instance he was forced to corner Kagome and drag her off to her room to have the cuts looked at. 

            And such was the case with today; but this was worse than normal. Usually any skirmish would happen in a hallway or kitchen, but this was quite different. Very early that morning Finn had decided to take out her rage on Kagome while she was invulnerable, and attacked the human female while she slept. 

            Now Kagome sported horrible bruises on her face and ugly, red gashes on her arms. In all his knowing her, Inuyasha never knew Finn could be so violent. Now he was forced to reprimand her.

            "And so you beat the crap out of Kagome because she made you angry?" Inuyasha asked for the thirtieth time that afternoon.

            Finn sat arms crossed –still in her lacy, white nightgown- pouting while tears stretched down her face. She had explained her actions to Inuyasha many times, but each retelling was different from the last, so Inuyasha knew not what to think.

            "No," Finn whined," and yes. She made me mad, and she insulted me and told me lies."

            "How?"

            "She claimed you despised me, that horrible girl. I know you do not hate me, my dear, and so it angered me that she possessed the audacity to tell such falsehoods! You do believe me, do you not?"

            "Finn," Inuyasha stopped and began massaging his forehead. He sat down next to her on the plush, dark blue velvet couch situated in the middle of his study. "The last time you told me why she angered you had nothing to do with lies. You said she called you fat."

            "What is the difference?!" Finn wailed and shot up from the couch to pace. "She does not like me, Inuyasha, and wants me hurt. If you loved me at all you would see her gone and let _us_ live without her. I love you, and yet you let _her_ come between us. I fear you rather enjoy the encounters you have with her more that the romantic moments we share, however brief. And I have a sinking suspicion you had some sort of love affair with her while in Mythora! Please tell me the truth."  

            Inuyasha too stood and gripped Finn by the shoulders before pulling her into a deep hug. He buried his face in her hair, and almost for a moment he thought it was…

            "The truth?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. "I did have a love affair with Kagome, I'll admit to that. But now that I'm here with you, Finn, I realize she means little more to me that a friend and I hope you could forgive this poor man. I love you…"

************************************************************************

            "That bastard!" Kouga punched the ground after hearing Kagome's account of Finn's beating on her. "He didn't believe you at all? Well, I would over that Finn Orpheus wench even if you were at fault, but you're not."

            "Thanks, Kouga," Kagome half heartedly sighed and pulled a shawl –which she could proudly say _she_ made- around her shoulders to protect from the late march breeze that blew steadily over the still growing fields behind the palace and the palace stables. 

            Throughout the past few months Kouga had been her closets confidant beside Yiloku, and she trusted him greatly. Though the trust was gained in an unsettling way, for Kouga seemed convinced that he loved her, but she let it go since he proved on many occasions to be a great friend.

            "No problem, Kagome," Kouga smirked as he scratched an itch on his head with his –of all things- leg. 

            She tried her hardest to suppress a giggle, for it was not every day one would see a man scratch himself like a dog. 

            "So," Kouga said, "besides all the cuts and stuff, are you feeling all right?"

            "I suppose so," she whispered and drew figure eights in the dirt.

            "You s'pose so? If it wouldn't get me killed I'd take down that wench for you, but King Inuyasha wouldn't be too happy and my ass would be fired faster than you can say pamplemousse."

            "Pamplemousse?" Kagome snorted. "What is it? Is it an animal you work with around here or something?"

            "No," Kouga laughed. "It's a fruit native to northern Yogo where I grew up. Legend behind it is if you share it with someone you greatly care about, you're souls get bonded forever and you'll always be with them. Even in another life. Yeah, it's an old story. My mother used to tell me it all the time, and I would faithfully sit and listen, but that was years ago."

            "Sounds like it would have been a nice story to grow up hearing," Kagome said and stood up. "My legs are getting cramped just sitting here. Care to take a walk with me?"

            "Sure," Kouga grunted as he hefted his weight off the ground.

            When Kouga stood firmly on two legs, Kagome started walking in toward the palace. She was surprised with how well thing had been growing so far and how nice the weather had been. The snow had completely melted, leaving soggy brown grass in its wake, but now tiny shoots of green peaked out of the soil. All the barren trees now bore buds that would soon spring into leaves or flowers. The sky was a gentle blue with a light dusting of white clouds, and a few birds who had just returned from winter vacation soared the skies; their delightful chirps echoing in every corner of the palace gardens. Soon Kagome and Kouga reached the wrought iron gate that lead into the back gardens of the palace. Kagome opened the door and stepped inside, but was startled to find Kouga glued to the ground.

            "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "I'm not allowed to be on the grounds inside the iron gates-"

            "Well, you're with me and I'm a guest of the king, which means if you're with me you're welcome here," Kagome interrupted and grabbed Kouga's arm rather forcefully, yanking him into the garden.

            "B-but Kagome…" Kouga stuttered as Kagome dragged him through the still flower-less rose garden that lead to the inner palace garden.

            "No buts, Kouga," Kagome insisted. "If Inuyasha doesn't accept you I'll… I don't… kick the crap out of his shins! That's what I'll do."

            Kagome stomped farther into the garden and sat down on the rim of a frozen fountain that she had found herself sitting on many times during this winter. Kouga hesitantly took a seat next to Kagome, tossing his head around in different directions; blue eyes wide in silent fear. If she knew he would not hear it, Kagome would have snorted, but his keen sense of hearing would be sure to pick it up.

            "Kouga, I don't know why you're so scared. Inuyasha talks big, but he's as harmless as a cotton ball. Besides, every time I bring him up you talk like he's no big deal," Kagome said and lightly tapped Kouga's arm in a teasing manner.

            "It's not _him that has me worried –he's a jackass; why would I care," he crossed his arms indignantly. "It's just I don't want to be punished for being here. I'm not _supposed_ to be here, and if rumors are correct Finn would have you out of here in a second if things were her way."_

            "Oh, don't remind me!" Kagome groaned into her hands.

            At that moment, Kagome looked up to the palace at the balcony that overlooked the garden, and the clouds parted and whatever being existed up there yelled at her, "I hate you, Kagome!" for upon that balcony was the hanyou Inuyasha, king of all demons, with a look of royal anger over his face. As un-kingly as it was, Inuyasha jumped off the balcony and dashed in front of Kagome and a newly incensed Kouga.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Inuyasha screamed in her face. "He's not worth the ground you tread on."

            "Hold on," Kouga shot up from the fountain, "don't talk so con-de-send-ering-ly to Kagome!"

            "That's condescendingly, Kouga," Kagome coughed.

            "Yeah, that!"

            "Whatever, you worthless wolf! I don't give a shit about what you say; this is between me and Kagome, so stay out," Inuyasha said and jabbed a clawed finger at Kouga's chest.

            "Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome stood in between the two men who were currently feuding about… well… she did not really know. "Both of, please, grow up. Inuyasha, I don't know what this is all about, but if it's about me: what the hell. So far you could have cared less what I do, and now that I've been enjoying my time with Kouga and not with you, you actually pay attention and care. No, that's not how things work. You have _Finn_, Inuyasha, so why don't you crawl back to that bitch and leave me alone, since you seem so good at doing that."

            And with that, Kagome stalked away, leaving a stunned and speechless Inuyasha and somewhat clueless Kouga in her wake. Both men stood silently looking at each other warningly. 

            Finally Kouga spoke, "If you ever hurt Kagome again-"

            Inuyasha interrupted, "If _you_ ever are _near Kagome again I will personally hunt you down and beat you so badly you'll wish you would never have met her."_

            Inuyasha turned to walk away, but was stopped by Kouga's voice. 

            "It doesn't matter," Kouga called, "I'll still be friends with Kagome, and she with me. I care for her very much, and you seem to, yet you have Finn Orpheus and keep Kagome on a short leash. Let her go before you hurt her, your highness."

            "No!" Inuyasha hissed. "I will not."

            "Then, I'm sorry," Kouga laughed to himself. "Wait, I'm not!"

            Kouga had punched Inuyasha terribly hard on the head, causing the hanyou king to teeter on his feet momentarily before getting a goofy expression on his face, and falling onto his back; darkness claiming his mind.

            About an hour later Finn decided she wanted to spend some time with her fiancé and looked for him outside. She was extremely surprised to find him unconscious, but thought nothing of it. She lightly slapped his cheeks a few times and called his name in her shrill voice, which did bring him back to light.

            Once he realized where he was, he jumped up from the ground and ran full tilt towards the palace stables yelling "Where are you, Kouga!" and "You bastard, that was a cheap shot." Of course Finn had no clue as to what his roaring and running had to do with this Kouga man, but she faithfully traipsed after him.  

            "Inuyasha, sweetie, come back! You've obviously been outside too long and need to lie down," she paused to catch a breath, for a woman of her station did not exert herself like she was now doing. "Inuyasha please, come back. We can catch this Kouga-man later. Inuyasha!"

            Well there you have it! I was planning on doing this during the weekend, but you all get it now! BWAHAHA! Are you happy now, Cyclops ^_^? This is an _actual chapter._

            Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter. Not too much happens besides me establishing the hate between Kouga and Inuyasha, and making Finn out to be a horrible bitch. *tee hee*

            Thanks for reading, everyone!

Buh-bye!


	15. Enter The Angel of Death

            Well, thanks to all you wonderful people for your awesome reviews: Turtlegirl, Hanamaru285 (I'll clear some things up for you below), Moonlight Shadow4, lil-demon-nightmare a.k.a. Cyclops (^_^), ladyofthedragons1, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime (you're review was so funny! And I'll introduce the Angel of Death in this chapter, okay?), and loozer-09, and Shadow Wraith (yeah, I know Kag doesn't swear, but since she's been in Yogo she's been in a pissy mood… I guess…^_^), and Gueshoo. 

            Okay Hanamaru285! The idea with the fruit is from Kingdom Hearts (if you haven't played the game you should; it's a lot of fun). If you're familiar with the game in the beginning Sora and Riku have a race to see who will share this fruit with Kairi or something on that order. I think it might just have been that Riku wanted to and Sora was trying to stop him… I really haven't played the beginning in a while, so if my memory is rusty I apologize.  The fruit in the game looks like a star, but I don't remember its name. The fruit I used –pamplemousse- is French for grapefruit, but I thought pamplemousse was a spiffy name so I used it.

**Disclaimer:** Geez! I keep forgetting to put these in. Somebody really needs to harp on me about it! Anyway, I don't own anything from the anime/manga "Inuyasha". There are a few characters, though, which I do own from the fic, but I'm not going to list them right now. ^_^

            For once in her life she was _actually_ apprehensive about a job! Normally she would just shrug of any odd sensations that arouse or she did not get them at all. Maybe it was her background as a killer for hire, maybe it was her harsh childhood, but either way jobs did not bother her. The exception, of course, was this time. This _one time. Today was the day she would meet with her current employer to learn of the job she was to carry out. The man –she assumed man- did not give a name or any information about himself besides when and where they were to meet. _

            "Watch it, jack ass!" she growled as she trudged down the muddy alleyway and walked into a man. 

            Noticing that her cloak had been jostled by the contact, she pulled the thick, black material closer to her body. Then she checked her cap to see that all her dark silver hair remained tucked inside its wooly innards. Satisfied with everything, she commenced worrying about her job. Truthfully, it enraged her that a _job_ would worry her, but, she shrugged, there's a first time for everything.

            As the rain that fell from the ugly gray clouds bathed in twilight from above the rough wooden roofs of houses, she grumbled at being caught outside. If it was not part of her instructions to arrive alone and inconspicuously to the location she would have hired a carriage to take her or at least hired a man to carry an umbrella. As she looked up towards the noise that sprang out of an open pub door a few feet in front of her, she noticed a signing hanging limply from one rusted hinge. The sign was of a mongoose proudly holding a dead cobra it its jaws. 

            "The Mongoose and Cobra," she whispered hardly audibly. 

            This was the location the mysterious employer had said to meet him. After pushing through a small gathering of drunken mountain men in their animal skin coats with long, unkempt beards down for the weekend to partake in the festivities of the "coming out" of King Inuyasha's betrothal to some unknown rich girl. She vaguely remembered this Inuyasha to be the younger brother of her dear friend Sesshoumaru. Upon entering the pub her nostrils were filled with the potent smell of pipe tobacco and drinking spirits. The pub was small, but well kept. The hardwood floors were hardly muddy, the employees of the pub were clean and reputable looking, the tables showed hardly a speck of food or drink was on them. But she was not here to survey the cleanliness of the Mongoose and Cobra.

            She stalked to the bar at the far end of the room and banged her right hand firmly a few time to attract the attention of an employee. Know one noticed her expect some teenage fox demon girl who shot her a wary glance before continuing cleaning the glass she had been working on. She cleared her throat, but no one responded, and she banged her poison clawed hand on the table again; once more receiving no response or acknowledgement. 

            "Excuse me!" she yelled to a dog youkai man working a tab who stood just before her behind the bar. She stood up and grabbed the man by his collar and lifting him off the ground. 

            Behind her she could hear many gasps and scraping of chairs as people stood alarmed. The man in her grasp had his eyes clenched tightly closed and his dog ears twitched madly. 

            "There should be a man waiting for the Silent One," she said in her low voice.

            She set the dog demon down and he rubbed his neck before responding, "There is a man here waiting for the Silent Lady, but no Silent One."

            _Leave it to a man to mess up my name, she inwardly groaned. "Yes, that would be who I'm here for."_

            "In that case go upstairs and he's in the first door to the left. There are refreshments up there already unless the man you're _meeting_ ate them all. Please enjoy you're time here at the Mongoose and Cobra."

            She nodded and cracked a tiny smile at the last sentence he spoke. Unlike the rest of what he said –which was spoken in fear- the last part was completely rehearsed and lacked any emotion. She turned away from the bar and walked back toward the entrance where she remembered a staircase had steeply protruded from the floor.

            She mounted stairs and soon came to a dimly lit hallway on the second floor. Just as the bartender had told her, she entered the first door on the left. Inside was a man with a younger girl who had silvery-blue hair, white gown, and was holding a hand mirror of sorts rumored to have great powers. The man looked pleased at her and motioned for her to join them at the table. She cringed with the lustful way his dark blue eyes looked at her.

            But pushing that aside she delicately sat down and began removing her cloak and cap. Her waist length dark silver hair cascaded down from under her cap like a frozen flood. She combed her fingers through it a few times before make small adjustments to the black kimono she wore. 

            "I hope you found this place fine," the man began.

            She looked up at him warily for many seconds before responding shortly, "Fine enough. But I'm not here for pleasantries Mr…."

            "Naraku," he answered.

            "Naraku," she repeated. "Yes. I want to get this job done and over with so if you do not mind cutting down the small talk we will actually get somewhere."

            "Alright," Naraku said before taking a sip of something. With her strong sense of smell she could tell it was some kind of red wine…or blood. 

            "But one request. What is your name?" Naraku asked; licking his lips to rid them of any liquid.

            "I go by the Angel of Death, and the Silent One, but my _real name is Keysha," she said._

            "Good," he smiled. "Kanna, go outside and watch the door; make sure no one hears what is going on in this room." 

            "Of course, master," she said, stood and bowed, and left the room.

            "So you want to get down to business? Can I offer you anything to eat or drink-"

            "I told you to cut the pleasantries," Keysha growled.

            "So you did," Naraku chuckled. "The last time we met, I told you we were to rendezvous here at the Mongoose and Cobra. You are here and so I will tell you of your mission. It's an assassination. I want you to kill King Inuyasha of Yogo, who will be celebrating his betrothal to Finn Orpheus tomorrow. I want you to use this," he said and bent over to retrieve something from the floor. 

            The item he pulled up looked like a new human invention called a rifle, but much more sleek and advanced. The rifle was made entirely of a shiny silver metal that smelled like steel.

            "Are you acquainted with this type of weapon?" Naraku inquired.

            "Yes and no," she said in a low tone. She reached across the table for the rifle –which Naraku easily gave up. When it was in her possession, Keysha stood up with it and lightly tossed it a few times to determine its weight, and she came to the conclusion it was about thirteen pounds. She ran her hands down its sleek metal to the exit hole at one end and back up to the top.

            "I have only," Keysha finally spoke, "seen these weapons but never used one. This is a slow ningen weapon that only a ningen could be injured by. How do you expect something like this to even harm a hanyou?"

            "You have a quick mind, Keysha," Naraku grinned. "I have made improvements. I bought one as soon as the humans released them on the market and found their bullets to be quite slow; not good for taking down fellow demons. So I worked tirelessly on it for a couple months and that is the result. Kill Inuyasha with it.

            "One bullet has already been loaded into its barrel. That should be all you need to take down Inuyasha at the engagement ball tomorrow night," from the table behind him he grabbed a scroll and held it out to Keysha. She took it and he commenced speaking. "Inside that is the blueprint of the palace grounds. Use it to find an inconspicuous spot to hide from which you will be able to shoot Inuyasha from. When you shoot him escape as quickly as you can and I'll be waiting in Mythora with your payment. Inside the scroll is also a boat ticket which will get you across the ocean to Hathar. Come to the Mythora palace; that's where I'll be. You can go now and tell Kanna she is free to come back into the room."

            "Fine," she said and picked up her cloak and cap.

***********************************************************************

"Yiloku," Kagome whined, "do I _have to go?"_

            The older dog youkai smiled and finished the last button on Kagome's dress. "Yes you do have to go. It was Inuyasha's request that you attend his engagement party."

            "Finn won't be too happy about it."

            "In your words, Kagome: screw her! Since when does it bother you what Finn's opinion is?" Yiloku asked. 

            "It doesn't," Kagome sniffed and looked around as if to see if anyone besides Yiloku was listening. "I just don't want Finn to tackle me in the middle of the party because I'm sure Inuyasha would find _some_ way to take the blame off Finn and pin it on _me_. He's been so horrible ever since the incident between himself and Kouga. He follows me around everywhere like a shadow, and when I go to see Kouga he manages to get ahead of me steer me back to the palace. Why do you think he does all this?"

            Yiloku's deep golden eyes carefully surveyed Kagome before she answered. "I do not know why he would behave like that toward you. He was very concerned for you when he was here and you were in Mythora, but now that you are here perhaps he is taking it for granted. Or perhaps is being weird; I really have no clue as to just what goes on in that young head of his. His behavior lately confuses me. Is that the answer you were looking for?"

            "No," Kagome childishly grumbled.

            "I'm sorry than. Now come here properly so I can see you," Yiloku lightly commanded.

            Kagome complied and turned around so that Yiloku could see her. It was a suggestion –rather demand- from Yiloku that she wore this gown. She thought it to be very pretty, but far too extravagant for someone of her station. But to appease Yiloku, she decided to wear it. The gown was dark blue and had two thin straps that originated from the middle of the top hem and tied at the back of her neck. The bodice had real jewels of a deep blue sown in and sparkled when just the right amount of light struck them. Above the waist, the gown slightly flared out and just barely brushed the floor. And luckily enough for her the shoes that went with the gown fit perfectly and looked perfect.

            "Kagome you look quite stunning," Yiloku clapped her hands together once. "Nelik looked beautiful in it when she still walked among us, but I think you do the gown better justice than she did; and that is really saying something."

            "Who is Nelik?" Kagome asked, and for some reason held her breath, for the answer made her feel apprehensive.

            "Inuyasha's mother. I apologize for never using her name before," Yiloku paused and her face gained a sneaky look that Kagome notice she got every time she did something…well…sneaky. "I took all of Nelik's dresses for you, and they are resting well in your armoire. Inuki intended them for Inuyasha's bride, but I would be hanged before I let _Finn_ wear them, and if Nelik was alive I am _positive_ she would side with me. I liked her very much and it was hard when she died. Hard for all that knew her, especially Inuki and Inuyasha, but the whole ordeal brought the two of them together. And when Inuki passed away it was hard for Inuyasha to deal with, but he managed. We all did."

            "Thank you for taking the gowns for me," Kagome smiled, knowing she prevented Finn from getting something sentimental. 

            "You are welcome," Yiloku laughed and pushed some of Kagome's hair behind her ears like a mother. "I think if Nelik was alive she would like you very much. Well, much more so than Finn, anyway. And I believe she would be pestering Inuyasha about taking you as a mate over Finn; if I was his mother I would. It would be very nice having you as a niece, but I do not think that will happen. But you and I will be long time friends just the same, right?"

            "Right," Kagome said and hugged Yiloku tightly. The older woman was the closest thing she ever had to a mother; why not take advantage of it?

            Yiloku was the first to break the embrace. Kagome saw the older woman's eyes were clouded with threatening tears, but she kept them at bay.

            Finally Yiloku spoke. "Now we have to decide what to do with your hair for tomorrow night."

            Kagome laughed heartily. The first time in a while and it would be the last time for a while, too. 

                                    Things were about to change…

Wow chapter fifteen. I never thought the story would become this long, but I'm not complaining. Things are starting to heat up somewhat and the winds of change are beginning to blow *tee hee*

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be better; promise! Well, hopefully promise ­^_^ Someone's gonna die, and Keysha the Angel of Death will be the one to do it! Don't hate me people for killing people off…

See you all next chapter! Thanks for reading!

^_^


	16. I Love You

Even though it's nothing major, I changed the rating on the story just to be safe. The story is no longer PG-13, but R. It's just for this chapter and perhaps some later that the story would be R, but most chapters in this story will be PG-13 material.

            Thanks to reviewers: Moonlight Shadow4 (yes Finn is a bitch who is really a bitch. I never made that connection until you said that. I thought it was funny ^_^), Hanamaru285 (I'm glad you got that cleared up. And about Finn dieing… you'll just have to wait and see ^_^), Guardian Angel of ALL Anime (I'm so glad you were okay with your character! And as always a super funny review), Hinoke, loozer-09, lil-demon-nightmare (*tee hee* is all I have to say, Cyclops!), tao-fairlight, ladyofthedragons1 (yeah, I'm getting to it), and Shadow Wraith (I'm glad you'll allow me to kill away ^_^. I'll clear up the thing about Kagome and the dress below).

            Okay Shadow Wraith! The thing about the dress: Kagome wasn't raised as royalty, and with everything going in her life at the moment, the fact she is a ruler of a conquered kingdom is probably last on her mind. Plus Hathar is conquered, so even if she thought about it, it wouldn't matter since she can't rule it. I hope that cleared some things up for you. That was a good question; thanks for asking because I never really thought too much about it while typing it. You make me think! AAAAHHHHH! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the anime/manga Inuyasha, but some of the characters in this story are mine.

You have conquered, and I yielded. Yet, henceforth, art thou also dead – dead to the World, to Heaven, and to Hope! In me didst thou exist – and, in my death, see by this image, which is thine own, how utterly thou hast murdered thyself.

- Edgar Allen Poe; from _In Death_ (borrowed from The Quote Cache)

If Kagome could have woken up any later, she definitely would have, but the butler by the name of Sydkiz came in and woke her and eleven-thirty a.m.  As she ran a brush through her hair, Kagome thought about Mr. Sydkiz. She recalled that Inuyasha had hired him not too long after she had started living here. He was a silent old fox demon with bright hazel eyes, long gray and auburn hair that hung in a single braid down his age-bent back. Sydkiz was very kind and warm, but greatly enjoyed his own company. That or he was shy. Either way, Kagome liked the old man.

Just then, Kagome sensed a presence entering the room. The presence was of a younger person; younger that her and male.

"Your bath is drawn," the young boy spoke and she turned around. "If you are ready, Lady Kagome, I can escort you to it."

Kagome sweetly smiled at the slight shyness the boy exerted, and recalled Yiloku had called the young fox youkai boy Shippou. She had seen him once before with Inuyasha in the garden, carefully tending to the rose bushes that grew and trees whose leaves were still in the bud stage. It had warmed her heart to see Inuyasha working well with a young boy since he seemed the type to not like children.

"I would like it very much," Kagome nodded and a relieved look spread over Shippou's tiny face. 

"Of course, My Lady," Shippou scampered to the door and waved at Kagome. "Follow me!"

Complying with Shippou's ecstatic request, Kagome trailed after him down the immaculate hallway. Once at the end, Shippou paused at a dark stained door and opened it. Thick steam like a wall of gray haze poured out of the room and Kagome blinked when the cloud passed over her; some liquid condensed on her eyelashes when it cooled, causing her to blink more.

"Here is your bath," Shippou bowed. Then he walked back down the hallway. "Enjoy, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you, Shippou," Kagome called over her shoulder and closed the bathing room door behind her.

If she would have known how intense the heat was, Kagome would have kept the door open, because it was quite like a sauna. Once her lungs adjusted to the heat and allowed her to concentrate on other things, she took the chance to look around. The entire room was a half circle of dark paneled wood, and on the far end of the room (across from the door) were windows that spanned from floor to ceiling; the glass frosted for privacy. The floor itself was real ceramic tiles painted a creamy green color and matched well with the rusty-orange colored draperies that hung all over the room. On the left side of the room was another door quite like the one she had just entered through and next to it a towel rack with white towels folded neatly on the three shelves. In the center of the room, raised up from the ground was the bath itself. The lowest level of the bath was a circle with a circumference close to fifteen feet, which came up to a step with a ten foot circumference. From this second step the bath water resided, but Kagome from her vantage point could not tell. The rim of the bath was so high that no one would be able to tell if someone was in it unless they stood on one of the steps.  All in all the room was quite beautiful and Kagome was eager to take a bath.

Kagome immediately began to unbutton her nightgown. Each of the buttons was in the front and extremely hard to undo, which was one of the reasons why Kagome hated this particular nightgown. Once she got unbuttoned the smooth fabric slid down her figure and pooled at her feet, but she picked it up and hung it on the towel rack. Then she walked over to the bath, up the two steps, and sunk heavily into the heavenly warm water.

She sighed contently, for it was the first time in years she had taken a warm bath, and she completely relished in it. Kagome leaned her head against the bath rim, the warm vapors making her sleepy…

Inuyasha had just gotten up from bed –courtesy of Mr. Sidkiz. He stumbled down the hallway in the palace wing Kagome resided in, and he seriously considered stopping in and waking her up, but he did not. Instead he stalked down her hallway toward the bath at the end, for Mr. Sidkiz had run one for him.

He sighed with some odd feeling of freedom, for at the moment, no one was bothering him. Finn Orpheus was off with her mother -who had arrived the previous night- and both ladies were getting their hair done for the engagement ball. Kagome, Inuyasha assumed, was still sleeping soundly or creeping off to see Kouga; he ground his teeth with that thought. And Yiloku was making some last minute adjustments to the dress Kagome was to wear tonight. Yes, no one around at all.

Reaching the bath door, Inuyasha mildly opened it to find the room empty, though strangely smelling of Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged it off and swaggered to the left side of the room to undress. He slipped his pajama pants off and his shirt, hanging them on the towel rack. Then he noticed a white nightgown hanging from it just like his clothes and, with childish curiosity, picked it up and smelled it. The garment smelled like Kagome, and, he thought, Kagome must have been in here earlier. 

_Whatever, he thought and walked over to a mirror just next to the towel rack. Even with all the money that he had as well as his predecessors, this was the _only_ mirror in all the residential wings of the palace. It was a small mirror that was mounted high enough on the wall that a man of his height (a good ol' six foot) would only be able to see himself from head down to navel; not a large mirror. But, as vain as he is, it was an odd ritual before every bathed in this room that he would evaluate himself in the mirror. Stupid, he knew, but tradition none the less. _

He looked the same as always, he decided: well defined chest and abdominal muscles –not too prominent but defined- and his arms rated about the same. Inuyasha was content with his figure.

He allowed his trademark to cross his lips and he said, "I'm such a damn good looking guy," before turning to get into the bath. He walked up the steps to the bath and at that moment, Kagome woke from her nap in the bath and screamed the loudest in her life. She sat up quickly and positioned her legs so he would not see anything and used her arms to cover her breasts. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he calmly asked, arms crossed against his chest, and standing there in all his naked glory.

"What do you _think I'm doing?" she hissed. "And why are _you_ naked before me?!"_

Inuyasha snorted sarcastically and responded in the same manner, "Because I thought you would enjoy me with nothing on. Obviously not. I'm taking a bath and most people and demons don't bathe with clothes on. Does it bother you that I'm nude?"

"No," Kagome simply said but then Inuyasha gave her the 'raised eyebrow look' and she realized what she said. "I mean yes. Yes I _do mind_. Put your clothes on!"

He smiled devilishly which made Kagome cower against the side of the bath, for when that grin came, bad things followed for those who saw it. 

"I won't since here you are, getting your eyes full of my great body while I see nothing since you're covering it up. That is not fair."

Kagome gasped, "How dare you even ask me! I am not here for your pleasure-"

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, if that's what you're thinking," Inuyasha interrupted.

"No, that was not what I was thinking," Kagome indignantly stood up, completely forgetting about her lack of clothing. 

Inuyasha could not help but think how lovely she looked with the water cascading down her hips and legs while her partially dry hair clung to the skin of the exposed portion of her chest and arms. Her eyes were ablaze with fury and her lips pursed so tightly they were nearly white. Then he realized he better stop looking at her wonderful figure or _something_ was bound to get noticeably harder.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome quietly asked.

"You, though I know it's practically forbidden," he slowly replied.

 Kagome shook her head and took a slight step forward, trying her hardest not to look at his well muscled body. 

"It _is forbidden. You should have left as soon as I yelled," Kagome said. "And you are not free to look at other females because you have Finn."_

Hearing that name caused Inuyasha to break from his strange trance and realize what the current situation would do to Finn if she found out. She would leave him; she would be furious; he would be alone; he did not care… And it was at that moment he wondered what he had been doing to Kagome for the past few months, and how horribly he had lead her around while in Mythora. How badly Inuyasha wanted to pull Kagome to him, wrap his arms around her, smother her soft lips in kisses, and keep her with him for ever. Inuyasha then wanted Kagome forever, but he knew she would not feel the same, especially with the way he had been the past few months.

And without thinking logically, but with something else called a heart, he reached out for Kagome and pulled her to him. Inuyasha caught her lips and a blissfully gorgeous kiss while he wrapped both his arms around her curvy –and to him completely perfect- hips, pulling her even closer to his dry body. At first Kagome did not struggle or give in, but then her heart said she too wanted this, and she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck, allowing them to rest on his shoulders. 

Inuyasha was glad she did not push him away and he then decided to be a bit daring. He passionately licked her smooth lips, begging for entry which she instantly complied, allowing him to run his tongue inside. She moaned into his mouth and did the same amazing ministrations to his mouth that he did to hers. Kagome felt his manhood harden against the inside of one her of thighs, but thought nothing of it for the moment. Of course her mind had to ruin the moment.

"Stop!" she pulled away, her eyes brimming with tears. "Don't do this to me again, Inuyasha. I'm not going to be some mistress for you now or when you're married. I absolutely refuse!"

Kagome darted out of the bath and to the towel rack, pulling her nightgown on in record timing, and then she made for the door but was stopped when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and prevented her from moving forward. Inuyasha held her like this, and she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. For some reason it lulled the tears out of her eyes and they streamed hotly down her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome, if I don't please you with the way I act," Inuyasha finally spoke, "but I do care for you, truly. It's just I'm betrothed to Finn. How can I break that?"

She forcefully pulled herself from his arms and whirled around to face him. Inuyasha involuntarily stepped back with the hurt, angry, confused, heartbroken, tear stained contortion that was the normally beautiful visage of Kagome.

"I don't care Inuyasha," Kagome sniffed. "Stop leading me around, because both of us know I'll collapse for you, and it hurts because I do. If you won't break it off with Finn, I won't stay and I'll be damned if I do stay and Finn becomes the queen. Do not break your engagement off for me, but I don't want to stay here. Send me away so I will not be a temptation."

And with that Kagome left the room, leaving a confused and saddened hanyou who was caught between two.

*********************************************************************

Keysha smiled to herself. Here it was, the royal palace of Yogo and the location of a soon to be murder. How had she gotten here? Simple. She murdered the leader of the catering service and used a special jewel she found in her travels that would allow her to take on the looks of whoever she wanted. To anyone's eye, she looked like a middle aged male dog demon. 

She took the time to look around the palace after she and her crew delivered the food to the kitchens. Keysha quite liked the palace's ancient and graceful architecture, the fine china displayed in cherry wood cabinets, suits of human armor, and tapestries made by youkai queens of old. All of it she loved. The ballroom itself was a favorite spot of hers and it saddened her that she would murder the king of this realm in it.  

The ballroom was of immaculate white marble with tiny veins of coral running through it. Above the floor in the center of the room a huge chandelier hung. The chandelier hung from the high glass dome ceiling, past the upper deck which held seating for the dinner that night, and down to the dancing floor. It was hand blown glass that was shaped like wild daisies –the Yogo flower. These daisies have deep blue petals and strange green center –where most daisies have a yellow center- called _Mysendhythe _and the chandelier represented the colors. The glass was painted on the various parts of the chandelier to make it seem like the whole thing was made of flowers. 

If one stood on the upper deck and looked down to the ballroom floor they could see the marble was laid out in such a way that it spelled out a word: _Balthélias. In the demon tongue it means eternity, and was meant to instill in the minds of others the demons would exits for all eternity. _

Keysha looked up and saw a cubby door leading to some unknown location. If it could not be seen too well unless someone looked for it, she decided, she would hide up there until it was time to murder Inuyasha. She lazily jumped to the small platform just off the door, and cautiously opened it. Inside it was completely black and most certainly wide enough to allow two of her self to sit comfortably inside. Keysha crawled inside the cubby space and closed the door behind her. She pulled the jewel out of her pocket which then allowed her to become herself. She reached around to her back and unhooked the rifle Naraku had given her and set if down; the jewel even permitted her to wear her own clothing and carry the rifle and no one would see them.

Then, Keysha leaned against the wall and closed her eyes; it was many hours until the ball started. The music that was surly to be played far below would wake her if the noisy crowd did not.

About six hours later an apprehensive Kagome stepped into the ballroom of the Yogo palace. Kagome had seen this room once before, but it was not as beautiful then as now. There were streamers of fine cream colored silk adorned with pink tipped roses and the Yogo national flower: _Mysendhythe_. At the right side of the room and under the upper deck was refreshment tables set up with either wolf or fox youkai working in crisp, white tuxes or simple maid outfits –depending on gender. Most of the guests –ranging from ningen to demon- were still upstairs eating the food brought in by caterers hours previously. Kagome could smell the heavenly food down on the bottom floor and quickly ascended the nearest flight of stairs that would take her above. 

As she mounted the last step, Kagome started tossing her head about lightly, trying to find Yiloku who promised to sit with her instead of her nephew. Actually, Kagome made her promise, for she did not want to sit with Inuyasha after that morning's event in the bathing room.

Kagome sighed heavily as she thought about it. Since then Kagome had felt so used and cheap, and desperately wanted to leave the Yogo palace, though she had nowhere to stay; no living relatives. Though, she supposed, if she absolutely had to she could go back to the village of her youth. But that would only be in an extreme case, for Sango and Horaku had too lived there; she did not want to relive memories of the past. 

After walking around for a few more minutes, Kagome finally located Yiloku on the far side of the upper deck sitting patiently at a two person table. Yiloku greeted the younger woman with a deep hug and kind words.

"Is your hair surviving the evening well?" Yiloku inquired after Kagome had settled in a bit and ordered her meal.

"Yes, it's doing fine," Kagome politely answered as she sipped on a soup appetizer.

"Good. I was worried about the kitchen girl doing it. I know that girl said she could, but," Yiloku leaned in and motioned for Kagome to do so as well, "the girl is so clumsy! A real awkward child."

  "She did fine," Kagome laughed at Yiloku's statement.

Yiloku had been out that afternoon, and so asked one of the kitchen girls who claimed she could do a fine up-do to do Kagome's hair. And the end result, Yiloku thought, was quite worth it. The hairstyle really complimented the dress and Kagome's face and fair complextion. All of Kagome's hair was pulled up into large, tight curls.

"I suppose she did," Yiloku smiled.

Soon Kagome's dinner was brought out and she and Yiloku chatted well during that. Not too long after Kagome finished, it was time for the dancing to begin and the humans and demons alike filed downstairs, grabbing a partner to dance with. Kagome recognized the lively waltz from the ball in Mythora what seemed like months ago, though she was outside looking for Inuyasha in the Maze Garden while it played. She cringed with thinking about the incident, for it involved Inuyasha.

In the cubby space upstairs Keysha was just waking from her long nap, yawned widely, and slightly pushed out the door. The glass dome ceiling revealed it was well into night, and the scent of food hung strongly in the air, causing her stomach to rumble, but she ignored it. Below couples danced to some waltz she vaguely remembered from her childhood, and she recalled her older brother had tried to teach it to her, but she absolutely refused.

The back end of the ballroom had a raised platform with about seven chairs set upon it, and those chairs were only occupied by a few people: a bored young man (who she assumed was the king) a pouting young woman, and sleeping old man. Keysha chose to observe the king and the woman next to him. Every few moments the woman would turn to King Inuyasha and speak about something. On more than one occasion Inuyasha would turn his head, roll his eyes, and commence pretending the other did not exist.  

Keysha became very interested when a different young woman –completely human even she could tell- walked apprehensively by the platform and looked terrified when the king practically leaped from his chair toward her grab both her wrists so she would not get away.

"Kagome I have to talk with you!" Inuyasha whispered desperately to a fearful Kagome.

"No," Kagome tried to pull away, "I want to go away. I refuse to stay here and be a distraction, so just let me go. What we had was a fling, nothing more, so stop trying to rekindle it," Kagome's chocolate brown eyes filled with thick tears. She was about to bare her soul to a man who hardly deserved it, but she had to let him know. Not even Yiloku knew.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I _always_ have, but you have broken my heart far too many times for me to just give in. Do you know how badly I want to stay and allow you to marry her so I could be your consort? Very badly! But it's wrong and will just end up hurting me even more. I know, "Kagome breathed deeply to calm herself down and not draw attention toward the scene, "that you love Finn. _You_ always have, but I love you. You can't help who you fall in love with; look at me. I love you and you care for someone else. That's why I have to go."

Kagome started crying then; not just tears, but sobs and tears. She felt Inuyasha's grip on her wrists had considerably slackened and she backed away, weeping even more with the stunned look on Inuyasha's face. 

"Stop, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, causing some cat demons to look oddly at him. He did not notice. "I said I have to talk now listen."

Kagome stopped and sniffled –what would the harm be in listening since her heart was already shattered?

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a deep hug, kissing the side of her head numerous times while she whimpered into his shirt, arms tucked under his firmly.

"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha said with as much urgency and sincerity he could muster. "_I always have_. I've just been so stupid and thinking that I had no choice in who I could be with."

"No," Kagome moaned.

"Shhh," Inuyasha said comfortingly. "I don't want Finn, I want you! Don't you believe when I say I love you?"

Kagome slightly pulled away so she could see Inuyasha's face. His lips were pursed tight with nervousness and his eyes were wide with fear of rejection and hope. Also something else…… Love?

"I do believe you," Kagome murmured and the hope in Inuyasha's eyes sky rocketed. "But if you loved me at all and wanted to be with me, you would break it off with Finn."

"Good," Inuyasha smiled relieved and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips which she returned. Both were trying not to draw too much attention to them. "That's why I had to talk with you. I thought about what you said this morning and chose you. Marry me, Kagome."

Just then the bent back form of Mr. Sydkiz approached the still embracing pair and said, "Your Highness, it is time to announce your engagement to Lady Finn Orpheus."

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, but not before gripping her shoulder as reassuring as possible, and walked back up the platform, then faced the crowd. All ningen and youkai alike stopped talking or dancing, and the small orchestra playing a lively tune halted for the new king of Yogo, deeply anticipating his announcement. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Inuyasha began, but paused when Finn came up next to him.

Finn wore a smug smirk and slipped her hand into Inuyasha's and pulled him close to her. "What were you doing with Kagome?" Finn asked, barely moving her lips and keeping them in a grin so that the audience would not think she was talking.

Inuyasha ignored her.

Keysha opened the cubby space door far above the ballroom floor. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to then light change, but after a few moments she could see. Below she could see Inuyasha walking back onto the platform and addressing the audience. She reached behind her for the silver rifle without taking her eyes off the young king, and she brought the rifle up to her eye and put Inuyasha into the sight.

"I would like," Inuyasha started speaking, "to thank all of you who came here for my engagement party. Many of you came to me this evening and asked, out of all the fine ladies here, which one was to be my bride. I told you all that you would have to wait, and this is the moment you have all been waiting for…"

"Perfect," Keysha whispered to herself.

She had Inuyasha in the dead center of the sight and all she would need to do to finish this job would be to pull the trigger, and Inuyasha would die.

"This is Finn Orpheus," Inuyasha indicated to her, "but I," he then turned to her, "can't marry you Finn."

"What!?," Finn screeched. She looked wildly out at the audience and saw a timid looking Kagome with her hand over her mouth. "I knew you were fooling around with her. That whore!"

Finn Orpheus stepped toward Inuyasha and grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him slightly backward. At that moment a loud crack came from above and Finn Orpheus never felt the bullet enter the left side of her head, exit out the right, and blow a good portion of her skull and brains off.

Well, there you go. Finn is dead! BWAHAHAHAHA! I know some of you were quite looking forward to that, and now Inuyasha and Kagome can be together. Yay! 

I hope Finn's demise was okay for you, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime. I know she didn't suffer (sorry) but at least her brains blew out, eh? Kinda gory, but I didn't go into details for people who can't handle them.

Thanks for reading and I hope you review!

^_^


	17. In The Middle of The Night

            Wow! Chapter 17, can you believe it? I can hardly. This story seems so old, but I've got people reading it so I'm not complaining ^_^

            Thank you to my reviewers: loozer-09, Hanamaru285, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime (I'm glad you liked the chapter so much and I hope you and Inuyasha will be happy together ^_^), lil-demon-nightmare (just because that rifle could kill Finn doesn't mean it could harm a super powerful youkai like me: Happy Youkai! ^_^), tao-fairlight, inuphoria (no, I won't be mean and make Inuyasha depressed; they'll be getting right together without any problems now), Hinoke (I'm glad Finn's death made you happy and thanks for the magic cookie! ^_^), Shadow Wraith, and Whitney Lin, and Hellkeeper.

            **Shadow Wraith: This little note here is in response to your review. Some of the comments you made in the review I _did not appreciate. I don't know if you meant it to be a flame or were just expressing your opinion, but like I said, I did not appreciate your comments. If the scene was too descriptive for you, tough. I'm not holding your head and forcing you to read this story and I also changed the story rating to R because of that scene when I posted the chapter. Don't complain to me if you find it too descriptive –check the rating. Read responsibly and _don't_ complain about something you read because you don't have to read it; no one is forcing you to; that can really hurt the author you're saying that to, me as an example. And you said to have respect for prudes. Have respect for the author since she –I- have not been making you read this. No one else has complained about this story. But just for you, when something heats up –kind of like the bathroom scene- I'll put a warning up so this won't happen again. Does that sound alright?_**

            Having said all that, I would like to apologize if I offended you in any way, but I had to get it off my chest. I'm sure you would be hurt if I gave a review for one of your stories saying it was disgusting or something. But I just hope that maybe next time (if I didn't scare you away with this) you will have more consideration for the author's feelings. If it is constructive criticism I won't care if you put it into a review, but just some of your other comments rubbed me the wrong way. I hope you understand my position with this little rant o' mine and I hope I didn't offend you. Have a nice day! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the anime/manga Inuyasha nor the quote and/or lyric below. I borrowed the quotes from romantictokens.com.

                        Now onward with the fic!

How delicious is the winning   
of a kiss at love's beginning. 

_Thomas Campbell (1777-1844)   
Freedom and Love_

If ever two were one, then surely we. If   
ever man were loved by wife, then thee. 

_Anne Bradstreet (1612-1672)   
To My Husband (First Reading) _

            Kagome woke abruptly when she heard Inuyasha snoring along with the new jostling of the carriage. Sitting up from her current position, Kagome looked around the carriage cabin and smiled when she saw its two other inhabitants were fast asleep. Yiloku sat across from her with her arms crossed indignantly and a wretched scowl pasted to her lips. Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her, had his head leaning against the side of the carriage, mouth slightly open and a nice trail of saliva escaping from it, and scratchy snores escaped from his nasal cavity. 

            She sighed and reached to her feet for her black handbag –Yiloku had insisted she purchase it the last time they went shopping together. Out of it Kagome pulled a white handkerchief with a baby-blue border and wiped the drool from his chin. Upon the touch of soft cotton on his chin, Inuyasha inhaled sharply and shifted his position lightly, then commenced snoring.

            For a few more minutes Kagome contented herself with watching Inuyasha and Yiloku dose, but soon she grew tired of it. Kagome leaned forward and shifted the curtain on the carriage door to see where they were. The sky was a hazy gray –the type of gray that makes a day depressing- and the horizon was rudely interrupted by a range of snow capped mountains even more gray then the sky. But those mountains were miles off. From the base of the mountains to the road the carriage wheeled upon, a great, flat plain of low green grass and trees –though the trees were few and far between. The grass looked bogged down as if giant feet had marched heavily upon them, but Kagome knew it was probably rain that made the ground look so.

            Kagome shivered when she felt a pair of lips brush her left ear like angels' breath and a smooth, low voice whisper, "What are you looking at?"

            She slightly turned to face the speaker who she knew was Inuyasha, shrugged nonchalantly, and replied, "Things."

            Inuyasha settled back into the cabin seat: "Really? Who would have thought _things would exist?"_

            "Me," Kagome snorted and playfully kicked Inuyasha's shin. "Did I wake you?"

            "No," said Inuyasha, "you didn't. I woke up on my own, though it is a wonder anyone can sleep with this damn carriage moving so much. I forgot how bad the roads are around here."

            "You've been here before?" Kagome laughed, "I don't even know where here is, so would you mind explaining?"

            "Sesshoumaru lived out here once, but that was before he married Rin. Father and I would –well actually Dad would- take a couple days off and we would come out here to visit Sesshy. But you asked where this is. Ah… Eastern Yogo… Mid-Eastern to be exact. Rin and Sesshoumaru live in _far Eastern Yogo. Rin very much wants to meet you, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru does too, but he'll act as if he could care less. Don't let his façade make you think he doesn't care, he just has a permanent stick up his-"_

            "Ahem" Yiloku cleared her throat with an agitated look upon her face. "You know how I feel about swearing little mister!"

            "Sorry, Auntie," Inuyasha squeaked, blushed, and looked down.

            "It is fine, Inuyasha, just do not let it happen again," Yiloku grinned and spoke to Kagome. "What Inuyasha is implying was correct about Sesshoumaru. He is just trying to tell you not to let Sesshoumaru's mannerisms bother you, and be as you will around his brother. Rin, I think, you will have no trouble adjusting to."

            "That's good to hear," Kagome quietly said and closed her eyes; sleep seemed to come back to claim them. 

Kagome dreamt about the night that _really connected them as a couple…_

_            Kagome walked slowly into the sitting room in Inuyasha's quarters. This was her first time in the room and she found it to be quite beautiful. On the side of the room opposite the door, the entire wall was made of glass allowing the view of the youkai capital city to penetrate the glass. All along the walls were paintings of Inuyasha's ancestors: some old demons, some young. Kagome walked thoughtfully around the room and carefully examined each painting. When she reached the last painting she noticed how much this one man looked like Inuyasha and what she remembered Sesshoumaru to look. Moving her head closer to the wall, Kagome read the name on the bronze plate mounted just below the painting and it read: _

Son of Mathisaer, son of Tyrinau, son of Inukai- King Inuki 

His offspring: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha

King of the Youkai realm of the Third Age of Inu Youkai rule

_            Kagome started when she felt a presence enter the room –something odd she had started to do recently and she noticed it started happening after the Hathar and Uranin battle. Quickly whipping around, Kagome came face to face, or rather forehead to chin with Inuyasha and chuckled weakly. _

_            "Hello," she whispered shyly._

_            "What are you so afraid of? I'm not upset you're in here," Inuyasha said and moved to a table just to the right of them._

_            Inuyasha reached to a minuscule handle that if one did not know it was there they would not see it and pulled it aside, revealing a set of drinking glasses and a few decanters of wine. He pulled out a decanter with pink colored wine in it, grabbed one of the glasses, and poured some of the wine into the glass. Inuyasha downed the alcohol without a second thought, and upon finishing the liquid his face scrunched together._

_            "Sour," Inuyasha spat more to himself than to her. "Do you want something to drink?"_

_            "I don't drink wine without a meal present," Kagome explained and folded her hands simply. "I came here to see you and to see if you are alright. Ever since Finn Orpheus's funeral yesterday you've been moping and wearing a long face. It's not your fault that she died and your special forces are trying their hardest to find her killer, you know that. Let your mind be at ease," Kagome walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He unenthusiastically began rubbing her back. She continued, "I'm not going anywhere; I'm right here. Can't you please be happy?"_

_            Inuyasha pulled out of her embrace and took her face into his hands. Kagome could see fear and sadness and regret mixed with so many other things sparkling lackluster in his usually bright golden eyes, but not today, and especially not since the engagement ball. She wanted nothing more than at that depressing point in time than to take away all of Inuyasha's sorrow, for death seemed to haunt his every move and kill everyone he ever got close to. Sighing, Kagome realized that is probably how he felt and thought at this very moment and she desperately wanted to take him far away. Be his knight in shining armor just once, for he sadly needed it now._

_            "Inuyasha, please," Kagome begged, "say something. Anything. To let me know you're alright."_

_            Walking away from a bewildered and concerned Kagome, he stopped in front of the glass that overlooked the city and his mind was taken back to simpler times. Times when he and his father and mother would pull one of the room's various sofas to rest before the window and the three of them would sit and talk about everything that happened that day. Inuyasha smiled and recalled he would often fall asleep listening half mindedly to his parents conversing about politics and such things beyond his six-year-old comprehension, but it did not matter now; they were gone  and…_

_            "Inuyasha," Kagome pressed again but stopped when Inuyasha looked at her with golden eyes seemingly sparkling like metallic stars. He was on the verge of tears._

_            "I'm going to go to bed, Kagome. Would you please excuse me," he said rather as a statement than a request._

_            Inuyasha briskly ate up the distance between the window and the door to his room which was on the far right wall of the room and Kagome jumped slightly with the loud bang that followed his door being slammed shut._

_            Tears started welling up in her eyes and she felt her heart breaking in despair and want for Inuyasha's happiness. It seemed that every time Inuyasha got close to putting his fingers around something good and palpable, some event, some monstrous event, would block his path and set him back. Slowly and extremely reluctantly Kagome left the room and shuffled dead-like back to her room._

_            She quietly closed the door behind her and walked to her armoire, throwing it open and extracting a rather mannish nightgown; though she had a distinct feeling it was not a nightgown but a man's nightshirt that Yiloku had mistakenly bought for her; she wore it nonetheless. Deftly Kagome pulled the heavy cotton fabric over her head and let it slide down her body. She smoothed out any imperfections in the way it laid on her, climbed into bed, and blew out the candle that flickered charmingly on her nightstand._

_            Kagome laid there. For how long, only she could guess, but sleep seemed to haunt another's eyes that night and she did noting but stare into the empty darkness of her room. Finally she decided to get something to read from Inuyasha's sitting area; she recalled there being many bookshelves lining the walls. Reaching to her nightstand, Kagome fumbled to grab hold of the candle and find matches, but she managed, and lit one of the matches, transferring its light to the candle wick. Kagome blew out the match before it burned her fingers and pulled the bedcovers aside._

_            It seemed within minutes Kagome found herself in the still illuminated sitting area of Inuyasha, and she had the sinking suspicion that the room was lit by more than fire; she could actually _sense_ something fueling the flames. Shaking that aside she put her candle down on one of the room's various tables and perused the bookshelves. After spending what seemed like five hours –of course it was perhaps forty-five minutes- scouring every bookcase for a good book to read, but they were all about politics and such things. _

_            Just as she made ready to leave, Kagome's eyes rested upon Inuyasha's bedroom door and her heart froze well into a heartbeat. Her breathing became deep, but labored, and she found herself walking toward it, hand outstretched for the door knob. Without a second thought, she opened his door and walked inside, closing it behind her. _

_            "Kagome?" she heard a pleasantly surprised voice whisper and she knew it was Inuyasha –who else would be in his room at this late hour?_

_            "Yes, it's me Inuyasha," Kagome said, though not on her first try. "I didn't wake you up did I?"_

_            Kagome could hear bed sheets rustle and assumed Inuyasha got up or sat up; soon a light sprang to life and she saw him set a red lantern down on a bedside table. Inuyasha did both of the things she thought._

_            "No," Inuyasha shook his head, pale hair an orange color in the soft lantern light._

_            "That's good than," Kagome breathed out a breath she did not know she held. "I should probably go-"_

_            "Stay!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and he silently berated himself for sounding too eager for her presence. He desperately wanted her to stay._

_            Kagome nodded in compliance, padded around to the side of his bed not occupied, and jumped on. For many moments that to both of them seemed like hours, they sat in silence but enjoyed the company the other offered. Finally, Kagome spoke._

_            "I don't know if this is a bad time to ask, but did you mean… mean what you said that night?" Kagome stuttered over words in nervousness. _

_            "I said a lot of things that night, Kagome. Could you be more specific?" Inuyasha said wearily._

_            "Do you love me?" Kagome looked in straight in the eyes and he seemed surprised. "But… Well, now may not be the best time to answer so don't wor-"_

_            Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha lips pressing against hers. She was taken by alarm with the kiss, but soon she began kissing him back, in just the same manner as in the bathing room those days before; tongues and all. Eventually they broke off their kisses, breathing in and out in an exhausted manner and smiled at the blissful look on their companions face._

_            Inuyasha was awfully shocked that he took the initiative to kiss her in his present emotional condition, but he _did_ love Kagome and a kiss or two seemed the best way to show that, but of course the look on her face demanded vocal confirmation as well._

_            He cupped her smooth face in his hands and said, "I do love you. It's just with the things going on lately… please don't doubt that I love you."_

_            "I never did," Kagome giggled. _

(Okay Shadow Wraith. If you're still reading you might want to skip ahead to the non italic part of the story ^_^)

_She turned her face slightly and kissed the palm of his left hand, and turned her head again to do the same treatment to his right hand. Then she moved over toward Inuyasha, and the hanyou smirked in silent approval as Kagome straddled his hips; his body between her legs. Yes, this is how he imagined them so many times after the bathing room incident and he was not about to let this chance stop. He would let it go how it would._

_"What are you smirking so devilishly about?" Kagome asked slyly and began kissing his jaw line._

_"I've imagined us doing this so many times that it's nice it's really happening," Inuyasha almost laughed with joy. His mood just went from sad to gleeful in less than five seconds.  _

_"I'm glad I make you happy, you hentai," Kagome whispered in his ear and began unbuttoning his shirt at an alarming pace. Not that it alarmed _him_ any._

_Finally, Kagome removed his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the floor and began kissing his mouth and running her nails down his finely muscled chest, marveling at his rock hard abs and how he flinched with each stroke of her fingers. She started to get a sinking suspicion he was ticklish on his stomach and sides, and Kagome filed those thoughts away to use later on. Inuyasha began kissing Kagome a little deeper and sweeter, tasting the inside of her mouth and running his tongue along her teeth agonizingly slow, causing Kagome to moan into his mouth. Feeling that he was not doing enough, Inuyasha began running his hands up and down her sides, pausing just below her breasts –which agitated her; she wanted his hands all over and he knew it but choose to ignore it._

_Soon Kagome grew tired of his –or lack of in her mind- ministrations and broke their kiss to take her nightgown, nightshirt, whatever it was off then commenced kissing him and grinding her hips against his, causing him to groan into their kiss. But even with her initiative, Inuyasha's hands still stayed exactly in the same areas; not for long though. Without breaking their contact he rolled them over so he was in the dominant position, and he began trailing kisses down her soft and sweet skin, down to her breasts. He took her left one into his mouth and teased the nipple with his tongue, lightly nibbling, sucking, and swirling his tongue around it until it hardened, and then he moved to her next one –equal treatment he laughed in his mind._

_All the while Inuyasha kissed and sucked on her breasts, Kagome sighed and moaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through his silvery hair –she really did not know what to do with her hands. She whimpered slightly when Inuyasha stopped and moved up to kiss her on the mouth then ran kisses back to her ear, and all along her hairline. When he moved Kagome could feel his erection press against the inside of her thigh, the only thing keeping their skin from touching was the pajama pants he still wore. Kagome moved her hands down and began to untie his pants which instantly caught Inuyasha's attention. _

_"Oh, yeah," he said simply, "forgot about those."_

_And within seconds he pulled away from her and the pants were off. Kagome could not see how large he was because that part of his physique was in darkness and she was truly a little saddened by that._

_Inuyasha lay down next to her and took her hand._

_"Okay, just to get formalities and things out of the way: I, Inuyasha ask you, Kagome to be my mate. Being at mate is a lifetime thing; not even death can break it and we will be bonded for life. Do you accept me?" he asked as he said what seemed like age old, pre-rehearsed words. _

_"I accept," Kagome responded uncertainly._

_"And I accept you," Inuyasha said hurriedly and made to get on top of her again but Kagome stopped him._

_"What am I accepting here? Does it mean if we go any farther than we'll be life mates?"_

_"Yes," the hanyou said a bit impatiently._

_"Well, then yes I do accept," she smiled._

_"Finally," Inuyasha said sarcastically and resumed his position: his body between her legs._

"Wake up," Inuyasha said as he lightly shook Kagome's shoulders. Kagome opened both eyes to find the carriage had stopped rocking and the door leading out was open. Fresh, cool air poured in and Kagome reveled in it.

"Are we at your brothers?" Kagome asked sleepily as Inuyasha climbed out of the carriage and gave her a thumb up.

"So much for an answer," Kagome grumbled to herself. "Here we go!"

And with that she climbed out of the carriage on stiff legs.

And that's the end of chapter 17! Yay! I put some limey stuff in there. Please be honest and tell me if it was corney or just plain bad in description. It was my first time writing something like that so if it's bad tell me. *puts on pouty face*

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!

Buh-bye til next time readers!

P.S. Great update Cyclops and where's chapter 2?


	18. Four Years Later

            Thanks to reviewers: loozer-09 (thank you for reminding me about the lemon banning thing. This story won't be a lemon, but I'll still have to watch out) lil-demon-nightmare (thanks for the compliments Cyclops and I know if it was you who wrote the rant it would have been much…uh…yeah…^_^), xiao-sakura (you're new! Hello and welcome), Hanamaru285, Moonlight Shadow4 (yeah, that's about as far as I'll go on the citrus scale. I WON'T do lemons.), Guardian Angel of ALL Anime, (thanks for the compliments. And about the lime…I have no idea how I pulled off a decent one *tee hee*)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga Inuyasha; nor do I own the quote below. It is borrowed form 

**Some family trees bear an enormous crop of nuts.   
--****Wayne**** H**

            Kagome sniffed at the fresh air outside of the carriage and marveled at the change of sky color from the last time she looked outside. Most of the carriage ride had been under rain threatening gray skies, but now the sky was blue. Looking forward, Kagome started when she saw an enormous manor about fifty yards away; she honestly expected the home to be set back more on the property. Kagome decided the manor was quite elegant when the pumping of her heart slowed considerably. There had to be at least six stories to the aged-gray stone manor, and countless numbers of rooms. The top story had two observatories on either side of the house that were glass domes and a servant in black and white stood in one of them glancing curiously at the party down below. 

            Shifting her gaze, Kagome smiled when the second carriage wheeled right behind the one there and halted. The driver hurriedly got down from his seat and opened the door. Out jumped a little girl with raven hair pulled into a bright pink bow that matched her dress. The girl appeared about four, but her eyes conveyed wisdom beyond her youth deep within amber irises even though her happy-go-lucky gait suggested otherwise. Behind the girl emerged a fox demon girl around fifteen who was bouncing a baby of near one on her hip. Clearly this second child was a boy –the clothing gave that away- and he had wisps of silver hair, tiny dog ears perched attentively upon his head, and large coffee eyes. And next emerged Shippou, the designated playmate of the two children.

            "Hi Mamma!" the young girl cheered and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Hi Daddy!"

            Inuyasha, who had been staring reflectively at the manor turned with the call of his daughter, a playful grin gracing his lips. The little girl scampered to him and he eagerly scooped her up, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How was the ride, Fiore? Did you sleep at all?"

            "No," Fiore shook her head, black locks tossing about, "but Shippou, Dyla, and Krieger did."

            "Did they?" Kagome inquired as she took baby Krieger from Dyla.

            "Uh-uh. And _I_ looked out the window the whole time," Fiore extended her arms to show the length of time.

            "Wow. That's a long time," Kagome said and kissed Fiore on the cheek, causing the girl to giggle.

            Kagome held back momentarily with her gurgling baby son, watching the retreating back of her husband and mate carrying their daughter. Blushing, she beamed at the dream she had woken from just minutes previously, and recalled that being the end of their loneliness and the beginning of their marriage and family. Even though they were officially married by youkai standards Kagome had insisted they have a wedding ceremony, just to make sure they were covered in all aspects of marriage. And it was just in the nick of time too, for a few weeks after that blissfully wonderful evening Kagome found herself to be pregnant; Kagome and Inuyasha embraced parenthood nine months later with the arrival of a little girl: _their_ Fiore. Kreiger, their son of fiery disposition and love of exploration, was born just one year and three months ago, and with just discovering walking he was giving his parents hell. Something they had not quite experienced the rambunctious child with Fiore because she had a very mild personality and a strange need for being happy and making people happy.

            "Are you coming?" Inuyasha called over his shoulder, startling Kagome from her reverie. What was not pulled back of her raven locks in a loose bun of curls was being chewed and slobbered on by Kreiger. 

"No, no," Kagome lightly whispered and pulled her hair out of Kreiger's pudgy hands. Then she raced to catch up with Inuyasha who was smiling oddly to himself and shooting amused stares her way every few seconds. Finally she could take his self-contented silence, "What!"

"Absolutely nothing," he laughed shortly as they mounted the manor's steps, "I just think it's funny that he still chews on your hair, that's all."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond wittily but the cherry wood door flew open so fast she could have sworn that a vortex appeared, but was greeted with the ecstatic face of Rin. The younger woman looked much the same as she had the last time Kagome saw her: bright and loving brown eyes, chocolate brown hair, and dressed finely –courtesy of her husband. The one thing Kagome found to be different with Rin this time is that her stomach was swollen with a child Kagome thought had to be at least five months along –hey, she had some experience judging since she bore two children already.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, and children," Rin squealed and embraced Inuyasha than Kagome. "It is so great to see you. I have not had the pleasure of being in person with either of you since your wedding, and you were hardly showing this little one during the ceremony," Rin lightly giggled and softly squeezed Fiore's arm. "But enough about that! Come in, come in. Fluffy dearest is out on business Inuyasha, and will not be here today at all, I am afraid," Rin chatted happily as she ushered in the foursome. 

"Where are Yiloku, Shippou, and Dyla?" Kagome asked while looking around the completely marble entrance hall.

"They are upstairs settling in," Rin waved cheerily. "And that boy Shippou! Oh, the last time I saw him he looked so young. Four years has really changed that boy, he has gotten quite cute."

"He would hate to hear that," Inuyasha snickered sinisterly, and Kagome rolled her eyes. On more that one instance Kagome had to be an adult _for_ Inuyasha who stooped down to Shippou's maturity level in arguments.   

************************************************************************

            She sat up abruptly, heart beating at a rapid pace and her breath came in short, uneven pants. Quickly she yanked off all blankets to stand and look out her apartment window. The mighty ex-assassin Keysha had spent the last four years in the dark, molding alleys back routes of cities and forests to keep out of Naraku's clutches. Four long years of nothing.

            But at the moment her low circumstance was not at the front of her mind, though it was not too far out. It was the dream again; a horrible dream that always ended the same way and began the same way. First she would be in an alley –much like the decadent alley below. The buildings would be partially dilapidated –droopy roofs, peeling outside walls, and the stomach wrenching stench of bodily waste- and the scum of the world resided in each of the tiny, rundown homes. She would be walking down that, her prideful gait now a cautious tiptoe, her luxurious black cape tatters, her dark silver hair a tangled web. And she walked, and walked continuously down this alley. It seemed she stepped, foot after foot endlessly until she came to a tavern at the very end of the street, causing the alley to be a dead end. The tavern's windows were lit with the soft flickering of candle light and jovial laughter escaped through the slightly cracked door. Each time, each and every time, her quivering, clawed hand would stupidly reach forward and push the door open. The laughter inside would stop, and Naraku, with a blood lusting smirk would gesticulate her forth. He every time is the _only occupant in the room. _

            They would take of various things: once they conversed about hunting, another time sewing, but this time the subject was more chilling. Naraku and Keysha talked of death. And this time he pulled the same silver rifle out from under the table –the same disgusting shiny weapon that murdered that dog youkai woman four years ago. A crack would sound and she would wake with a sheen of sweat coating her body.

            Her heart stopped suddenly. She smelled the blood and spice scent that attached itself to him and could _feel_ the presence of someone outside her window, lurking in the shadows and watching her form. Slowly Keysha backed away from the window. She knew it within her tortured soul that Naraku finally found her. Ever since she failed to assassinate King Inuyasha he followed her closely, biding his time in shadows until he could take her down.

            "I have to leave," she whispered urgently to herself.

            Without any thought, Keysha fled from her room and dashed to the end of the hallway illuminated by the bone colored moonshine. A banister appeared in the sight and she grabbed in, flinging down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom she crashed against and wall and began crying. Tears of fear ran down her cheeks as her heart thudded powerfully within her breast; she was scared. All around her the walls seemed to close in, the shadows creep closer, and every noise intensified even more than her demon ears allowed. On shaky legs Keysha stood and could sense _him_ waiting for her patiently and pulling her closer like a lover. Keysha knew exactly why he was there and her mind yelled in panic with the mere thought of what awaited her in the damp street no more than fifty steps beyond that outside door. Using the wall to steady herself and her will, Keysha decided to run no more. Running and hiding like a mouse was for just that: the meek. She was a fighter, fearless and strong and she would not let Naraku take his anger of failure out on her.

            Mustering as much bravado as possible she walked to the door and flung it open. Instantly her nostrils were assaulted with the smell of body waste and garbage, but she took no notice of it and closed the door behind her. She strutted out into the alley way and could feel eyes watching her every move and breathing her in through invisible nostrils. It did not matter to her.

            "I know you are there, Naraku," Keysha shouted and was surprised with how confident she sounded. "Come out. I will not run from you any longer, for I am not a coward. I have never been a coward, trembling on the sideline, and so I come out here to face you and my end. Come out!"

            A cool, sinister laugh echoed off buildings and the cobblestone street, filling her ears with its chilliness, yet she stood strong. Soon the laugher was joined by the slight giggles of a delighted little girl.

            "It has been a long time, Keysha, and I am glad you are making this easy for me," Naraku chuckled again. "But I am happy to see you again even if it is the last time."

            Keysha nodded and closed her eyes, breathing in the putrid air of the slum and felt at peace with her life for the first and last time. She felt the ground around her feet grow warm and soon her whole body was engulfed in a bright green fire. Keysha was in intense pain and it seemed her skin was being fried off, but she would not grimace, she would not scream, she would not open her eyes and give Naraku the satisfaction of knowing her demise was painful. And then she thought no more and her conscious soul drifted off to the stars…

… to home.

********************************************************************

            Well that's that people! I'm sorry, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime, for killing off Keysha but I needed to tie loose ends up with her and that's the only way I could do that. Sorry! But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, despite its shortness. I just needed to establish settings for the rest of the fic. Things are going to be moving along now 'cause this story has about five more chapters and then I'm done with it. Yeah, I'm sad; five chapters and then its over! Oh well, it happens.

            Anyway, sorry for the chapter's shortness and I promise the next will be longer!

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. For Family and Country

            Big thanks to reviewers: Hanamaru285, lil-demon-nightmare, loozer-09, Moonlight Shadow 4, Shadow Wraith (no I'm not mad. I'm glad to hear from you again. It means I didn't scare you away, and I know Inuyasha isn't that vain, but he's my man during this fic! Well, his personality is ^_^), 

            Okay. I'm sorry if the last chapter confused some people. The green fire came from Kanna's mirror. If you go back to chapter ten (or the one with the battle; I don't recall the chapter number) Kanna did many things with her mirror so she's the one who put the green fire on Keysha. And the number of chapters left in this story is subject to change. It really depends on if I can come up with other ideas, but the plot is truly coming to a close. For all I know, to get everything needed out, the story could take ten more chapters. Five was just a guesstimate so don't quote me on it! ^_^ But it should take me about five more chapters to finish everything. This chapter will start getting the final wheel rolling so the end of the fic can come. I hope this helped any people who I confused. Sorry! 

            Inuyasha and Kagome sat peacefully on the back veranda of Sesshoumaru and Rin's home that overlooked the pristine forest of Eastern Yogo. Many a morning had been started by Inuyasha and Kagome sharing a walk through the ancient lanes of long gone natives to this area. Dyla strolled leisurely through the green grass with Kreiger on her hips, cooing and mumbling such things only babies understand, and Shippou played a rousing game of hide-and-go-seek with Fiore. Currently Fiore was hiding from Shippou up in a tree, giggling as she was sure the older boy could not find her –Fiore's parents knew full well that Shippou was feigning ignorance and stalked the yard while calling out her name. 

            Just as Shippou was passing under the tree, Fiore jumped from the sanctity of the leafy appendages. Shippou, who did not expect a leaping soon-to-be four-year-old and just barely caught her; she laughed contently in his arms and leaned into his body.

            "I'm done playing, Shippou," she yawned.

            Shippou nodded and walked to the veranda and deposited Fiore on the lap of Kagome. He shot Inuyasha an amused grin –just the night before he had beaten the king in a game of chess and was _quite proud of the win- and walked into the manor. Fiore smiled at both Inuyasha and Kagome before cuddling into Kagome and falling asleep. _

            Kagome watched her daughter's sleeping visage and could not help but think how much she looked like her father. Even though her eyes were not the same color they shone just as bright and were as large as Inuyasha's, Fiore's chin was quite defined, her nose just like his but more feminine, and her expressions, her exclamations all reminded her of Inuyasha.  Her personality was, however, her mother's. And Kreiger, Kagome thought, looked so much like what she remembered her own father to look like, though add on dog ears and one would have the picture. Unknown to her, Kreiger's personality was like Shira's; Kagome would never know that or guess it. 

            Abruptly Kagome was broken from her chain of thoughts with Inuyasha saying, "What are you thinking?"

            Sighing, she broke her gaze from Fiore to regard her husband. His bright golden eyes rested on her with concern and apprehension. The later she noticed he carried around a lot lately, as if he held a horrible secret from her and wished to tell, but was sworn not to from someone else, or himself. Kagome vowed she would get it out of Inuyasha before the end of their holiday.

            "I am thinking about our children," Kagome answered shortly, though not lacking softness. "Thinking about how much Fiore looks like you but her personality reflects mine, and our little Kreiger with my father's looks and some raucous childishness I can't identify. It's strange to think sometimes that they are their own people –rather quarter demons- even if they rely so solely on us right now. Haven't you ever thought about that?"

            Inuyasha nodded in agreement and shifted in the wicker chair he occupied. "On some occasions, yes, but not all the time…"

            He trailed off and looked out to the forest, his breathing taking on the pace of someone nervous, someone on the very _verge_ of something. Inuyasha had a secret, Kagome decided, and she would be straight forward and inquire about it.

            "What has been bothering you these past few days? Ever since we've arrived you have been creeping about like a spy on some life or death mission, and spending a lot of time with your brother in his study conversing of who knows what. Then a few hours later you'll both emerge with grave looks on your faces and look at us –meaning myself, Rin, and the children- like glass about to fall from a ledge and crash unceremoniously to the ground. Please tell me what is wrong."

            "It is a great concern of mine, I'll admit," Inuyasha spoke and turned to face Kagome. "I should have told you right off the bat, but I thought against it. Now I'm not too sure it was a good idea and it might cause us to break this vacation a little short."

            "Why?!" Kagome exclaimed.

            "Do you remember our wedding night? When I asked you what you wanted from life and me? You patted your stomach which was hardly a soft curve showing that you were pregnant with our Fiore and said that you wanted this baby and any to follow to be able to live in a peaceful world and to always have people close by; you never wanted them to have your life. And from me you wanted love, nothing more, and nothing less. But the later of the two requests does not have anything to do with what I'm about to tell you.

            "Things have gotten worse with Uranin," Inuyasha stopped and held his breath. Kagome urged him onward. "The Lord-King of Uranin is trying to take over Yogo, which is a major reason why we came. I would have had us leave later when things were possibly worse, but Sesshoumaru bade me come here and take the family. He had a hunch and I've learned over the years his premonitions are _always right. Before leaving I ordered the servants to return home, gather their families, and leave the capitol. And just yesterday the evacuation order was given for the capitol; Uranin army had taken it over-"_

            "All this and you haven't told me!" Kagome cut in.

            "Please," Inuyasha wearily put a hand up, "I did what I thought was best. Just be thankful I'm telling you now instead of keeping you in the dark. Anyway, the rest of the government officials are to be arriving here at the manor this evening and we will be setting up government here, and Sesshoumaru agreed with it. Tomorrow our troops will engage the Uranin army in the abandoned capitol, and then I will be leaving in two days time to check up on the army."

            "But," Kagome began to protest, but Inuyasha put in.

            "You will be safe here. If Yogo does fall to Uranin you can take the children across the boarder into Veralind who is offering soldiers and medical relief to our country. Veralind will keep you and the children safe and are willing to fight to reclaim these lands should the Yogo army fail. The children are the heirs to this country, and you are the heir to Hathar. But enough of defeat! If we win and push Uranin back into a corner we can take back Hathar for you. Restore the Hatharian crown back to its rightful bloodline."

            "I don't care about that!" Kagome hissed. "I'm worried about the people and our families and our friends. What of them?"

            Inuyasha grunted in discomfort and looked out to the forest behind the house. He did not notice Dyla was listening very close to their conversation, fear widening her eyes.

**************************************************************

            Balthos Korrigor, a dog youkai of western Yogo sat around a fire deep within the heart of the Yogo capitol (Ensythide) cooking an early breakfast. The army was expecting to engage the imp army of Uranin sometime later this morning. Everyone in the encampment seemed confidant and stood erect like a statue, but underneath the façade, the simple showing game, each soldier was afraid for his or her life and their families. It was, they all knew, a great honor to fight for their grand country and protect their families and the world from a threat, but one could not help but be scared. Balthos looked around at the fellow demons and a few Veralindites from the east who offered assistance and a good thing too since the Yogo army severely lacked in medical means and those from the east excelled in them. There was a woman –he guessed she could not be over nineteen- who was from neighboring Veralind and wore the stark white robes to show her status as a nurse (or something to that effect) as well as ribbons and pins showing what she was good at. Last night she had introduced herself as, quote, "Giltong, daughter of Thurask of the Northern Plains". And here Balthos thought the demons from provincial areas of Yogo gave themselves haughty titles of little meaning, but the title probably meant _something in her home land so he kept quiet.  _

            Jolting back to reality, Balthos pulled the simple egg cooker out of the fire –basically it was two metal clappers joined together. Balthos pulled the clappers apart and slipped the golden and white egg onto a standard, army issue tin plate with the Yogo royal symbol hammered carefully into the bottom. He was about to pick it up and eat it with his grubby and calloused hands, but his long time companion Kouga slapped him on the back in greeting.

            "Now that wouldn't be for me, would it?" Kouga asked and his face acquired an almost innocent smile. Key word: almost.

            "No, it is not for you," Balthos growled, though not menacingly and stuffed the egg into his mouth. Despite it being still hot he chewed it and swallowed. Upon finishing he said, "I've been up since dawn trying to find some food other than this crap they give us. I managed to trade a nice belt buckle that my dad made as boy for that egg, a few slices of that rye bread imported from Girth, and a three oranges. I suppose if you ask nicely I _could give you an orange. But nothing more!"_

            "Oh! Please can I have one?" Kouga exclaimed with complete sarcasm. "You jackass; why would I beg for an orange that you traded from god knows who? Besides, Captain Gorgo treated me and some of the boys to a nice breakfast. And we didn't' have to gripe for it." 

            "Well isn't that magical," Balthos laughed. "I hope you enjoyed your breakfast."

            "I did," Kouga said simply and chose a flat enough rock to sit on.

            Kouga and Balthos talked on and off all morning, enjoying each others company since this might be the last time they could. 

            The day arrived in full swing about nine o'clock: the sun was a decent light in the sky, hardly any clouds marred the smear of soft blue above, birds sang whimsically to themselves, and the air was fresh and moderately warm. All the buildings surrounding the small square they currently were in had their windows and door boarded up the owners. Balthos's ears began twitching with a sound unlike the birds that had gone silent. It sounded like death cries, cries of help?

             And soon the square was swarming with imp creatures, their lime green eyes searching out prey and their nostrils emitting black air and their bodies quivered with anticipation. They wanted to kill and the six soldiers in this square might just be enough to sate their lust for blood… at least for a few minutes. Balthos jumped up and grabbed his sword from a few feet away, pulling the blade out and parrying a blow that could have been fatal if he were slower. He twisted his sword and swung lower than the imp's arms, releasing the furry legs of the creature. It howled as it fell to the ground and Balthos put his sword through the throat to quiet the moans of a dying imp. 

            Kouga, who much preferred to fight on his own without the assistance of metal and magic, slashed and kicked at the black furred, green eyed monsters that charged forward to their deaths. Bringing his fist back and then releasing it forward, the wolf demon punched a hole clear through an imp's chest before slashing at the main neck arteries of another. The later of the two clutched at its throat while the wound belched darker-than-normal red blood through black clawed fingers. The wolf demon moved onto another imp.

            Balthos looked to the cobblestone street that lead to the west and noticed and new wave of black fur imps with war cries at their tongues racing toward this square and all their eyes trained on the six –no, now five lives that blazed brilliantly and fighting strongly. 

            "Retreat back to the castle. Retreat!" Balthos yelled and sprinted towards the southern lane.

            Kouga followed and soon Giltong and the other members of their band ran at a full tilt toward the sanctuary of the Midoki Palace. Behind them the shrieks and howls of death and destruction driven monsters echoed off the stone ground and buildings. Balthos dared not turn to look at the condition of the tiny group who faithfully followed him to what he hoped would be safety, but he had a growing suspicion that not everyone of this band would make it. And soon enough the cries of a woman emerged from the back and the content growls of the imps filled their ears. From next to him, Balthos could hear Giltong sob, but she pressed on; the all moved on. 

            After what seemed like minutes the street widened out to a tree lined lane leading directly up to the palace. If it hadn't been for such circumstances as these the trees would be full of orange blossoms and leaf buds, but the tops of the trees had been sheared off and stripped of branches. All that remained of the once graceful trees was an ugly stump upon which an archer of the Yogo army stood or sat upon and fired steel tipped arrows steady flow of black behind their comrades. If any of them and him survived this, in a moment of clearness Kouga made a mental note to thank the archers as the wails of the Uranin imps seemed to grown less and farther behind. 

            They reached the Midoki Palace gate and hardly had to stand outside of it a minutes as it was hauled up. Balthos was greeted by the faces of many scared men, women, and children who had refused to leave the city when the evacuation order was given. Now their faces reflected regret and sorrow and fear, for they wished they had put stubbornness behind and just left the city while it was safe.

            Balthos looked away from the mob of people and saw the General Hophormus scuttle toward him on aged legs and halt with a weary and tried expression gracing –rather disgracing- his strong and proud visage. 

            "You are the only team who has made it back and you were one of the closest too," the General's hoarse, sandpaper like voice spilling out of the man's cracked lips. "Did you see any of the other troops? Oh, probably not. It would be too much to ask for."

            "No, we didn't," Kouga responded before Balthos could, though he still panted from the run for life. "I'm sorry to say sir."

            General Hophormus waved Kouga's last comment off like it was a thin sheen of cheese cloth. "I expected the Lord-King Naraku of Uranin would try something like that. And that is why I pulled most, if not all of the army back into the sanctity of the palace walls," Hophormus looked upward to the vaulted ceiling as if it offered heavenly assistance to a bad situation. "These walls of stone and wood have protected our people on more than one occasion and they _will not fail us now!"_

            Giltong stepped forward and bowed before addressing the General, "Have you seen Second Medical division of Veralind, sir? My younger sister Gultang is in that division and I fear for her life."

            The General smoothed his whitened with age mustache and shook his head, "I am afraid the Second Medical was sent out along with your band yesterday. If she is alive… if she is dead… I-I cannot say."  
  


            Twelve hours later Kouga, Giltong, Balthos found themselves as sentry upon the palace walls. They sat around huddled close to a grate with a hardly sufficient fire glowing in its innards. So far the Uranin imps and not attacked the palace, though from their vantage point they could see the imps sliding in and out of view as they did what the would to the capitol city's fair buildings. The closest the imps ever ventured to the palace was the lane, but those that did get cheeky found themselves with an arrow through their stomach or gullet. The Yogo archers never missed a mark and Balthos was completely grateful for the luck of having great archers. 

            But now their luck was about to change. The darkness below, just at the base of the lane leading to the palace the night moved and shimmered unnaturally. Low, gurgling noises rose up in their air along with the acrid stench of carrion as the night shifted and swooped down upon the archers, one by single one as it moved up the lane. Kouga stood and noticed that only he and Giltong remained upon the palace wall. Balthos must have gone to warn General Hophormus, Kouga decided. His fear and apprehension grew as the strangled gasps of dying archers were snuffed out as the moving anomaly of darkness steadily ate the ground up between the land and the gate.

            "What is it?" Kouga heard the General ask and saw Balthos step up beside the General and look over at the irregularity. 

            "I don't know," Kouga answered truthfully. "A monster of some sort I'd imagine that the Lord-King Naraku managed to coerce or agree to come here. It looks like someone or something took a delicate knife and cut a space of black out of night and breathed life into its body and now it craves more life. The monster as completely killed or something all the archers below…"

            Kouga trailed off as the darkness monster reached the last few feet before it halted. The creature raised a thick tentacle of darkness up and it separated into two different arms –like lips. A moan of sorts echoed from within the beast's belly like the mournful call of a buffalo, lion, and cow all mixed together in a sad song. Upon finishing lights from torches sprung up down in the city as howls of mad joy and blood lust erupted like a volcano of sound from the streets as a herd of imps wiggled and hopped toward the palace. But the four could hardly watch the procession of imps as the dark monster threw its body against the palace wall. Debris and youkai and humans alike fell from the walls to their deaths, and if the fall did not kill them surely the monster and imps would.

            Balthos groaned as pain shot through all his limps and blood pounded like a steady drum in his ears. Get up, he told himself and he struggled to his feet and brought his sword from it scabbard.  Just to his sides Giltong and Kouga yanked themselves from the ground in much the same manner as he, only Kouga stood in a fighting stance and Giltong held ready her staff, an ice blue jewel glowing menacingly upon its tip. Even though they were outnumbered greatly Balthos, Kouga, and Giltong fought. Balthos swung and chopped at imps that tried to get past him or kill him or both, but he beat them all off. But all good warriors sustain injury at some point and Balthos is no exception to that. An imp deeply gouged his thigh as he was just killing anther, and he cried out in pain but still drove his sword through the black heart of the flailing imp. Giltong fired magic spells of ice, fire, lightening, and any other harmful spell she could conjure at the hoard of imps. She was bleeding from a wound on her left arm and her left ankle was sprained from the hazy fall off the wall which lay decimated behind them. And Kouga grunted and yelled in malicious satisfaction with every damned imp that crossed his path. He slashed, dashed, kicked, mutilated, and killed every black furred creature that came within his eyesight.

            Even though it seemed like hours later to the valiant fighters, but it was in fact five minutes later, the large remainder of the Yogo army poured over the lumps of the palace walls that littered the ground like stone child's toys and crashed like a fierce wave upon the slimy rocks of a harsh shoreline on the Uranin imp army. They were fighting for their homes and families and that rush of adrenalin and want of death of the invaders made heroes out of a great many men and women that night. 

            Balthos looked about frantically during a personal break in the fighting. Each demon and ningen wore dedication and determination upon their faces as if that's all they could express as they slew imps, or imps slew them. King Inuyasha, wherever he might safely be, he hoped would not come to this city tomorrow and find his army failed him. Balthos looked over to the far right and saw the darkness monster creeping along, seeming to suck up lives as it slid along.

            "Giltong! Giltong," Balthos called out into the melee.

            Soon Giltong merged into his vision and she shot him glances every few moments in response to his calls. "What is it you yelled for?"

            "That shadow monster," Balthos panted as he ran to Giltong's side and they conversed while slaying imps, "is killing too many soldiers. We need to focus on taking that thing down."

            "A core," she grunted as she shoved the blunt end of her staff into the open mouth of an imp. "There is a core in the chest I noticed earlier. It is being controlled from off the battle site, so if you destroy the core-"

            But she could not finish her sentence as Balthos dragged her through the bloody battle –past headless corpses and bleeding and crying soldiers- to where the shadow creature stalked and sucked up lives. Giltong pulled all her strength together and held it close within the confines of her mind.

            "If I freeze this monster with an ice spell and you break it with your sword, making absolute sure you strike the core, we might have a good chance of finishing this battle now," Giltong said.

            She reached within her mind, fumbling in the back for her cache of spells and found the strongest, most destructive ice spell she knew. Using the process as old as time for firing off spells, Giltong let her mind go and released the magic force at the dark creature. It hit dead on, first freezing the feet well to the ground and steadily moved up the body. Balthos did not wait until the head was frozen when he charged forward. He chopped at the icy shadow creature, yelling hoarsely the whole time when he finally struck the core. It was a wooden puppet of sorts in the shape of a man with a long black hair wrapped around its middle. The puppet began to glow a faint white which steadily grew to a bright white and exploded with a furry none had seen that night at all. Demons and humans alike fell back from the force of the explosion as the life left from the shadow monster and too escaped from all the imps present.

            Yogo won this battle…

            In the Mythora palace the Lord-King Naraku let out a terrible scream as his puppet that connected him to the darkness monster and all Uranin imps broke in half.

Well there we go. I hope you liked the chapter everyone, especially the battle. Oh, I've been working on this since 8 o'clock so I do hope its okay. If I confuse anyone with anything don't hesitate to ask or mention something 'cause I'm not always sure if I get things across.

            Thanks for reading! 


	20. Prelude to Battle

            Big thanks to reviewers: Hanamaru285, Chibi-Kerochan (thanks for all the reviews and I'll have to remember to check out your stories!), Angel of Saturn1, loozer-09

            Okay. I'm sorry that I didn't make things too clear last chapter about Naraku. He's not dead; it was a puppet of sorts that died and along with it most of the imp army. The wooden thing inside the shadow monster was connected to Naraku in a way so that he would know how the battle was going. I apologize once again at my not making that clear. Sorry!

            Let's see, about two more chapters than this ccccrrrrrraaaaaazzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyy fic will be done with! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the anime/manga Inuyasha.

            Kagome's heart caught well within the thin area of the throat and choked her. Inuyasha walked steadily by her, not paying one ounce of attention to the trembling soldier just feet from him, and how that soldier wished to run to him and embrace him and also wished for him to keep walking. He did the later, much to the intense relief of the soldier known as his wife. Despite his pleas and a quite intense argument that surrounded her coming with him for the last battle –the battle for Hathar- which he "won", Kagome still found a way to follow her husband. She practically ordered Rin to secrecy for this.  As easy as it would have been to leave Fiore and Kreiger behind and comply with Inuyasha's request, Kagome knew she could not sit idly at home like a pleasant housewife and just had to be in this battle. With strict instructions to Rin _not_ to say anything about her departure to Sesshoumaru and a letter for Sesshoumaru saying her final wishes if she and Inuyasha died in battle that the children were to have joint leadership of Yogo, Kagome stole away in the wee hours of the morning. 

            Now it was early in the third day of departure and the Yogo, Veralind, and Girth armies were clearing camp to march on to Mythora. Just the night before the three armies had landed and set up camp and were separated into their fifty person divisions within the army the three armies. Somehow Kagome found herself among heroes from the last battle: Balthos Korrigor, Kouga, and Giltong of the Northern Plains of Veralind. With all her might Kagome tried to avoid Kouga, fearing he would recognize her and drag her complaining to her husband. So far Kouga had been too dense and too stuck up with pride and compliments over the last battle to notice her, and that is what she had been relying on so far. 

            By noon they were deep within the Catharique Plains and all around her Kagome could feel old death hovering like fog amongst the living. It severely dampened her moderately happy mood and made her realize that they should be parallel on the Catharique Plains with the fortress Quag by the end of the day. Kagome was not looking forward to seeing the fortress that had four years ago been the death place of her father, of Kikyo, and of the entire Hathar army.  Sniffing and breathing heavily, Kagome tried to keep hot, stinging tears at bay that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Kagome reached up and pulled down the visor of her army issued Yogo helmet so no one would see her cry. 

            In the distance Kagome could see a rock wall climb steadily up and two arms of rock that tapered to the far rock's height like a half circle of stone. That death trap of stone she recalled was the Kloric Ravine and Quag was snuggled into the eastern most of the stone arms with the abandoned Rhyne Town at its base. The rock wall far ahead had a road that merchants of old traveled through to get to Mythora. It would take one three hours to get through the Kloric Ravine and then ten miles to the city of Mythora. So close to home, Kagome thought, yet it was a home she hardly knew at all. She spent hardly four months in the city. 

            Kagome started when she felt a hand lightly grip her shoulder. Quickly she turned to find it was the dog demon Balthos Korrigor looking at her with sympathy in his golden eyes.

            "Are you alright?" he inquired.

            Clearing her throat, she responded, "I'm fine."

            "You were crying and I would hardly call that fine," Balthos said.

            "I was just thinking of my older brother," Kagome lied. "He was a medic from Veralind and died in the battle in Ensythide, and I mourn him."

            Great, Kagome chided herself for the lie and hope that this Balthos man would believe her. Kagome was quite glad that the Veralind people had a tendency to be of dark hair, dark eyes, and fair skin like her otherwise the tale might not work. 

            "Ah," Balthos said with much sympathy, "my sincere condolences. Many humans and youkai died in that battle and I'm sure he went down fighting valiantly." 

            "I'm sure he did," Kagome said and felt like laughing in this poor man's face. But, Balthos managed to startle her again.

            "Where do you hail from in Veralind?"

            Kagome said the first Veralind location that popped into her head, "The Northern Plains, "and she countered with, "Where do _you_ come from in Yogo?"

            Balthos politely smiled, "I come from northern Yogo. A small diamond mining town called Degochi and probably one of the most scenic places on the planet."

            "How so?" Kagome challenged. She was finding this Balthos man to be quite interesting.

             "The city is nestled well into the mountains; a mountain valley actually. In the summer the grass is extraordinarily green and millions upon millions of tulips pop out of the ground. Tulips of yellows, oranges, pinks, blues, and any other color imaginable speckle the city and its surrounding fields, filling the air with such a heavenly aroma. And the sky is almost always blue with a fair dusting of white clouds. And in the winter the trees loose all their leaves, save for the pines and spruces, and snow many feet deep coats the ground. It's hard to quite describe it all," Balthos finished with a homesick sigh.

            "It sounds very lovely," Kagome grinned. "You are the all honored Balthos Korrigor, right?" 

            "Correct," he nodded. "I am afraid I don't know the name of a lady like you."

            Kagome laughed, the first time in many days, and she could not help but notice how lovely it felt. But the she realized that she had no name. She could very well _not_ call herself Kagome; for someone was bound to figure out she was the King's wife. 

            "My name is Leizle," Kagome lied once again and put her hand out in greeting.

            Balthos took her hand and shook it in a pleasant way for salutation. They talked pleasantly the remainder of the day, and Kagome was quite relieved to find _someone_ she could communicate to intelligently in the current situation. And just as she suspected, the three armies were parallel to Quag when the sun began sinking below the western wall of the Kloric Ravine. After a time Kagome noticed the army was heading straight for the abandoned city of Rhyne Town and Quag beyond it. She tensed up immediately and nearly ran in the opposite direction in fear, for she just could not face the place so many had died in… and she was the only survivor of it all.

            The dog youkai instantly sensed Kagome's change in mood. He figured it had something to do with the empty fortress the armies were heading for, and just by looking at it he could see why it might bother someone. The fortress was quite dilapidated, its high walls crumbling and the burnt shells of homes at its base, plus there was an odd ambience floating about.

            "This place is horrible," Kagome shivered.

            "Why would you say that Leizle?" Balthos asked Kagome.

            "Bad things," Kagome whispered, "happened here years ago and the place is left with those vibes. I don't want to get any closer, and I had hoped to never see this place again!"

            Kagome shivered as the three armies halted the advance and began setting up tents and lighting fires to cook dinner by. She sat by a fire that Giltong had made with her magic and stared blankly at a scouting party that Kouga had volunteered to be in move slowly up Quag's bridge, and how she shivered and her teeth clattered with the thought of how many Hatharans died on that bridge and in that fortress. Her eyes then settled on the houses and she nearly cried in anguish with the thought of Kikyo's last minutes in those death traps. 

            Thirty minutes later Kouga and some other wolf demon in their division sat by the fire after coming back from scouting the fortress, and their faces were quite grim. Kouga's skin had taken on ashen tones and his eyes were wide with sadness and his companion looked quite confused and disoriented.

            "What has got you two looking so sick?" Giltong prodded as she stoked the fire a bit.

            "This fortress saw some bad days years ago," Kouga answered. "As you walk up that bridge to the fortress, "he gesticulated behind himself," nothing seems out of the ordinary. Then you see the metal gates are bashed in with imprints the size of my fists and the gate opens like a breeze when you press on it. And inside are skeletons. Thousands and thousands of skeletons of humans and smaller, less developed creatures and if I had to guess what they were I would say Uranin imps. Those piles of bones are quite high –some as high as twenty feet and for bone piles that's really high. And in the center of all the remains is a skeleton impaled on a sword with a marble marker saying '_Here lays King Dion_'. It's one of the most disturbing things I've seen, and to make it worse about half the human bones are charred like they were burned before death."

            Kagome at this point stood and walked away from the campfire; she could no longer take their talk. Her father's bones were put on display like some freak show with such a mocking little death marker, and those bones –those horrible bones. With a frame shaking sob she knew one of those charred skeletons belonged to her aunt Kikyo. Stumbling along with tears in her eyes, Kagome finally sunk to the ground and cried inside the shell of what was someone's home and feel asleep with tears streaming down her cheeks.

            Just as the sun was stabbing at her eyes a soft voice woke her along with a gentle shake.

            "Wake up Leizle!" the voice sounded like Balthos. "We are leaving and it's taken me ten minutes to track you down, let's go."

            "Sorry," Kagome grumbled as she hefted herself off the ground and grimaced with a sharp pain that ran the length of her spine. 

            "Are you fine?" Balthos asked as they began walking back to the army encampment.

            "Stiff," Kagome shrugged. "I suppose that's what I get for falling asleep on the ground while sitting up. After I walk around a while it'll work itself out. Besides, carrying around a baby feels much worse on the back and feet than sleeping on the hard ground does."

            Balthos furled his eyebrows in confusion, "I did not know you were a mother."

            Blanching, Kagome realized she had fumbled in words and now had to back track or correct her mistake. Damn, she inwardly cursed.

            "I am," Kagome smiled and tried to seem convincing. It wasn't too hard because she really is a mother, but she still had to lie about _how_ she conceived her children. "They are home with my mother while I fight here simply because I want them to live a life free of fear. I know that's wishful thinking; there are always things to fear, but if I can fight to eliminate one of those fears I find it worth it. That's just my thinking. If you don't agree perhaps you need to be a parent first."

            Plus I want to keep my husband in sight, Kagome thought to herself. She looked above and was greeted with a lavender sky and light haze –clearing by the moment- settled over the Catharique Plains. A few trees that managed to survive the massacre in Rhyne Town were dappled with morning dew and small pink flowers. Kagome recognized those pink buds as sakura blossoms and she remembered a scene of her childhood some thirteen years ago when she and Horaku would run through the sakura orchards just outside of the village. That memory caused her to turn around and look carefully at the weed ridden cobblestone streets of Rhyne Town and scorched, gutted houses of a city that once housed people. Horaku died here… somewhere in these streets.

************************************************************************

            It was around noon of the fourth day of departure when Inuyasha took a rag out from his pocket in which a golden watch carefully rested. It had long sense stopped working –even as a child it had not worked- but in it were pictures of Kagome, Fiore, and Kreiger. The new invention of photograph amazed him: it took a portion of life and copied it onto slippery paper. Scientists of Yogo had worked diligently on this invention for the past three years and he was quite surprised with the satisfactory results, but he had no desire to know how it worked, just the products of the photograph.

            Sighing, Inuyasha put away the pocket watch. He very much missed his family and the fact he had smelled Kagome's scent the other day damped his mood much more. Searching through the resting army during their midday break yesterday he had caught her heavenly lavender and vanilla smell, but when he did not find her, he assumed he was loosing it. I probably am, he inwardly groaned and massaged his forehead. After walking nearly all this day from the abandoned fortress with the empty city at its base they decided to set up camp for the remainder of the day on a hill overlooking Mythora. Thirty minutes before Naraku himself had come up to the hill and said they would do battle tomorrow and strangely enough he believed him. The man himself was a nest of falsehoods and malice, but he sensed that Naraku was eager for a morning battle and would not mind weathering the night to eliminate the opposition. Inuyasha too did not mind waiting out the night to kill Naraku and his army.

            Deep within his secret heart, Inuyasha had a strange feeling about the battle tomorrow but something calmed him about it too. He only got that calming sensation when Kagome was near, but she was back at Sesshoumaru's manor. Shaking that off, he thought about the other feeling. After thinking on it he still could not decide what it was and little did he know Kagome felt the same too on the other side of the encampment. And tomorrow that sense, that odd impression would draw them together in the heat of battle and fight as only those in that position could.

            Awight! Next chapter the battle. The last few sentences of the chapter were a foreshadowing deal. Were they dumb? I just threw them in 'cause I didn't know what else to put in. With next chapter being the battle this fic will end with an epilogue. So two total chapters left: battle and epilogue. Maybe I'll separate the battle into a few chapters if it gets too long, I don't know. Sorry for all my ranting and such. You guys are way too nice for putting up with it! ^_^

            I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day/night! 


	21. A Proposed Fight

            Thanks to reviewers: loozer-09, Hanamaru285, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime, Chibi-Kerochan, Angel of Saturn1, hanyou punk chick, colly, and feudaltera.

**And I'd like to thank hanyou punk chick for this review: hanyou punk chick says- **are u trying to kill us by not updating! want to know what happens!** That review has gotten my lazy butt into gear and that's nearly the reason why I've been working on the chapter over spring break. So y'all should thank her for urging me to update. Thanks hanyou punk chick!!!!!!! If I get lazy and don't update for a few months just yell at me and I'll become motivated. Yelling at me definitely works.**

            **Sorry that I haven't updated in a long while! My motivation levels have been down; wwwwwaaayyyy down. But here I am with the next chapter so don't think too badly of me. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga "Inuyasha".

                                                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was around six-thirty in the morning and the young, orange sun rose over the bay to the east and set its rays of light upon the ground. Birds and trees alike awoke to the glorious sunlight filtering over the gray and glistening bay.  Ever since the Lord-King Naraku of Uranin had taken claim over the country of Hathar, the great bay of Mythora steadily lost its ephemeral blue color and taken on a sickly gray. The people who still remained in Hathar and Mythora hated waking each day to the cheerful sun and sky while the bay, and seemingly the earth itself wore depression. But today, things might change; things might remain the same and many Hatharans woke to _this_ day with some renewed hope, for the armies of Yogo, Girth, and Veralind was on the outskirts of the city, waiting to annihilate the tyrant who held their lands.

            While the people of Hathar remained subdued, but optimistic, the army of Yogo on the whole felt as if the world rested upon their shoulders. Anyone could walk through the encampment with a sword and slice through the tense air. King Inuyasha of Yogo felt much like testing that theory but he knew the results; one truly cannot cut through air. Every person he came across flashed him a smile backed with bravado and lined with fear, and even though it is not within his nature, Inuyasha truly desired to take away their dread.

            Inuyasha stood up straighter when the command central came into his sight; it was the only remaining tent left up. The night before command central had been alive with people and the large desk in the center was covered in old maps of Mythora that had somehow been smuggled out of the city. Now the tent was cleaned and hardly any evidence of it being full to capacity remained. Inside were Balthos Korrigor, Kouga, and Giltong from Veralind –the heroes of the battle in Yogo- with the best generals the Yogo, Veralind, and Girth nations had to offer. 

            As courtesy demanded (and damn did he hate it) the generals and heroes bowed respectfully to King Inuyasha. He presented a thankful nod of the head while grinding his teeth in irritation.

            "My King," said General Vovoz of Yogo, "as we speak the army is assembling to march into the city."

            "I know," Inuyasha responded weakly. "I saw them on my way here and it was quite obvious they are afraid to be entering battle."

            "That does happen, your majesty," a general from Girth said. 

            With sleep deprived eyes Inuyasha scanned the faces of those surrounding him and saw they too looked as frightened as the troops they fought with and commanded. _Does my face hold those same expressions?_, Inuyasha wondered. He knew the answer without thinking about it. Yes, he obviously was afraid and his face would expose that. But what man that ran a country, was liberating another nation, and had wife and children would not be scared? 

            General Vovoz cleared his throat slightly to gain Inuyasha's attention. "Your highness, I think it best to send a messenger out to the bugle men to sound the horn for formations."

            Inuyasha nodded in consent.

            The next few minutes were a blur of sound a movement as all those in command central went outside to join up with their respective groups. Inuyasha walked on leaded feet, unsettling dirt and grass as he watched all the scared stragglers get into formation. All eyes rested upon his form and his heart called out to Kagome and his children who remained in Yogo. Call it instinct, intuition, or whatever you wish, but Inuyasha felt afraid he would never see his family again; that this battle would be the end of him.

            A swift breeze blew off the bay and swept over the army as if pleading to be freed from Naraku's clutches. In that wind Inuyasha caught the scent of lavender and vanilla as a woman wearing the Veralind armor passed him by. His heart beat with excitement that it could maybe be Kagome and he would not be alone during this ordeal. With mind and body drawn out of the stupor, Inuyasha pursued the woman, desperately trying to catch up. As if sensing his presence moving ever closer the woman ducked into the mass of armored men and women in an obvious attempt to evade the youkai king's pursuit. 

            "Damn," Inuyasha cursed under his breath when he lost the woman's scent. 

            How he ached even more for Kagome's comforting presence and the cheerful ambiance his children seemed to provide. Inuyasha longed for home and family like never before and felt his heart chap and crack with loneliness. 

            Inuyasha was startled from his thoughts when a young inu youkai messenger tapped him apprehensively on the shoulder and handed him a letter. With his mind concentrating only on the written word before him Inuyasha read the letter over and heaved a sigh of dread. The letter was from General Vovoz stating that with Inuyasha's command the army would march forth onto Mythora and secure the city before dusk if all went according to the plans from the night before.

            "Tell General Vovoz that he may start the forward advance," Inuyasha softly commanded the messenger.

************************************************************************

            After one large exhale, Kagome stopped running. Just moments before her husband, Inuyasha, had been chasing her down. It hurt her deeply to run away from Inuyasha but she could not bring herself to face him. With each pound of her foot against the dead, brown grass Kagome felt her heart wrench and twist as if wordlessly chastising her actions. If the situation wasn't so dire and if Inuyasha was the _type_ of man to insist she not go home, Kagome would have faced him without faltering.

            "Leizle," a dog-eared face appeared in her vision. "Are you alright, Leizle?"

            Kagome started with Balthos Korrigor's visage popping unexpectedly into sight. His warm, golden eyes shone with concern and he reached out with a clawed hand to grip her shoulder.

            "My name isn't L-", but Kagome caught herself before she reveled her identity. She almost forgot that everyone she met so far knew her as Leizle. "I mean, my name _is_ Leizle."

            Balthos smile humorously and said, "I know that, but how are you? Just now you looked like your body was here but your heart and mind were somewhere else."

            "Oh, I'm fine," Kagome waved nonchalantly. Balthos raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, prompting Kagome to defend her wellbeing even more. "Truly, I feel fine! I just didn't sleep too well, that's all. With this battle looming over all our heads, how can anyone sleep at all? I honestly couldn't and did not. Too many thoughts about things that can happen today are running through my head and I feel as if I have no control over anything anymore."

            Small tears welled up in the corner of Kagome's eyes for no reason she could think of. Maybe it was stress? Maybe it was knowing that many people, possibly even the dog demon standing before her, would die horribly bloody deaths? Whatever the reason was, Kagome could not restrain the body wracking sobs that claimed her.

            "I am afraid too, Leizle," Balthos whispered. "Too much is riding on this battle for me not to be fearful. But despite that all we can do is fight and hope that we kill Naraku and his hoards to save everyone else."

            Kagome nodded as Balthos opened his mouth to say something more, but the clear, sharp notes of a bugle sounding the forward march flew through the air and drowned out his words. With heavy hearts and light feet the armies of Girth, Veralind, and Yogo marched forward. The armies were separated according to divisions which ranged from purely magic to purely physical combatants. Kagome and Balthos found themselves in a division that combined those who fought with their own bodies, those who fought with weapons, and those who used magic. There were three of these particular divisions scattered throughout the three army expanse. The division Kagome was in was named _Rascher__ Tod_, "swift death" in the original tongue of Girth.

            As each moment passed the anxiety of battle spread through every person like an electrical shock, and Kagome could not help but shiver as the sensation shot through her. Kagome was quite impressed with the cool and confident front Balthos placed forward so no one would know his fear. His eyes were slit against the fierce glow from the early morning sun and his silver hair lay still because there was no wind to move it. In many ways the soldier Balthos reminded Kagome of her brother-in-law Sesshoumaru and the more personable Balthos reminded her of her dear dead friend Horaku in the days before Naraku's corruption.   

            Minutes seemed to fly by as hours and Kagome could only hope the forward march would soon halt. And eventually it did, right on the outskirts of a city she had not stepped into in nearly four years. Even though there were numerous people in standing in ranks before her that were much taller, Kagome could still make out the finely constructed stone buildings that remained for the most part intact during Naraku's rein. Though it appeared the stone took on a more gray tone than normal –quite like the bay beyond- to reflect the Uranin Lord-King's rule. 

            A cheer rang through the air from somewhere in the streets just ahead that sounded like it came from a young child. The joyful yelp was cut off rather abruptly and a shiver spread backward through Kagome's division; she guessed by the soldiers' reactions _something_ in particular had silenced the child. 

            "What happened?" Kagome whispered to Balthos.

            "Well," Balthos turned to her with his bright golden eyes expressing sadness, "you heard the child's cry. He was unattended to and an imp sliced his throat. The boy could not have been more than five or six in human years."

            Kagome had nothing to say in response but nodded in understanding and mentally asked the gods above to protect the soul of the little boy. 

            "The hell," Inuyasha mumbled as he trudged through the crowd.

            Kagome held her breath and slowly backed away, hoping he would not find her or her scent. Whether or not he did, Kagome never found out, for Inuyasha continued tramping to the front of the army. He was obviously upset by the little boy's murder.

************************************************************************

            Inuyasha reached the front of the Combined Division Three in record time and was sickened with the ghastly sight of a five year old boy lying dead on the cobblestone street. The boy's hat lay a few feet from him and blew into the city with each gust of air while the boy himself looked like a fallen angel with crimson blood pouring from a terrible gash on his neck. He must have died right away and felt no pain, thought Inuyasha.

            Blinking and startled, Inuyasha noticed a light fog settled over the city streets. The scent of grave soil and dried bones entered his nose and behind him many other demons remarked at the strange odor permeating from the mist. 

            A clinking began from deep within the fog and grew louder with each passing moment. It sounded like chains hanging off a person and hitting together which each step. The soft padding of feet in simple cotton foot coverings and the clunk of booted feet accompanied the cacophonous noise of metal on metal. As seven silhouettes of various sizes appeared in the fog, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel slightly lightheaded with the overwhelming tang of grave soil and long buried bones.

            "Here arrives the heroes." a mocking voice rang out. Inuyasha assumed it was the shadow with a long braid and even larger sword who had gesticulated with his or her hands as the voice emerged. "King Inuyasha has come, fellow comrades… he has come along with his fellow cats, dogs, and humans!"

            Laughter followed the short and contemptuous speech. The chuckles were so different, Inuyasha noted, seven versions of malice filled laughter that chilled him straight to his core. Inuyasha could hear two or three people approach from behind and could smell them as being General Vovoz, Balthos Korrigor, and Giltong. 

            "My King, who are they?" Balthos asked quietly with urgency lining his every word. "I don't recall our spy in Naraku's castle telling us about a group of warriors, only Naraku himself and his creation Kanna." 

            "Who are we?" that same unsettling voice echoed off the stone buildings. "We are the Shinchinintai. Naraku hired us to get rid of the armies; that guy has serious issues with soiling his hands," the person chuckled. 

            From his peripheral vision, Inuyasha noticed General Vovoz jump in fear or shock or something when the person mentioned the name of their group. "What do you know about them, General?"

            "Huh?!" Vovoz started again when Inuyasha spoke. "Oh, I am sorry my king. You had not even been born when the Shinchinintai were running rampant. As a matter of fact your father was just a young lad and in order for him to inherit the throne over his older brother Chin'sai, your grandfather Inukai had your father defeat the Shinchinintai. I was assigned as your father's squire to assist him in taking down the Shinchinintai. We had fought, but I was injured during the fight with Makotsu the poison master and was not able to assist Inuki in fighting the rest of the group. One by one they fell to your father's sword, the Tetsusaiga. The leader of the Shinchinintai, Bankotsu, is the one that your father had the most difficulty with. I do not understand how they can be alive, for I and Inuki killed them over fifty years ago. This must be one of Naraku's tricks or he is truly capable of bringing the dead to life. Your highness," General Vovoz turned and tightly gripped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "_please_ take great caution when dealing with them. They are not to be trusted."  

            Inuyasha nodded in understanding, his mind drinking in all that General Vovoz had told him. "Balthos, Giltong, do you have any more information about them?"

            Balthos simply shook his head no, but Giltong did know something.

            "King Inuyasha, the Shinchinintai come from the country of Uranin just like the Lord-King Naraku and all have strange and sinister abilities. One example is Makotsu, the one that injured General Vovoz here. Makotsu's sole ability is to poison those he fights against and uses his small stature to his advantage. I'm just guessing, but the short, squat one there is Makotsu," she pointed just to the left of the one who spoke earlier. "That is all I know of them."

            The Shinchinintai member from before snarled and walked forward a few steps, "Are you done chatting? I would truly like to fight your _grand_ army."

            "Now, now Bankotsu let's not be hasty," a shorter member of the group with a lithe, feminine form chided. "We should allow them to call the shots, after all," he shrugged, "we are at an advantage. _They _only have six strong warriors that I can sense and we have seven. A small advantage, but we are after all the Shinchinintai."

            "Very true, Jakotsu," the apparently name Bankotsu agreed. "Inuyasha, I propose a challenge for you and your army and I hope that you will rise to the ordeal."

            Apprehensively, Inuyasha looked to General Vovoz for advice but the older dog youkai simply shrugged; there was no other way into the city then through the Shinchinintai. Inuyasha realized this and did not now how to go around this particular problem. _They are not to be trusted_, rang clear as a bell through his mind. They did seem like a group of adult-like misfits (or worse) and he could sense the immense power emanating from each of them. 

            I can't loose anything from listening to them, Inuyasha thought; I might as well hear what Bankotsu has to say.

            "Alright, name your conditions and the challenge," Inuyasha yelled. "First clear this fog so I know who I am talking to."

            The Jakotsu character waved a hand nonchalantly at the heavens and a rather warm breeze blew, sending the thick fog over the bay.

            To say the least, Inuyasha was rather surprised with how normal most of the Shinchinintai looked. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and two other member looked human or youkai for the most part while three other member were abnormally tall. The one at the farthest left of the Shinchinintai was a red head with a rather large scar running down the side of his face while his metal lips protruded from his mouth. He had body armor that spanned his chest in two plates and more durable armor with spikes covering his shoulders. He, out of the entire group, looked least human or youkai and more like a walking scrap metal pile. H one eye rested on General Vovoz and the scratchy, sneering laugh that emerged from his steel lips suggested he wanted to settle some fifty-year-old score with the older man.

            "I'm glad you accepted," Bankotsu bowed his head in mock respect. "I will get right to the point. I propose a tournament in which one of my fighters meets in combat with any fighter you choose. At various points throughout the city one of the Shinchinintai members will be there to fight with one of your fighters. If we win, well… we just made it easier for Naraku to crush you all later on, and if you win your army gets to move forward and gain secure ground. For the most part it is to your advantage to enter this little game of ours. However, one of the conditions is that neither you nor I can fight until the last round. Of all my years in hell I have wished to fight against the wielder of the Tetsusaiga. I myself now have a weapon to match the strength of the inu fang sword."

            "Everything sounds reasonable," Inuyasha murmured. He turned around and faced Balthos, Giltong, and General Vovoz. "What do you all think?"

            "Like the General said before," Giltong answered, "they are not to be trusted, but we truly have no choice but to fight them. We need to find fighters to face off against the Shinchinintai and I fear that might be difficult; they have great power."

            "I agree. We are walking into their hands and there is no way we can back out. Shit! I honestly did not expect this to happen, but I volunteer myself as one of our side's fighters. That Jakotsu person said we have only six soldiers of significant powers that he could sense and sadly I have to agree. We are not exactly brimming with outstanding warriors."

            Inuyasha smiled weakly, "Thank you volunteering."

            "I do as well, King Inuyasha," said Giltong.

            "I might as well," General Vovoz sighed, "but I want to be the one to fight Ginkotsu; he and I have something to settle from fifty years ago."

            "Well," Inuyasha scratched his head, "so far all we have are you," he pointed to Vovoz, "Giltong and Balthos, and I suppose I'm the last round fighter. That leaves us to find two more warriors."

            Giltong snorted and said over her shoulder, "I will break Kouga out of formation; I am sure he is itching for some action."

            As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, they did need Kouga's strength in combat and taking him out of whatever division he was placed in was a good thing. All they needed was one more person…

            "I volunteer my services," a meek voice said from next to Balthos.

            Inuyasha had not noticed the approach of this woman. From her armor he could tell she hailed from Veralind, but the helmet and visor she wore were of the Yogo army. All that could be seen of her face were nervous eyes like that of a child waiting to be scolded. 

            "And who might you be?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Well," the woman breathed in heavily and removed her helmet and visor. She then shook her hair off her face, "I'm your wife."

            "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha sputtered utterly flabbergasted. Each time he smelled vanilla and lavender it truly had been her. He rushed forward to his wife and gripped her arms, though not tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were home with the kids!"

            Kagome bowed her head, knowing that a severe scolding was going to erupt soon. "I couldn't allow myself to be away from you, Inuyasha. I was afraid of loosing you and I knew that if anything was to happen to us that Fiore and Kreiger would be safe with Rin and Sesshoumaru."

            "Gods, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and let all restraints go and hugged the wife he had so very much missed. He wanted ever since he had left Yogo to hold his Kagome in his arms once again and to fell her embrace him back.

            "Inuyasha," Kagome said as she pulled away, "I _will_ fight, so please don't argue."

            "I don't have the will power to ar-"; Inuyasha began but was cut off when Kagome kissed him. He reveled in the feeling of her sweet, soft lips pressed against him and even though it is quite "mushy", Inuyasha could feel his heart skip a beat. Kagome was with him.

            Even with the upcoming fights with the Shinchinintai looming over their heads, Balthos couldn't help but chuckle at himself. To think the entire time he was with Leizle he was truly with the queen!

            "Well it is settled then," General Vovoz said heavily. "King Inuyasha, Queen Kagome, Balthos, Giltong, Kouga, and I will make up the team to fight the Shinchinintai."

            "Looks like we got ourselves a match, boys," Bankotsu grinned and spoke to his comrades. "Inuyasha the first round is here and now. Ginkotsu will fight this round against whoever you throw at him so I suggest you choose well."

            Inuyasha did not even need to say anything as General Vovoz straightened up and walked proudly toward Ginkotsu as the ten foot tall machine man stalked to him. Both men met half way and dropped into fighting stances. Ginkotsu snapped the pinchers of his left hand menacingly while General Vovoz drew out his trident. 

            "You recognize this weapon, do you not?" the General sneered as Ginkotsu only eye widened in recollection. General Vovoz snarled, "Yes, you do!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Well, there is chapter 21! I hope you all weren't bored to death by the dialog n' stuff, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. And I apologize ahead of time if I get the personalities of the Shinchinintai wrong. You see, I've only watched two episodes of the series with the Shinchinintai so I only have a vague idea of how they act and fight, but I'll try my best to make it accurate.

            And once again I'm sorry for the wait, I truly am! I think I've finally found my motivation and I have a reason to keep the story going. Originally this was going to be the last chapter but then I decided to add the Shinchinintai to lengthen in. So for each Shinchinintai member there will probably one chapter for that fight plus Naraku so we're looking at possibly another six or seven chapter. 

            Well, it's great to be back writing this story and I sincerely will try and update sooner than I have been. Once again, thanks to _hanyou__ punk chick_ for her review urging me to continue. 

            Oh! And if you don't know much about the Shinchinintai or would like to know more about them go to www.inuyashaworld.com. That's the web site that I got all my info from. 

            Thank you all for sticking by this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Buh-bye!!!!!!!!

~Happy Youkai ^_^


	22. Round One: Genkotsu vs Vovoz

            Hello minna-san! I would like to thank reviewers Hana-maru285, loozer-09, HN-I-Love-Inuyasha, Guardian Angel of ALL Anime, and Mihara Aya for not hating me because it took me five months to update. You people put up with way to much of my crap! Thank you all very much for sticking by this story.

            And I hope you all enjoyed the Easter holiday or the vacation it brings with it. 

**            Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga "Inuyasha". Rumiko Takashi has that immense honor. =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "It has been far too long, Genkotsu," General Vovoz laughed, "far too long. I never got the chance to fight you fifty years ago because of Mukotsu, but now I have that chance."

            Genkotsu did nothing in retaliation but stare blankly and shift his feet, stirring up pockets of dust. He vaguely remembered a young man fifty years ago who said something about fighting. If his brain wasn't so small Genkotsu would have been able to piece together a few things, but tiny brains do not work too well. 

            "Well, Genkotsu," Vovoz growled, "have you nothing to say? Don't you remember me? You should because I remember you."

            General Vovoz shivered slightly with the intensity of the mechanical man's energy. He knew all too well the destructive power of Genkotsu and the rest of the Shinchinintai. It seemed that fifty years of death had raised the power of this group, or perhaps that was Naraku's doing. Either way, he thought, we aren't going to have an easy time of this.

            "Vovoz and Genkotsu," Bankotsu called out, "are you two ready yet? If you are, by all means begin. And Inuyasha the next match –should Vovoz win- will be held at the Central Square. Kyokotsu will be fighting against whoever you choose. Until then…" 

             And with a chill wind followed by a cloud of fog the Shinchinintai had gone, leaving a battle ready Genkotsu behind.

            Genkotsu let out a mechanical hoot as he revved the five saw blades mounted to his back and flexed the pinchers of his left machine prosthetic. Bending over slightly, Genkotsu aimed his canon at Vovoz. He imagined the shot being released at the aging dog demon and chuckled once again when the canon roared and a mass of sulfuric scented smoke obscured his vision momentarily. 

            "Not good enough, Genkotsu," Vovoz said from behind his attacker," you did the same thing fifty years ago to start the fight against Inuki. I know better!"

            Wasting no more time on conversation, Vovoz jumped to deliver a bone shattering kick to the resurrected man's back. Genkotsu flew forward, sending up grass and cobblestones in the air as he slid across the ground like a puppet. Vovoz dashed forward and sprung into the air again with his trident poised to strike Genkotsu a killing blow. Letting out a dominating cry, the General could feel the tips of his three pronged weapon touch Genkotsu's back before the mechanical man disappeared. With grunt Vovoz landed and was taken by surprise when a metal arm came into his vision. If his timing had been off by even a millisecond, the General would have found himself sprawled on the ground with a horrible gash to his temple, but Vovoz was fast enough to bring his trident up to block such a blow. 

            With all their might, Genkotsu and General Vovoz pushed and pushed, trying to force the other to back away or loose defenses.  Neither men backed down. Tendrils of red energy snaked the ground near Genkotsu feet; a sure sign that he was struggling to keep his defenses up. 

            "Damn!" Genkotsu hissed and jumped back, allowing Vovoz that small victory.

            Genkotsu took this respite to catch his breath as did Vovoz. For the most part they were evenly matched or had certain attributes that countered the strengths of another. It seemed that despite his size Genkotsu is the faster fighter when he evaded Vovoz aerial attack, but Vovoz appears stronger.

            "You are not too bad of a fighter, dog man," Genkotsu finally spoke. His every word sounded like it passed through a long pipe and resonated with the growl of an engine. 

            "I could say the same about you," the General paused to wipe a bead of sweat from his hairline, "but we both know you've been dead until recently because of fighting. That's bound to happen today."

            "No!" the Shinchinintai member yelled and ran forward, his every step rocking the earth. Genkotsu brought his mechanical arm around to hit with while Vovoz readied himself to block the left attack. The mechanical arm sailed forward as Vovoz raised his trident up, but found his body crashing to the ground no more than a second later. Genkotsu took this opportunity to pounce on the General, and he did, delivering blow after sickening blow to the aging youkai. Blood, spit, and sweat flew up in a gory mass, coating the resurrected man's hands –this always drove him on. He knew Vovoz was down and fired his canon as a finishing move. 

****************************************

            Inuyasha and all else present watched the battle between Genkotsu and General Vovoz with apprehension. It seemed at first the General had the upper hand, but Genkotsu was too quick. And with every punch aimed at Vovoz, he could see Kagome cringe in his peripheral vision. Over and over, the silent mantra of "Come on, Vovoz" played in Inuyasha's head, but the General did not emerge from the steadily growing crater. And when Genkotsu bent over to fire his canon at Vovoz, he knew it was over with for the General; no one could survive the fist assault and being shot at point blank range. 

            For the second time during the fight the wail of the canon being fired and the smoke it belched filled the air. When the canon shot meet with the earth, an explosion louder and grander rocked the ground and sent up bits of rock and sand. 

            "Balthos," Inuyasha simply said, "you'll fight in Vovoz place."

**************************************

            As the smoke from the canon and explosion cleared the army looked curiously to the battle ground to find Genkotsu standing above a crater. Genkotsu laughed, the sound muffled by his metal lips but was cut short when a bloodied and battered Vovoz limped from the hole while using his three pronged trident to keep steady. It was quite obvious his left arm was broken by the way it hung limply at his side and one of his ankles appeared sprained.

            Genkotsu made a choking, gurgling noise and stepped back from Vovoz in fearful awe.

            "You look surprised," the General mocked. "You thought I would have died, didn't you? It would take much more than that to kill me you worthless piece of shit. Don't look at me like that, Genkotsu! You should have known that no matter how hard to try I will _always_ be your better."

            Vovoz heart beat with anticipation. This is the exact situation he had hoped for and dreamed of for years. Vovoz wanted revenge. He clearly remembered the day that Sylvie had died at the hands of this monster and he, a man no older that eighteen, had not been able to protect his beloved. There was no reason Vovoz ever found for the machine like man to kill his Sylvie, but he did.

            "This is for you," Vovoz whispered.

            The aged dog youkai charged forward, putting all his strength into this last charge; if he was to win at all, it would be now. Genkotsu chuckled and got into a defensive position and all the while thinking Vovoz was on a death charge. Despite his sprained ankle and broken arm, Vovoz ran like a healthy man half his age and allowed the same rage as after Sylvie had been killed to fill his soul. Vovoz tightened his leg muscles and sprang off them, trident points poised for piercing Genkotsu's armored flesh. 

            With speed hardly proportional to a body of his size Genkotsu knocked Vovoz out of the air and sent him careening into a building. Wood splints and stone chunks flew in all directions, propelling dust skyward in thick puffs. Genkotsu let out a strangled cry –much like an animal successful in the hunt- and raised both arms in the air in victory. 

***********************************************

            "Damn," Inuyasha cursed. "Genkotsu was just too strong."

            Kagome wrapped an arm around her husband's waist as comfortingly as possible and rested her check against his shoulder. She felt Inuyasha place a kiss on the crown of her head and hold her closer. They both knew the seriousness of war and that people died, people lost their battles, but the fact of the matter was still hard to handle. 

            Balthos felt the claws of his fingers cut through flesh as he clenched his hands tightly. He was both determined and scared to face Genkotsu in battle, and those two emotions ran in circuits through his veins which fueled his body with the will to avenge Vovoz.

            Genkotsu was still bellowing like a blood hungry monster, jumping about and waving his arms in victory. But then he stopped, much to the surprise of everyone present. He clutched as his middle with wide eyes as blood spilled from a gigantic slash crossing horizontal on his abdomen, and then without so much as a warning he turned to dust and a pile of sun bleached bones. 

            "What just happened?" Kagome mused allowed. No one, it appeared, had struck down Genkotsu and yet he fell over dead.

            And from the crater that Genkotsu and pound Vovoz into the said inu youkai emerged looking smug and not a scratch could be seen on his body. He walked quite proudly over to Inuyasha and the other fighters with his trident propped up against his shoulder. 

            "Vovoz, what the hell?" Inuyasha laughed and pulled the general into a semi-hug when he reached them; he wasn't quite ready to part with the battle-smart man.

            "Over the years I've learned lots of things and the most useful is kitsune youkai magic. They are the masters of illusions and I had taken it onto myself to learn illusions. It was an illusion Genkotsu was beating up the whole time and I waited until he thought he won to strike," Vovoz explained with a big grin plastered on his face.

            Kagome stepped forward and gripped him lightly on the arm, "It's good to see you're alright."

            "Yes, it is," Balthos agreed, "but we have the next fights to worry about. I am sorry to be the one to remind everyone of our current situation, but this is only one victory. We _have_ to win all the others to make it into the city and to Naraku. It is good to celebrate but we must move on."

            "Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said. "Let's get going."

            Without thinking, he took Kagome's hand and squeezed it three times. They had developed some way of communicating certain emotions and thoughts through squeezing the other's hand. One squeeze was to comfort, two meant everything was fine, and three meant love. Kagome turned to him and smiled, returning the gesture. She felt like a heavy, cumbersome weight had been lifted off her chest when she removed the helmet and revealed herself to Inuyasha. With the situation a bit more desperate than before it was a great comfort to her to have Inuyasha –her pillar of strength- holding her hand.

            "I found Kouga," Giltong finally caught up with the wolf demon in tow.

            "Good for you," Inuyasha said while narrowing his eyes at Kouga. Even though Kouga had accepted their marriage, Inuyasha still did not trust the wolf around Kagome.

            Giltong snorted and retorted with sarcasm, "I am glad I could please you, your highness. Anyway, did I miss anything?"

            "You missed my whole glorious fight, Giltong," Vovoz gloated. "I had Genkotsu and everyone present convinced that I was loosing, but then I killed him."

            Inuyasha didn't hear Giltong's response when Kagome whispered, "I've never seen General Vovoz act like this before."

            "Me neither," he agreed before giving Kagome another kiss on her cheek and following with a long, sweet one on the lips. Inuyasha could get over how relieved he felt to be able to hold and kiss Kagome again. It was as if almost every care was just washed away into oblivion and it was only he and his wife. "I wish that this could all go away."

            "We all do, Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice low and sympathetic as she brushed his silver hair away from his eyes. "I wish this was happening to someone else so we could go back to Yogo and be with our children, but that's not how it is."

            Inuyasha and Kagome could very well have been swept away to their own little land if it wasn't for the mocking voice of Giltong, "Would you two prefer if we set up at tent for the two of you and the rest of us continue on?"

            "Bitch," Inuyasha said under his breath.

            This round- Shinchinintai 0……………. Our heroes 1…………………………

************************************************************************

            I updated! I hope everyone liked the chapter even though it was short. I think all the battle chapters will be kinda short, but that also depends on my mood. I've got a cold right now, its 11:27 p.m., and my mind is in a complete fog. So if there are any errors in the chapter I apologize and I will correct them when I'm feeling better, but right now I feel like crap. My entire body aches, my nose is stuffed, I can't breathe, and I feel like crap! I'm sorry for ranting on.

            Buh-bye and don't forget to review!      


End file.
